Magic is tricky
by kathryndantes
Summary: What happens when Magnus tries to become mortal but the spell fails? He ends as a neko...and who doesn't want such a cutie? Contains very graphic fluffy lemons
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter is made in Magnus POV of Cassandra Clares 'first kiss' with copied passages, cause I love that story! (Original here: my-writing/excerpts-extras/kissed/ ) Chapter 2 and everything else is out of my head, but I own nothing but my fantasy^^

The sentences _written like this_ are thoughts of the characters.

Magic is tricky

Chapter 1

This young man was so different, Magnus knew that from the moment he came all the way to Brooklyn just to thank him for doing his job and heal the young shadowhunter. Has it even been that late that Magnus realized it? It has been the day of their first kiss though...ohhh how sweet the memory is. Magnus wanted to test the shy shadowhunter and for sure just couldn't resist to do it, he wanted to taste the blue eyed man since he saw him at his party. Magnus' body slid deeper into the cushions of his couch and his mind deeper into the memory of his first kiss with Alec.

Alec sat on the couch like a little mouse, self-conscious and staring at the ground like the white fluffy carpet had been the most interesting and reassuring thing in the world, his fingers played with the holes in his sweater. Magnus offered him a tea and let it seem like it appeared from thin air into Alecs hand who jumped and nearly spilled the hot content from the paper cup over himself. "By the Angel —" "I LOVE that expression," said Magnus. "It's so quaint." Alec stared at him. "Did you steal this tea?" Magnus ignored the question. "So," he said. "Why are you here?"

Alec took a gulp of the stolen tea. "I wanted to thank you," he said, when he came up for air. "For saving my life." Magnus leaned back on his hands. His t-shirt rode up over his flat stomach, and this time Alec had nowhere else to look. "You wanted to thank me." "You saved my life," Alec said, again. "But I was delirious, and I don't think I really thanked you. I know you didn't have to do it. So thank you." Magnus' eyebrows had disappeared up into his hairline. "You're . . .welcome?" Alec set his tea down. "Maybe I should go." Magnus sat up. "After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me?" He was grinning. "Now that would be a wasted effort." He reached out and put his hand to Alec's cheek, his thumb brushing along the cheekbone. Alec sat frozen in surprise his skin felt hot under Magnus' fingertips. Magnus' eyes narrowed, and he dropped his hand. "Huh," he said to himself.

Alec was just so different from the other Lightwoods he got to know over the last hundred years, green-eyed monsters... and here was this blue-eyed beauty and asked for a date. Magnus felt almost giddy on the inside but needed to know if Alec really liked him or just asked the warlock because nobody knew Alec was gay and he just wasn't a woman. "I'm not unsympathetic. But do you like me? Because this being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't." He thought about that a minute, a small smile tugging on his lips and a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Yes," Alec said. "I like you."

Alec couldn't even believe that Magnus said yes to the date. After the confession that he never had a date or even kissed anyone in his life, Magnus had to make this privilege his. Alec was so lost in thought he almost banged into the front door, which Magnus was leaning against, looking at him through eyes narrowed to crescents. "What is it?" Alec said. "Never kissed anyone?" Magnus said. "No one at all?" "No," said Alec, hoping this didn't disqualify him from being datable. "Not a real kiss —" "Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close. For a moment Magnus just melted in the feeling of being so close, loved the fact that Alec only was an inch smaller, he could feel the strength of that trained body Alec tried to hide under those shabby clothes, they just fit together perfectly. Magnus' finger was under his chin, tilting his face up, and then they were kissing. Alec let a small hitching gasp come from his throat and then their mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus relished in the feeling of Alecs soft warm lips, before parting them softly and exploring his mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement a lesson to learn what Alec likes and making his own heartbeat faster.

Magnus jerked with surprise as Alec found the strip of naked skin at his waist with his fingers and slid his hands up Magnus' shirt, who would have thought the shy guy would get perky? After a few seconds he relaxed again, his hands running down Alec's arms, over his chest, his waist, finding the belt loops on Alec's jeans and using them to pull him closer. Not enough... still not close enough was all Magnus could think. One hand glided to Alecs lower back pressing his fingertips into his spine and with that, the young man even closer to his hungry mouth. He tasted so good, of the chai latte he sipped a few minutes ago and of just Alec. Then his hand made its way up Alecs back, softly massaging his spine through the shirt till he felt the small hair of his neck, playing softly with it. His mouth left Alec's and his lips pressed to the soft skin of Alecs throat, his breathing was fast just like Alecs. He breathed in deeply and let his tongue slide over the sensitive skin, nearly getting lost in the smell and taste of somehow fresh air and cedar and the sound of the moans that left Alecs lips as he began sucking the skin in his mouth, leaving his mark and moaning himself. Before he lost all his self control, he let Alec go and ignored the disappointed exhale he could feel as it grazed his ear.

"Now you've been kissed," he said, reached behind him, and yanked the door open. "See you Friday?" Magnus was watching bemusedly as Alec walked through the door a little dazed, then he reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus' t-shirt and dragged the warlock toward him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had. He pulled Magnus against him, his own hand between them, and felt Magnus' heart stutter in his chest.

He broke off the kiss, and drew back. "Friday," he said, and let Magnus go. He backed away, down the landing, Magnus looking after him. The warlock crossed his arms over his shirt — wrinkled where Alec had grabbed it — and shook his head, grinning."Lightwoods," Magnus said. "They always have to have the last word."

Magnus smiled at the memory of that day, it was a hard task to still surprise him after all these years of his life, but Alec always found a way to exactly do that. And that's one of the reasons his thoughts ran to the same point every time since months, he had to make this life worth it, he wanted to live this life with Alec and die together with him at the end of it. For months his search went on, for a spell he could use or maybe create a new one himself. He didn't tell Alec something about it, didn't want to give him hope in something what's maybe impossible. Three nights ago he found something that could be it, he read it over again and again, now he's waiting for his retailer to be home and when he has got all ingredients he will try it, just waiting for the phone to ring.

Magnus rubbed his eyes and exhaled loudly, when was the last time he slept? He didn't know it anymore and decided he could lay down a minute. He picked up Chairman Meow with one hand, put his cell phone on the small table next to the couch, layed down in the ohh so soft cushions which smellt faintly of Alecs cologne and his skin. The Chairman was seated on Magnus' stomach, his head softly petted, fingertips crawling the skin behind his ears till he rolled himself into a small fur ball and purring in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Magnus' POV

Good till now...just relax, take deep breaths...what's different? My heart is beating slower, I... my eyes... I go to the next mirror and watch my reflection and for sure, no cat eyes anymore, eventually something Alec wouldn't be happy about, he loved them. I snap my fingers and blue sparks become visible. Okay, so there's still magic in my veins, that's good, I think. I pull up my shirt and have to confess that I've never seen a bellybutton more beautiful, except of Alec's of course. My finger graces the new formed skin on my stomach and I follow my own moves in the reflection of the mirror. I never knew that the skin at the bellybutton is so sensitive and understand just now why Alec loves it so much when I let my tongue slide into his, a small moan escapes as I close my eyes and think about Alecs lips and tongue at my bellybutton.

"I'm home!" I hear the door closing with a thud and a zipper pulled down as Alec is taking off his jacket but stops midway. My eyes fly open, my gaze immediately meeting these blue eyes, these confused blue eyes. "Mmh...am I disturbing you? I can leave and come back in an hour..." I realised how stupid I had to look right now, in front of the mirror with my shirt pulled up and my fingers still lightly pressed to my stomach. Letting go of my shirt I walk over to Alec in such a fast pace that Alec seems like he'll turn around and run any second. "You can lend me your hand." Grabbing his right hand with my last step I put it right under my shirt on my bellybutton and look deep into his eyes a big smile plastered on my face. "I think I got it, darling." "You got what?" Alecs fingers graced my skin almost automatically and after two seconds the confusion in his eyes grows and he pulls my shirt up with his left hand, pulling me closer to him to get a better look. "What...?" His fingers caress my stomach curiously. "What have you done?" His hands left my middle section this fast I nearly didn't realise it until his hands captured my head and his eyes fixated mine. "Magnus..." His eyes showed his emotions changing in a high speed from happy to worried, scared and concerned, I cover his hands with mine to reassure him that everything is alright. "I think I found a way to grow old with you, honey. There's still magic in me, but my heart beats slower, no more cat eyes and ...tadaa...a bellybutton! But I think I can still heal you if necessary and get you tea from Joe's" I think about the chai latte from Joe's and snipp my fingers, getting a hot paper cup from the blue sparks. "See?..." I just can't stop smiling and present the cup to Alec.

"Are...are you sure it works? Is everything okay?" Alec still looks more concerned than happy and his hands start to travel over my face, down my neck and shoulders. "Alec, I haven't been in an car accident or something like that. And as far as I figured out, I didn't grow any horns or tails..." I tried to sound funny, but Alec's eyes widen and his hands roam over my body again in hectic moves. I let the tea disappear and grab his head with both of my hands, lift his face to look in his eyes and then kiss him softly. Every move of my lips with his is made to reassure him that everything is alright. Soon he melts in the kiss and my hands slide down his neck over to his shoulders to slip under the jacket and let it fall to the floor. My hands find their way under his shirt, pull it up and over his head before my lips immediately connect with his again, my tongue lightly traces his lower lip and I can taste the last bit of coffee on it. Alec opens up for me, invites me and I greatly accept it, entering his mouth and let our tongues battle for dominance. Grabbing his neck and waist I'm pulling him backwards with me to the couch in the livingroom and never let go even as I sit down, I'm dragging him with me until he sits on my lap, still kissing the breath out of me.

His lips leave mine just to wander to my jaw and down to my neck, nibbling, sucking and lightly biting my skin before my shirt has to leave this game too and is thrown to the floor. Alec looks at me with hungry dark eyes, that never changed in all the time we've been together. He leans down again his fingers roam over my breast, his nails scratching over my nipples and his mouth is swallowing my moans directly from my lips. This man knows me too good for my own sake, but I love it, I love it that he knows every little thing to drive me crazy, turn me on like no one else could. He's still playing with my hardened buds not too gentle and makes me a moaning mess, writhing beneath him and my hips bucking up in need for some friction. I hold him in a tight grip, my fingernails are going to leave marks on his hipbones, but I know my man, he's moaning too, his hips are meeting my thrusts, his mouth leaves mine as his head falls back, lips slightly parted in a perfect o and eyes closed as we continue to dryhump. My name falls from his lips like a spell over and over again, he grabs my shoulder and shakes me a little bit. Okay...so now that's not the sexiest thing he ever did... "Magnus..." He shakes a little rougher this time. "Magnus... wake up..."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Please review, english is not my mother-language, so please forgive me silly mistakes :-)

Chapter 3

Magnus opened his eyes and was greeted with beautiful blue ones. Alec was kneeling in front of the couch Magnus fell asleep on, one hand still on his shoulder the other gently touching his cheek. "Hey." Magnus said. "I really hope your dream was about me, if not I think I have to get jealous." Magnus smiled, turned his head a little so he could capture Alecs fingertips with his lips and softly kiss them before meeting Alecs eyes again. "Why would you be jealous, my angel?" Alec pressed open mouthed kisses to Magnus' forehead, his cheeks, jaw and then up to his ear. Magnus' breath hitched and his eyes closed at the very first kiss to his forehead. "With those low, breathy, guttural so sexy noises coming from you..." Magnus felt Alecs hand wander down his body with every whispered word, getting to very dangerous fields, his breath stuck in his throat and he swallowed hard. "...and with this sight greeting me..." Alec grabbed the bulge in Magnus' jeans, he moaned loudly and his hips jerked up into Alecs hand. "Alexander..." Magnus moaned before grabbing Alecs neck and pulling the young man's mouth to his, immediately sliding his tongue between those soft, puffy lips in a deep kiss. Alecs hand let go for a few seconds just to slip it under the jeans and close his fingers directly over the hot skin of Magnus' arousal, only subconsciously smiling because Magnus was going commando. There wasn't really a lot of space to act, but enough to tease and that he did, his fingers sliding up and down with the right amount of pressure. Alec loved the feeling of the soft skin, like silk that covered the hard muscle beneath. He didn't really have to move, Magnus did it for him, thrusting his hips upwards in a slow pace and with that, his dick in and out of the o-shaped ring Alec formed with his fingers. Alec let his thump brush over the slit to collect the pre-cum and use it as a kind of lube.

Magnus needed to breath, but didn't want to end the kissing and exploring of Alecs mouth, but as Alec brushed the head of his dick, he threw his head back into his neck, moaning loudly and inhaling sharply. He just couldn't take it anymore, his own hands went down his body shakingly fiddling with the button and zipper of his jeans, the time he pushed his trousers down as much as he could to free his fully erect member Alecs hand left the hot skin to grab Magnus' shirt and just ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. His right hand immediately found it's way back to Magnus' erection, his lips closed over one nipple, slowly tracing it with his tongue, his left hand hold Magnus down at his shoulder. "Fuck...Alexander..." A loud sound made Alec break the contact to his chest and look up his hand still working although at a very slow pace. Magnus' cell phone danced over the coffee table to the beat of Black Market from Rise Against. "Fuck!" Magnus wiggeled his arm free, that somehow got stuck between Alecs chest and the couch after he pushed his jeans down and fumbled for his phone on the table behind his head. "Let it ring, he will give up" Alec said and let his hand work a little bit faster to make his point clear. Magnus moaned and nearly threw the phone from the table. "It's important...God!...Please... stop a minute..." Magnus picked the phone up and accepted the call. "Bane speaking" Alec leaned down and whispered in his free ear with his low and husky voice:"I love it when you beg." He licked his way over the helix down to the earlobe biting it softly. "Do it again." Magnus tried to hold Alec away with his free hand, he was already biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning into his phone, but Alec grabbed his wrist and pushed it into the pillow beside his head. His hand on Magnus' dick got to work again as if nothing happened and as he heard the sharp intake of breath he leaned down again, smiling before sucking at the sensitive skin of Magnus' neck. "Hey Bane, it's me, Hayden. I heard your lovely voice on my voicemail, sounded like you need some precious things and like I'll earn some money. What do you need?" Magnus was breathing hard, still biting his lip but yet a small moan escaped. He tried to think of something very unsexy to calm him down a little, but it didn't really work. Come on Bane! Get it together! Jace in a short dress showing his lace panties underneath walking in on us...ugh, gross!...okay...Ingredients...What was it? "10...10 living glaucus atlanticus...a feather ... of a phoenix...the heart of a ... of a moloch horridus..."

Alec wasn't happy with the reactions he got from Magnus, altough he had his eyes closed shut tightly and stuttered a few words he had way too much selfcontrol for Alec's liking. He let go of Magnus' neck and chest, pressed the captured wrist that until now layed next to Magnus' head, to his stomach. He shot his lover a dirty look who just opened his eyes out of curiosity from the movement and bent down to close his lips around the tip of Magnus' cock, sucking him deep into his mouth fast, holding him in place by pressing his wrist and his stomach firmly down into the couch. Magnus didn't even know what to do, his fingers nearly crushed his phone on the other hand they closed to a fist, opened again, tried to get rid of Alecs grip and decided to sink his nails in his own skin near his hipbone. "Holy fu..." he bit down on his lip again to keep the rest in and sunk deep into the cushions but still panting audible. "Bane, are you alright?" He looked down to the man whose head was bobbing up and down relentlessly, his eyes closed, moaning around his dick, nearly getting down to the base and sliding back up, his teeth softly gracing his hot skin on the way. No image of Jace or anything else could have helped here. "Yeah... I'm..." he closed his eyes again, resting his head on the pillow and moaned uncontrolled as Alec licked the slit and then let him glide deep into his mouth till he hitted Alecs throat. "Call back..." Magnus tried to end the call but without really knowing if he succeeded he let the phone fall onto the table or the ground, who cares? "Ah yes! ... Alexander!..." his now free hand fisted the hair on Alec's head, guiding him and take the lead as much as he could, Alec didn't really care anymore if the pulling on his hair hurted a little, quite the contrary it was the prove that he's still in control and fighting for it. "Alex... Alexander...I'm..." Magnus couldn't say anymore, as Alec pressed his thump to the base of his cock, deepthroating him he shot is load down Alec's throat with a gutteral moan. Alec gave up to hold Magnus down so that he could use his hips to ride out his orgasm, he swallowed all Magnus had to give and loved it how the thrusts into his mouth became slower. Magnus grabbed Alecs head with both hands and pulled him up to kiss him hungrily, tasting himself on Alecs tongue. He pushed him away just a few inches to look in his eyes "You're the devil himself." He kissed him again, his lips pressing hard on Alec's, his tongue not battling for dominance but rather taking it before he pushed him back again "And I love you." The next kiss was not so aggressive anymore and Alec smiled against his lips. As they both needed air their lips parted, Alec leaned his forehead on Magnus'. "I love you too. Maybe you should call back your dealer." Magnus growled at that but Alec just laughed it off. "I will take a long shower. Make your call and then come join me." Alec stood up and Magnus' eyes followed the smirking shadowhunter in awe slowly sitting up, he loved it when Alec got all bossy and demanding. He saw how Alec throwed his shirt to the ground on his way to the bathroom and heared the opening sound of the belt before the door closed.

Somehow he had the feeling he needed to put his jeans back on correctly before he called Hayden Walsh, so he pulled them up and recognised for the first time his ruined shirt Mmh... I really liked that shirt... little devil! He found two buttons on the couch and layed them on the table, where his phone wasn't laying...he searched a minute and picked it up from the ground dialing Haydens number. "Hey again Bane! Are you done with screwing your angel boy?" "Got so much, huh?" "More I wanted to, but sounded like you had fun." You could hear the smile in Haydens voice. "If I would've known that I got to hear you like that, I would've recorded it, could've make much money with it." "What?! Who would pay for that?!" "You'll never know, magic bean. So...what do you need? The last intelligent thing you said had been heart of a moloch horridus." "Yeah...thanks for the reminder... Mmh, I need some Rumex sanguineus, Proboscidea parviflora and Alcea rosea nigra. The eyes of a Telmatobufo bullocki that's it, I think." "Are you sure you really need all that? It's expensive stuff, even with our contacts. I don't get it, for which spell is that?" "Yes, I'm sure. A spell that hopefully works like it should. It's a created spell but the greek warlock who invented it...let's just say, it's the last point in history you can find about him." "So you hope to die with the help of that spell?" "Something like that." "Not funny, Bane. Be careful okay? For me you've always been a great source of money, I don't want to loose that." Hayden laughed over his own joke. "Dickhead. I love you too. How long do you need?" "Give me two days. I'll call you when I got it. Greet sweet Alexander from me." "How do you know I don't call him Alec like everyone does?... I didn't get the button to end the call, did I?" Hayden laughed again. "No. No you didn't. Have fun, baby." "Thanks, you too." Magnus shook his head smiling ashamed before he ended the call. With a snap of his fingers he transferred money to Haydens bank account, he knew him long enough to trust him that he'll get his change or payment in kind back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... Please review. I don't own anything it's all Cassandra Clares

Chapter 4

Magnus made his way over to the bathroom, his shirt and jeans somewhere landing on the floor. Hot steam touched his skin after he opened the door, wafting over him like a ghost. He could see Alecs form as a shadow behind the milky glass of the showerwalls. Closing the door after entering the room completely he tried to make no sound on his way to the shower. He opened the glass door and slipped inside staring at the wonderful creature in front of him. No matter who will ever need a proof that angels exist...here it is. Magnus let his eyes roam from the black hair down over his neck, shoulders where the muscles flexed under the milky skin as Alec lifted his arms to let both hands run trough his wet hair. It was like time went on in slow motion, Magnus' sight followed single waterdrops down to the small of Alecs back, the embayment at the end of his spine and the small way up the swell of his ass and down his legs. His fingers twitched and he had to swallow hard, feeling the lump in his throat, Alec let his head fall back enjoying the water floating over his closed eyes, his nose, those beautiful shining lips. Magnus needed to touch him, savour him. He closed the gap with two steps, placed a kiss on Alecs shoulder on one of the black runes that covered all of Alecs body together with the faded ones, silver lines, it just made the sight so much hotter. His arms slipped around his lovers waist, gliding over the muscles on his stomach, enjoying the warmth from Alec and the hot water that cascaded over his body too now. Alec moaned softly as he felt the body pressed against his back, connecting skin to skin under the water, Magnus' arousal building again and probing into the swell of his ass.

"Enjoyed the view?" "Sooo... sneaking in didn't work?" "It never does." Magnus let his mouth spread kisses on Alecs shoulder and neck, he loved the way how the water made everything slick and easy to caress. "I enjoyed the view very much, like always." "Mmh... I can feel that you liked it." Alec said and let his ass grind back into Magnus in slow, small circles. "For Lilith's sake... you became way to confident, you know that?" "That's entirely your fault." Alec smiled and turned around in Magnus' arms, kissing him softly but breaking the contact after a minute and resting his head on Magnus' shoulder. "Did you call your dealer?" "He's not a dealer, he's a retailer." "Yeah. That's why you gave him Black Market as a ringtone." Magnus smiled a little, his gaze following the path his index finger made over Alec's shoulder down his collarbone over another deep black rune to his breast and circling the nipple. "Okay, that's maybe confusing. I have to wait for my goods." Alec placed light kisses on his collarbone and up his neck, his right hand running a path up to the black hair now plastered wet to Magnus' head and playing with it between his fingers. "You're working constantly the last months, is it something I need to know? You're falling asleep at your desk or on the couch, I'm worried, my love." Magnus made eye-contact holding Alecs face between his hands. "It's just this one spell, baby. When it works I'm all yours again, you don't have to worry about me, I will be careful. Okay?" Alec tried to read the truth in those green yellow cat eyes and nodded satisfied after a moment. "Okay. Let me wash your hair and then get out of here before the water's turning cold." "I think we've got enough time."

Magnus leaned down, closing the distance to Alecs lips, tasting just Alec and a bit of spearmint from his toothpaste as he slid his tongue in. From the first kiss till now he never got enough from kissing Alec, if he only wouldn't need to breathe, he would be kissing all day long. Alec turned them around and pressed Magnus with his back against the wall with an audible thud, still kissing him deeply and taking his loud moan directly off his mouth. He knew that sometimes Magnus liked it a little rougher, so he only thought about that maybe the wall is a little bit to cold instead of that he maybe hurt the warlock. Magnus slung his arms around Alecs neck pressing his lips down with more force making the kiss hot and passionate nearly aggressive. Alec grabbed Magnus' tigh and lifted it to his waist, holding it there in a strong grip and slowly sliding farther up to his ass, his hips thrusting forward grinding his arousal against Magnus'. He loved to take the control, to see that someone as powerful and confident as Magnus would do as he says, thinking back he would've never guessed he could be like that. For sure he also loved it the other way around when the warlock took the lead, the pleasure he got on these occasions was indescribable.

Magnus leaned his head back against the tile wall, feeling Alecs lips going to his neck sucking at his skin hard and soothing the sweet pain with his tongue after that changing it to pleasure. He was panting like a dog, a moaning mess, his hips grinding into Alec. "Please...Alexander... Stop teasing." Alec let go of his tigh and before Magnus realized what happened he was pressed face first into the wall, his hands instinctively layed flat against the tiles next to his head. He felt Alecs hands on his shoulderblades, his hot breath at his ear as his hands traveled down his back one to his ass the other to his chest, scraping lightly over his muscles. "Don't move, understand?" Magnus bit his lower lip, nodding. Alec pulled his ass back and pushed his upper body down a bit, so Magnus was bending down his hands still against the wall. "Say it." "I understand... I won't move." Without any warning he felt a long finger enter him easily the water working like lube, he moaned loudly and felt the heat of Alecs body as he leaned forward to whisper husky in his ear, his finger slowly moving in and out of him "How do you want it?" Magnus looked over his shoulder into nearly black eyes only a little dark blue ring left in the lusty look. "Hard... and fast..." Alec grabbed Magnus' hair to pull his head back and kiss him but letting go much to soon. "You're wish is my command." Alec stood straight again, pulling his finger out and lining up at this beautiful, small butt. He pushed in right to the hilt, not too slow but carefully to not hurt Magnus too bad, the preparation had been very low and water wasn't enough as lube. Both growled in pleasure, Alec saw Magnus' fingers twitching like they were trying to grip the tiles, so there has been pain and he stopped his movements and waited for a reaction from the man beneath him.

Magnus just needed a minute to calm down before he moved his hips, thrusting himself up and down Alecs dick and let him strech every little muscle inside of him. Alec let him take control to be sure that the pain subsidised, as Magnus began to moan with every thrust he took it back. His hand loudly smashed down onto Magnus' ass, leaving a red fingerprint behind "Ugh..." "I said don't move, didn't I?" Magnus stopped but Alec knew the moan was from pleasure pain and it cost all his self-restraint in Magnus to not move anymore. Alec slapped him again, earning another moan than he pulled out nearly completely to ram back in, over and over again in a fast pace, knowing for sure he hit the prostate with nearly each thrust. His hands were gripping Magnus' hips, his nails digging into the skin and just leaving to give Magnus a slap on his buttcheeks. They both knew they wouldn't last long and as Alec got that tightening feeling deep inside he let one hand slide to Magnus' cock, stroking it firmly in sync with his thrusts. "I... Fuck... I...Alexander!" Magnus came hard all over Alecs fingers, his muscles clenching and twising around Alecs dick making him cum a few thrusts later inside of him. "By... the angel... Ahh... Magnus!"

Both were breathing hard and needed a few minutes to come down from their high, both moaning exasperated as Alec thrusted in and out slowly a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Alec placed small kisses on his back following the path of his hands. "You're allowed to move." He said it just to be sure Magnus didn't wait for permission, Alec pulled out carefully, turning Magnus to him he kissed him deeply and with all his love. Magnus lifted his hands to cup Alecs face, his legs feeling like jelly. He needed to hold on to Alecs shoulders and break the kiss in the need for air. "I love you, darling." "I love you too, honey. Did I hurt you too much?" Magnus looked into these lovely dark blue eyes and shook his head. "No. You don't have to worry. I would've stopped you if you did. But remember me to not lead you on when you're coming home from hunting and all those runes are still working." Alec smiled, his fingers caressing Magnus' cheek so softly the touch nearly didn't exist. "No. You love it. The strength, stamina, balance..." "Okay... You're right. Now let's get cleaned up you made me all tired." Magnus mock-slapped him on the shoulder and turned them to the spray of water, now only warm instead of hot anymore. "You're loss, warlock. My stamina rune still works..."

Magnus grabbed the shower gel scented with sandalwood and started to soak Alecs chest and arms with the well smelling bubbles. "Then... you have to learn how to mark me with a stamina rune too or just have to deal with it." Magnus enjoyed himself touching his boyfriend, massaging his muscles, some of them longer to loose them up again and teasing each other with glinting eyes, it was perfect. "Maybe everyone is right... and you're just really too old for me. Old men don't have a good stamina anymore." Magnus' jaw dropped in mock-hurt and he slapped Alecs shoulder again a few bubbles flying away. "Hey! That's not funny! And not true you know that. ... and who's everyone here by the way?! Could only be your stupid parabatai who's infected with too much angel blood and got bitten from a sunkissed goldbar!" Alec rinsed out the rest of the shampoo standing under the stream of water with closed eyes as Magnus said that. He had to laugh and started coughing cause he swallowed some water in the process. After he stopped coughing he looked up at Magnus smirking. "My what-parabatai?" "Stupid..." Alec started to rub the showergel into Magnus' skin at his shoulders and arms. "No. I meant the other part." He just loved to caress the caramel coloured, flawless skin and even when Magnus appeared to be so thin you can see the muscles in his arms bulging slightly, could caress every single musle of his six pack on his stomach, what Alec just did right now. "Oh, come on! You know it's the truth. He's just a pain in the ass." Alec smirked. "You know that that had a very heavy double-meaning, don't you? How would you know how big he is to be a pain in the ass?" Magnus gaped at him pointing his finger to his face. "That's his influence! Without him you would've never become so cocky." Alecs hands glided to his back and down to his ass, pushing their bodys together to get a better grip. He massaged the shower gel into his cheeks, letting his fingers glide into the folds between them to clean everything off he left behind there. Magnus leaned his head on Alecs shoulder and moaned softly, his fingers digging into his shoulderblades to steady himself. "I think it's entirely your fault I've become so cocky. I like it that way." He teased Magnus a little longer, enjoying the soft moans and the low whimper as he eased one finger inside his lover, he just couldn't resist. "I like the way I could hold you and let you melt in my arms. You showed me everything, never forget that, baby." He let his finger slide out slowly. "And now turn around and let me wash your hair." Magnus glared at him, but didn't say something before he turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, it's all Cassandra Clares!

Chapter 5

Magnus' POV

I nearly laid my head down on those soft looking papers on my desk, when I felt the vibration in my fingertips before the sound began to invade my foggy mind. I picked the phone up, laid my head down and closed my eyes slowly while I took the call mumbling "Bane sleeping." "You mean speaking..." "No..." "Okay... So I guess I can throw your precious ingredients out the window or sell them otherwise and make more money... sounds good for me." My eyes shot open, my upper body got in a sitting position by lightning speed. "Hayden!" "No, here's the fat guy in red clothes who kills the kids at Christmas, dumbass." "He brings presents..." I'm shaking myself out of this ridiculous conversation. "Ugh! Forget it! Do you have everything?" "Are you sure about the presents? But they always talk about writing lists, I thought with the names of other kids you want dead..." "Hayden... I'm not discussing this now. Just believe me, I'm right." "Mmh... Can I bring your stuff over or are you still asleep?" I could hear his grin over the phone. "No, I'm very awake now. Come over, I can't wait to get this started." "No offense but I think your boyfriend might get jealous and he's a shadowhunter, so..." "Hayden, I'm feeling honored, but that's long ago and by the way was a one night stand, so stop fooling around and get your small ass over here." "Like I said it, just wants to get my sweet little butt again." I hear him laughing and to make him regret that I'm ending the call without saying something else.

I'm shaking my head again to clear it from thoughts of a children killing Santa. Someone should tell me again that I'm weird. Then I'm just smiling to myself, tonight is gonna be the night. I needed to wait for three days until Hayden called back to tell me that today he should have everything together and he's one of the best, I didn't want to think about how long another retailer should've needed. I decide to change into something more than just my purple shorts, or else Hayden will think he was right with his joke. I had to preserve the picture of a high warlock after all and knew that he will be here in an hour. So I've chosen black leather pants, a dark blue shirt that clang to my body in all the right places and blue for the statement to make and styled my hair in the typical spikes, blue glittery streaks on the right side brought out the best of my make up. I pulled the black leather vest over my shoulders as I herad the doorbell. I snapped my fingers to get us some coffee, placed it on the table and pressed the buzzer next to the door. I picked up Chairman Meow, who straddled my ankles to get some attention and crawled him behind his tiny ears before opening the door.

"Hey Bane! Feeling good?" I could see his green eyes sparkling in the dimly lighted floor, two other guys behind him on the steps all three with different sized boxes in their hands and arms. I lifted my free hand and made a movement with my fingers, taking the boxes with my blue sparks and let them fly into my spell room carefully. "Okay guys, you can go back now and make the other deliveries." The two guys behind him turned around and left. "Hey Hayden. Wanna come in? I got you some coffee. Latte macchiato with caramel, like always." Hayden, now in his mid thirties, was very good looking, his skin had the colour of dark chocolate, tight muscles building a broad stature and those emerald green eyes just got right through you. He walked through the door and his smile faltered as he saw the Chairman on my arm. "Don't put that little devil back down to the floor till I'm here! He will bite my toe again!" Chairman seemed to understand every word, his fur stood up, his ears went back on his head and he hissed and slapped in Haydens direction with his little paw. I had to smile to that, it looked more cute than threatening, but I knew how much the teeth of that little man could hurt. "I know you don't like each other, that's why I picked him up. Take a seat."

I closed the door and went over to sit down in the living room taking the loveseat opposite side of Hayden, placing Chairman in my lap and letting my fingers caress the stomach of the purring fur ball. "You're looking good, Bane. Are you sure you don't want to pay me in another way?" "Always the same with you... and no, thanks." Hayden took his coffee cup and sipped at it trying to hide his grin behind the cup. "So... what are you planning? I still don't get the spell you want to perform and although I'm just a mundane with the sight I know a lot of spells." "Like I said, it's an invented spell from a greek warlock to be what you want to be or change what you don't want to be, if you want to see it like that." "Then, why was it the last thing you could've found about said warlock?" I took a sip of my own coffee and said: "Hopefully because he didn't need another spell ever again. Or... he died at the spot or maybe he wanted to be a stone, stones are not really talkative..." "You should stop trying to be funny, Bane. Is it that dangerous?" "I don't know. If you want to I could call you afterwards, so you know I'm still alive." "You're too kind. I would be pleased to know that a friend of me is still alive." "A friend? I'm just a customer, Hayden." Hayden took another sip of his coffee and gave me a serious look. "You're not. You saved my life way too often without gaining money to just be a customer. Even if you don't want to admit it, Bane you've got a soft heart." Hayden drank the rest of his coffee and stood up. "Don't be afraid. I won't tell anyone." I stood up too and followed him to the door, trying to hide my grin. "If you survive that mysterious spell, you can come over. I've got a bottle from that very rare nightshadow grapes wine, if I remember correctly you liked it." "If I remember correctly, it was because of exactly this wine why we had our one night stand." Hayden opened the door and half turned around smiling, the handle still in his hand. "Really?! I didn't remember that part..." "Yeah... for sure you didn't." He let go of the door and hugged me. "I meant it, Magnus. Be careful." His hands slid down my back to my ass. "I would really miss that..." I froze in his arms, even more at the moment I opened my eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"When your hands are, where I think they are, you're better be able to run like hell, Hayden Walsh. I know where you live, remember?" Hayden's hands slowly crawled up to the small of my back, his posture stiff against me. Still holding me in his arms he looked over his shoulder and directly in Alecs dark blue angry eyes. He felt uneasy, I had to smile a little at the sight. Alec wore his black shadowhunter gear, his arms crossed over his chest and the muscles showing perfectly, his bow and arrows were visible over his shoulder, throwing knives gleaming silver in the light from the belt over his chest under his arms. Said short: Alexander just looked fucking hot and way intimidating. "I would never do something like that, Lightwood. I love my life." Hayden let go of me, turned around and sneaked through the door with as much distance to Alec as possible, Alecs eyes never leaving his, still looking very pissed and so damn hot! "It's time for me leave. See you soon."

Alec grabbed the door behind him with one hand and slammed it shut after Hayden went through, his blazing eyes now meeting mine, I had to bite my lip at those thoughts which went through my mind. "Welcome home?" Alec grabbed me, turned me around and pinned me to the door so fast I felt dizzy before his lips crashed onto mine, his lips parting mine and his tongue invading my mouth immediately. His hands pressed both of my wrists to the door next to my head, his body pushed so directly to mine that I could feel the coolness of the morning air still lingering in his clothes as it soaked through mine and let a shiver run down my spine. If he wanted to prove that I was his, he could do it that way all day long, I didn't mind at all... A moan escaped my mouth, my body just melted into Alecs, I wanted to connect every possible inch with his. He let my wrists go for just a second to capture both with one of his hands over my head now, his other hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head back in my neck even more, another moan slipping over my lips in Alecs hot mouth. As oxygen became most needed he unlocked his lips from mine now swollen ones and looked deep into my eyes. "I hate it when he's flirting with you, he's always getting touchy." "It wasn't necessary to scare him to death for it." "It was." My legs nearly gave in as Alec pushed himself back and I lost all contact we had. Turning his back to me he walked inside the living room, taking off his bow, quiver and weaponbelts from his chest and hips and a few seconds later also gets rid off his jacket, laying everything on the sideboard that belonged completely to Alec and his weapons and arming.

Like always I searched for signs of any wounds making sure that he wasn't harmed during his hunt, but everything seemed to be okay. "How was the hunt?" Alec looked at me as I made my way over to him, helping him to open the clasps of his gear, his eyes were still a dark blue like sapphires out of jealousy. I saw the remnants of black demon blood, smeared over the side of Alecs neck, spots and streaks of drying human blood going down to the rim of his shirt. Four red angry stripes builded the background for it, next to it was a healing rune already fading into his skin. "Nothing special. A ravener nest in the park, we have to check if they had a master and special orders. I'm okay." I helped him out of the shirt and the wifebeater underneath. "You neaded a healing rune." "Yeah. What I need now is a shower." I laid my hand on his breast softly to stop him from turning around. "Alec, don't be mad. You know I love you and I would have told him where to put his hands, but you were faster." Alec took a deep breath, his breast heaving under my hand. "I know. I just can't help it." He turned around and without saying another word, went to the bathroom, I just stood there and watched him leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

I still own nothing! Just the thoughts running through my head...

Chapter 6

I listened to the water running down the drain and the soft noises Alec made as the hot stream met his aching skin and muscles. I went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, first of all some coffee, I just needed more of it today. Not nearly enough sleep, a fight with my man I could just hope the spell will work this day couldn't get more bad, could it?

I placed some bacon and eggs on a plate when Alec came out of the bathroom, just dressed in a towel and with another one drying his hair. Without a glance in my direction he went into the bedroom to get dressed. Why didn't he use the other bathroom next to the master bedroom? I shrugged and readied a plate for myself, I carried everything to the table in the dining room, pouring both of us some coffee. Alec came back fully clothed and sat down at the dining table. "I already had breakfast at Taki's, but I'll drink some coffee." He pushed the plate to the middle of the table but took the coffee cup and took a sip. I glared at him, slowly getting angry. "Alec... What the hell is going on? This is not because of Hayden." "I'm just not in a good mood. The night had been far too long and then I'm coming home and see my boyfriend cuddling with another man..." "There was no cuddling! I've been ... Alec... I'm way too tired to discuss this right now." "There's nothing to discuss. I think we both need some sleep. If we talk about it right now it will end up bad." I rolled my eyes and picked around in my eggs shoving them around on my plate, all appetite lost. I drank my coffee in silence, picked up the plates and everything went into the trash can, the empty plates in the sink.

In the bedroom I took off my clothes and crawled under the sheets, still angry and silent and sad. After a few minutes I felt the mattress sink down on Alecs side of the bed and his hands slipping over my naked waist, his chest pressing against my back. "I'm not in the mood for sex." I felt Alec stiffen behind me. "I didn't want to..." "You didn't? Because when Hayden and I were cuddling, this is sex already, after all we're both naked." "Magnus... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Alec kissed my shoulder and pressed himself even more into my back. "I love you, more than anything else. You know I'm jealous as hell, than I'm just getting mad and weird and ridiculous and..." "I get the point. Let's sleep." "Okay." I looked over my shoulder and Alecs lips met mine in a slow, assuring kiss. After that I closed my eyes and drifted down into sleep so fast I didn't even realize it.

A few hours later I woke up alone, nearly alone. The sheets next to me were ruffled, a note lay in the middle of Alecs pillow, in the middle of the note was the Chairman sleeping tight. I smiled a little and carefully picked him up and laid him down on my pillow to read the note that said that Alec had been called back to the institute. "Hey little one, are you hungry?" I petted the soft fur with my fingertips, the small paws slightly grabbing them to hold them there. His beautiful eyes closed again as he yawned then standing up and hopping from the bed to tumber to the kitchen with his short legs. A look out of his windows told me how long I've been asleep, it was already dark again, I really needed the rest but I felt better now. I gave Chairman some tuna in his bowl and went for a shower. After putting on some clothes, I grabbed a few things I needed for the spell and locked myself in my spell room for the next hours squeamishly following every detail and order the greek warlock wrote down.

You've got to be kidding me! What the fucking hell!? I snapped my fingers and blue sparks became visible at my fingertips. For Lilith's sake, that still works, so I can correct my fault. I stormed out of my spell room into the living room and one of the book shelves. My finger roamed over the spines of the books, grabbing out the right one and turning around but stopping in my tracks as the door flys open and Alec and Goldilocks enter my flat, the book fell to the ... Fuck...

"... cast a spell. You can smell it in the floor and in the apartment it's even more..." Alec laid his keys down and looked me straight in the eyes, his widening instantly. "Magnus..." Jace pushed his way past him into the living room and began laughing loud the second he saw me. "What the hell?!" He pointed his finger at me and laughed frantically nearly starting to cry because of it. "What... oh my... by the angel..." He came over to me, while Alec stood there frozen in place and gaping at me open mouthed. Jace reached out, still laughing his ass off, and grabbed my tail (Yes! I've got a tail now! ) I have to say... gently. "Look at this... a tail..." He let it slip through his fingers, I turned around in high speed, slapping my tail out of his hands and hissing (Hissing... I could hiss!) in his direction. I cupped my mouth with my own hands, shocked over my own reaction. Jace looked at me, his eyes still wet gleaming from his laughter. "Did you just hiss at me?!" His hand tried to reach for my ears. "Come here kitty kitty..." Alec finally did something and moved to stop Jace from touching me, he grabbed his wrists and turned him to the door, nearly pushing him out. Jace didn't really fight against his parabatai, he was too focused on laughing again. "Come on... that's hilarious!... Alec..." Alec shoved him out onto the floor and without saying a word he closed the door but you could still hear Jace giggling and lightly knock on the door. "Alec... that's fucking funny... let me back inside..."

Alec came back to me, now my turn to stand there frozen with my hands still over my mouth. My tail was twitching from the left to the right side behind me without me even realizing it, I looked into Alecs blue eyes. "Magnus... What have you done?" His hands reached out to me but stopped a few inches before he touched me, his insecurity showing in his worried eyes, in his posture. His fingers softly touched my right ear, his fingertips gently caressed the black fur and the thin skin underneath it but it still twitched back a little and with that out of his reach for a second. "Alexander..." My hands fell to my sides, loosely hanging there. "The spell went all wrong! I don't know what happened... I wanted to be human, to change what I am... and now I'm... I'm..." I pointed to myself with both hands. "I don't know what the hell this even should be!" I stomped to the ground with my feet in anger, but although they were bare and there was no rug or something it felt soft and didn't really make a sound. I tried it again with the same result. "My feet are... they make no sound! I've got cat ears! And a fucking cats tail! I'm hissing at people for fucks sake!" Alec touched my cheek, lovingly caressing it with his thump and it worked, he could calm me down a little. "You're a neko." "A... What!?" "A neko. I know it from the mangas I always had to read with Max. A mixture of human and cat, often mentioned in mangas and anime." His eyes became sad as he mentioned his younger brother, like always. "But why am I a neko? I wanted to be mortal and die after living my life with you, that has nothing to do with being half a cat!"

Alecs eyes shot up and looked directly into mine. "Really?! You wanted to become mortal?" "Yes, for sure. I love you." "I love you too, honey." His lips closed softly over mine, parted them and made way for his tongue to slide into my mouth. I moaned at the contact, my rage just subsided, I felt my ear twitching again as Alecs fingers went through the fur but it was so sensitive it really felt more than good and very intimate. I moaned again and pressed my lips harder to Alecs, feeling a vibration in my throat that I didn't know before. I felt Alec smiling at my lips before he broke the kiss off, my eyes stayed close, my forehead leaned against his, the vibration in my throat was still there. "Magnus... Are you really purring?" My head shot up, my eyes opened and the vibration was gone immediately. "Nooo...?" Still smiling he looked at me until a meowing sound broke the silence. "That wasn't me... I'm not meowing!" I looked to the right and on the floor sat Chairman Meow. His tail twitched from side to side and he looked at me with his head up in an arrogant manner. I went down on my knees and held my hand out in his direction. "Hey little one. You still recognise me, do you?" The Chairman looked at me a few seconds his whiskers quivering as he tried to catch my scent before he came over and pressed his spine up into my hand. I picked him up and pressed a kiss in his fur at his neck. "My sweet one, I'm glad you still love me."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. It's all Cassandra Clares.

Chapter 7

Alecs POV

I just stood in the living room and watched my lover cuddling his cat. His black tail slowly moving on the floor behind him. I wouldn't tell him that right away, but he looked not only cute, he looked kind of hot with those black cat ears which were so sensitive to my touch. And this tail... I was really jealous that Jace already touched it, my fingers twitched again at the thought of holding it and let it slide through my fingers. Magnus made Jace let it go so fast, maybe it's even more sensitive than his ears...

I shook my head a little, trying to clear my thoughts. The ringing of my cell phone helped. I picked it out of my jacket and got the call. "What does Jace mean with Magnus is half a cat now?! Like in 'The fly' or something!" "Izzy... not now. I'll call you later. We still have to figure out what went wrong for ourselves. Magnus is okay. He's not a mutant like the fly, he's more like a neko..." "Ohhh... that's kind of sexy than, isn't it? What's it like to touch him? Is his fur soft and smooth?" "Izzy! I'll call back later!" I felt the blush on my cheeks as I ended the call and put my phone back in my pocket after switching it off, just to be safe.

I looked over to my boyfriend who now stood again the Chairman on his arms. I pointed at the couch and said "I think we need to talk. Care to explain what happened exactly?" I took off my jacket, threw it on the sideboard and went over to the couch. Magnus nodded and followed me, I sat down and Magnus tried the same, standing again a second later, his tail twitching as if he didn't really know how to control it. He looked to the right when his tail twitched left and looked to the left when it twitched right, after a few seconds he just grabbed it with his free hand and sat down very carefully holding his tail up to protect it from his own butt. I tried to swallow back my smile but didn't succeed. The Chairman took his place in Magnus' lap, purring while he tried to play with the tip of Magnus' tail. "Okay honey, what happened?" "I don't really know. The spell says that you need signs or symbols of the things you want to become... and now I'm... THIS!" He gestured to himself, his ears flattened against his head as if reacting to his anger. "And I'm still a warlock and I think still immortal. That I've still got my magic is a good part, though. So I can correct that... that mistake." "What did you use? I mean as symbols or signs for humanity?" His beautiful cat eyes looked at me with a soft gleam, oh how I loved those golden green orbs. "Your black shirt, the one you like so much and some of your hairs from your brush..." "The shirt made of that soft material I love to wear although it's so tight? Which lied on the floor in the bedroom?" "Mmh... yes?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to laugh. "That's your shirt, Magnus. I love to wear it, because it's yours. I 'borrowed' it long ago and never gave it back and you didn't really miss the plain black thing. So you picked a symbol for staying yourself, a warlock. It lay on the floor... maybe had some hairs or skin fragments of the Chairman in it, which said you also want to be a cat... And my hair, to say that you want black fur?"

Magnus looked as if he would start to cry the next second. I took his head between my hands and tilted it up, so he had to look at me. "Hey. It's alright. I'm happy you're not hurt. And you're a mixture between super cute and hot as hell like that, so take your time to find a cure. I won't mind." His eyes widened at that, but before he could say something I kissed him. My hands slid up to his ears, feeling the soft thin skin moving under my fingertips, it felt so amazingly smooth I just couldn't get enough. I pulled him closer to me, which was too much for the Chairman who jumped down and trudged away. My tongue found it's way in his hot mouth, caressing it's insides smoothly and loving the moans I got as a reward. My fingers still crawled the base at the back of his ears and than there it was... he started purring again. The purring and the moans in between made me all hot and bothered, my jeans already felt very uncomfortable.

His lips left mine and although I needed some air in my lungs, followed my lips his movement, pressing to the skin they could reach, Magnus' collarbone. Magnus swung one leg over me, sitting down on my lap, grabbing my chin and pushing it upwards to claim my mouth again. I opened up to him without hesitation, my hands found the buttons of his green shirt and opened them eagerly. His shirt landed on the floor, my fingers traced every muscle over his shoulderblades and lower back they could reach. They slipped under the waistband of his jeans and just right above that perfect shaped ass at the coccyx I felt fine and smooth hair at the base of his cat tail that disappeared through a hole in the jeans, which Magnus must have made right after the spell went wrong. I was always amazed by his feline and smooth movements, but the way he was moving his hips against me now was just criminal, the moans mixed with that low purring just drove me insane. Magnus grabbed my shirt, pulled it over my head and kissed me again deeply.

I reached for the fragile jeans material at the hole and being careful not to press down on his tail, ripped it open. I pushed the ripped fabric down over his ass and growled as I realized that he didn't wear any underwear again. I grabbed both cheeks, massaged the silky skin with my calloused hands and couldn't think of one thing why I deserved this man, how he could have even seen me at a party in a room full of beautiful people. I needed to break the kiss and panted heavy to get some oxygen, but I didn't care, my hips moved up to meet his, my eyes connected with his as I moaned at the contact. We told each other how much we wanted the other, loved the other, without saying a single word, we watched the desire in the face of the other as we continued to dry hump. We watched the quivering lips, when a moan escaped them, the eyelids closing for a second because of pleasure and opening again to watch. Magnus' arms slid around my neck, he leaned forward and I could feel his lips at my ear, his hot breath caressing the sensitive skin, his hips still moving against my groin in small circles. "Take me to bed, Alexander." I moaned deeply, feeling his tongue glide over the shell of my ear. "Show me that you still want me, darling."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed his hips and pulled him close to my chest, his legs crossed in my back, his arms tightened around my neck as I stood up and carried him over to the bedroom while attacking his lips again. Thank the angel I already knew the way blindly and the Chairman decided not to step in my way.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own something... just dirty, naughty thoughts...

Chapter 8

Alecs POV

In front of the bed I stopped a second, could I lay him down on his tail? Could I crawl on top of him without hurting him? I just wanted to ravish him, rip his jeans off completely, touch him everywhere I could reach, get one with him and feel his fingernails digging into my skin. I turned around and stepped back until I felt the bed in the hollows of my knees and sank down, sitting on the edge for only a second before I laid down under that God above me, kissing me like it's our last day on earth. I pushed his jeans down his legs as much as I could reach, Magnus broke the contact of our tongues, lips and skin of our chests to roll to the side and push them down completely. I opened my own trousers and pushed them down to the floor together wirh my shoes and socks. I robbed up the bed till my head hit the pillows pulling Magnus back on top of me, we both moaned at the sensation of so much naked, aroused skin crashing together. His lips closed over the skin on my neck, sucking and lightly biting it, his hands travelled down my chest to the stamina rune on my hipbone. Blue sparks built on his fingertips and his magic collided with the power of the rune, leaving a tingling sensation on my flesh and a shiver of pleasure running up my spine.

My hands tightened on Magnus' back, my nails scratching down and leaving red marks on his skin, my moans echoing from the walls and my back arching up into his touch. Magnus loved to do that since he found out how his magic and the power of the runes could influence each other. A warm tingling on the skin normally, but with the right magic influence he could send waves of pleasure through my body. His hand tried to hold me down at my hip but I felt him smiling at my neck before he kissed his way down to my chest, his wet tongue not really soothing the burning skin as he licked over my erect nipple he just set me more on fire. My right hand slid farther down to the base of his tail, my fingers closing around soft fur and gliding up. I felt his tail curling at the touch, pressing into my hand and gliding through it at the same time. Magnus' arms began to shake as a shiver ran down his spine and his lips left my skin to let out the loud moan, his head sinking back and eyes closing. I looked at him, amazed by his beauty, just like every other time I had the privilege to see him like that.

"Ale... Ahh... Alexander..." His hips thrusted into mine, our groins touching and we both moaning. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, popped it open and poured some of it in his hand. Magnus didn't hesitate to wrap his cold, gelled fingers around my dick pumping it with just the right amount of pressure and spreading the lube over it. My hands flew down to the matress and grabbed the sheets tight. "Fuck!... Magnus... Magnus... Ah..." His hand left me and as I opened my eyes I saw that he kneeled over me, spreading his legs and with one hand smearing some lube between his cheeks before he let himself sink down on my dick slowly. His hands now laid flat on my stomach, his arousel proudly standing and leaking with precum, his eyes closed, moaning lowly, his ears twitching and his walls closing so achingly slow around my dick I could have started crying. "Urgh... Magnus!..." Magnus slid down to the hilt, moaning loud before he pushed himself up again. I gripped his hips holding him so hard I thougt I might break his skin. "Alexander... Yes..." Magnus moved up and down on me in a steady rhythm and I began to meet his thrusts, pushing my hips up, when his hips came down, smiling in my moans when his head shot back in his neck shouting out my name and proving that I was hitting his prostate.

His movements soon became faster and harder, his fingers were digging into the skin on my stomach. The sight was nearly too much for me, the black tail moved behind his back and was visible over his shoulders, the ears twitched on his head and he moved like a panther, in control, majestic and deathly smooth. He was just so absolutely inhuman and in the name of the angel I didn't want anything else! I wanted so bad to take control, throw him on his back and push him down into the mattress with every deep thrust. But I didn't know if I could still do it, so I gave the control over to him, just leading him with my hands on his hips pushing him harder down on my dick. "Magnus... harder baby... Oh yes!..." Magnus' hands glided to my shoulders as he leaned down and kissed me hard, his hips stopped moving giving me the chance to take him as fast, hard and deep as I wanted and I did! Holding him in place my hips snapped up fast and hard after nearly pulling out completely. The tightening in my stomach told me that I was nearing my climax, so I let one hand slip between our chests and rapped my fingers around his thick cock, hungrily swallowing his moan. He burried his face in my neck, saying my name over and over again like a spell and then biting down in my shoulder as he came all over my hand and stomach. I thrusted hard into him a few times more and came inside of his tight walls, feeling the pulsing around me. "Magnus... oh God..." My thrusts became slower, riding out my orgasm. I pulled Magnus even closer to my chest and kissed him softly until we both needed to breath again. "I love you, baby." "I love you, too." Magnus laid his head on my shoulder and I leaned mine onto his head, my hand crawling behind his ear again already addicted to his purring.

"Can I ask you something?" "You just did." "Mmh... funny... Does it hurt? I mean your tail, can you lie down on it?" Magnus looked up and smiled. "No it doesn't hurt. I just look very ridiculous, but no pain and I can lay down on my back. Sitting on it is... uncomfortable but sitting is okay." "You don't look ridiculous... Like I said it... you really look kind of hot like that." "That was the truth?" "For sure it was the truth! Magnus... even if you would have horns, spikes or something else now, I would love you. That you look more like a cat is just so damn sexy, I think I can't allow you to leave the house anymore..." "Then I have to use a glamour when I go out now?" "Ohhh yeah, you have to! Jace would have laughed, but nekos in the mangas and anime are very often... mmh..." "Are often...what?" "Mmh... very... favoured?" He pushed himself up on my chest looking down on me and I could see that he didn't believe me. "Okay... They often are some kind of... mmh... sex toys?" His cat ears flattened on his head, his eyes looked at me disbelieving. "What mangas did your brother read?!" "Oh noo! Nothing about that! In his mangas he got the cute, little kitten nekos. But... when you search for... Can we change the topic?" Magnus let his finger glide over my cheek, down to my lips and down my neck, smiling down on me with gleaming cat eyes. "Now you want change the topic? Maybe I want to hear more about that little, shy and innocent Alexander who searched for mangas with neko sex toys..." He sat in my lap again, his fingers played with my hair and I could watch his muscles flex and bulge with every movement. "I never did something like that!" "And I really should believe that?" His hand went down to my chest and played with my nipple. "That you never watched for adult manga, the hot and sexy pictures ... and..." his hand slid even lower, over the musles on my stomach, over black runes, fading and faded silver runes, circling or scratching over them. "...never touched yourself with dirty images in your mind?" I grabbed his wrist to stop him from going further down. "No, you shouldn't." I pulled him down so roughly that he could barely catch his fall. "Cause that would be a lie, but it's embarrassing." "Uhhhh..." I kissed him before he could answer, but felt him smiling at my lips.

He rolled to the side but his lips were still locked with mine and his hands danced over my body. After kissing for a while it was my time to play with his hair, caress his cheek and lips. "Can you show me your hands, please? I think I felt a difference in your touch." Magnus looked a bit insecure but showing me his hand. I took his hand into mine, my fingers slid over his, there... his fingertips. They felt... softer... they didn't look any different but were definitely softer than before. I kissed his fingertips and remembered that he was angry because his feet didn't made a sound on the floor. He looked a little baffled as I turned upside down on the bed to look at his foot. There wasn't a big difference but at his feet you could see the soft pads at his toes so they felt more like paws than human feet. I turned around again. "It doesn't look unusual but your fingertips and toes are very soft, more like paws than anything else. I remembered that your stomping didn't make a sound, so I wondered." I let my eyes take everything in, watched closely if anything other had changed, but found nothing.

"That's all I can see that changed. Magnus..." Again I caressed his cheek softly to make my words more meaningful. "... I really don't mind those changes, I like them to be truthful. Your spell went wrong this time and the effects may be harmless but enormous... Do you really want to try it again? Not only to erase the changes but to try to become mortal?" He kissed my fingertips and looked deep into my eyes, his mind working on high speed and I waited, just let him think about it a while. I knew he could see in my eyes, in my body language that I was worried about him. "I want to try it again, yes... I thought about becoming mortal for very long now, I never found anything to nearly make it possible, but this spell... I could take my time to find out how it really works and what I did wrong... but I want to try it." I kissed him softly, I knew that I lost this discussion. "I don't know if I try to take back the changes from tonight, I really have to think about it. But to become mortal... I just want that too much... I have to try it again. I love you." "I love you too, honey. Please be careful. I'll rather loose you because I have to die in 60 years and you're still immortal, than of a spell gone wrong and killing you next week. I know it could happen every day, your a warlock, magic is your business and it's dangerous, but not because of me." Magnus nodded. "I'll be careful in that case, I promise." He cuddled closer to my body, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling the sheets over us and the last thing I know before I fell asleep were his lips on mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Magnus' POV

Sunshine fell through a small stripe the curtains didn't close and directly into my face. But I have to say, my ears felt nicely warm and when I opened my eyes, I saw the Chairman right in front of me, completely laying in the sunshine and letting it warm his fur. I turned around in my bed but found Alecs side empty, I let my hand grab the sheets and felt that they were still warm. **Maybe... in 30 years or so, he will sleep longer than 5 minutes...** Groaning I pulled the sheets up to my nose and turned and wiggled my way deeper into them. After a few minutes I heard the door open and for the first time really felt how my ears twitched, it was strange but Alexander would have found it very cute for sure and I got a problem with being cute. **Mmh... this smell... coffee...** "Mmh... coffee..." "And some more. Are you hungry, honey?" I felt the mattress sink under his weight and heard the klirring sound of porcelain but decided to let my eyes stay closed. "Mmh... coffee..." I nearly heard Alec smiling. He put the tablet on the bedside table and laid down beside me, kissing my lips softly. As he pulled away my lips followed him blindly and I think I looked like a fish, so I understood him as he began to laugh. "You're too cute... but if you want to drink coffee, you have to wake up." I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "Urgh!... Okay..."

I opened my eyes and his blue ones shining back to me, saw his smile on his lips and in his eyes. "Hey..." I said lamely but he knew me well and just smiled at my lazy behavior. "Hey, there he is, my powerful, terrifying high warlock of Brooklyn." "Haha..." I wanted to sit up but now the sheets were fighting to hold me down, the Chairman protested, meowing loud as I wriggled my way out of the sheets now and disturbing his beauty sleep. **I know how you feel, buddy.**

Alec sat up too and handed the coffee cup over to me before he sat the tablet down over my lap, the smell of waffles, chocolate syrup and coffee mixed in my nostrils. I took a sip from the coffee and mumbled: "I love you." Alec took his own cup and sat back to the headboard. "Do you mean me or the coffee?" I smiled in my cup taking ankther sip. "Both..." "Okay... no breakfast in bed for you anymore." He tried to take away the tablet, but I stopped him with one hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love you and only you my little sweet, awesome, sexy, lovey dovey Alexander baby." He looked at me nearly disgusted ad said:" Do you even recognize what you're saying anymore? Or do just want to rescue your waffles?" "Mmh..." He sat back, putting his cup on the bedside table and crossing his arms. "Ah ha... That's the way you're feeling. So the next time I really want your love, I have to lay a waffle with chocolate syrup onto my chest." **Now that was mean... Alec with chocolate syrup running down his six pack and even lower and me...** "Mmh..." He laughed at that and slapped my shoulder playfully. "You're a pervert!" "I'm not! You started all that chocolate syrup stuff! You knew too well where my mind would go."

I took a bite of my waffles and knew that Alecs thoughts drifted away at the moment I licked the chocolate syrup from my lips. I waited until he looked up from my lips to my eyes and said: "Thinking about neko sex toy mangas again, you pervert?!" Oh ohh... I know that look... That means... I tried to get my legs out under the tablet and sheets in world record time and ... run. I don't care that I'm naked I just want to get away from Alec who wants to tickle me. I don't get very far, the bad part about having cat ears? You can hear it that you lost, I heard him before he tackled me down to the carpet in the living room. It was more like circling my chest and and arms with arms and turning around as we fell to the ground. I landed on top of him, I knew he did it to prevent me from getting hurt, I just had to love him for those little things. He turned us around again and I could feel the carpet on the naked skin on my back. He held my wrists over my head with one hand and tickled my sides with his other. I writhed beneath him, pleaded him to let me go, laughed till it hurts. "I will never... ever... in... my life... tell you... something... about me... again" he said between every new tickle attack. He let go of me, but I didn't move I needed to get oxygen in my lungs, I took deep breaths, felt his hands next to my head and his body half laying on mine. I could feel his breathing, the heaving of his chest, felt that he was watching me intensely.

He shifted his weight to his elbow, began to play with my hair and crawled my ear. I couldn't even stop it if I would've wanted to, I began purring again. I looked at him, with one hand reaching for his cheek and caressing his cheekbone. "I love you, my little pervert." He smiled widely and let his fingers slide over my stomach to my side. "Be careful, warlock. I'm not the one gasping for air... And I love you too. Are you awake now?" "Yeah. But that doesn't mean you should tickle me to death every morning." "I could only tickle you to death one time, couldn't I? It isn't any fun the second time when you're dead and doesn't wiggle around." I decided to play the adult part here and sticked out my tongue at him. Alec stood up and offered me his hand for help. He pulled me up and into his chest, kissing me deeply as his hands wandered to the small of my back.

After a few minutes he let go of me and I really watched him for the first time today. He looked delicious, clearly a day off from the institute and hunting, he wore casual clothes with a loose black jeans that hugged his ass nicely and a white button down shirt which sleeves he had rolled up, showing some runes and tight enough to give you an imagination of his muscular chest. I licked my lips at that sight and then I had to think about my appearance, my hair must've looked like bird's nest. I touched my hair and gasped, running right back into the bedroom grabbing some clothes and into the bathroom to do my hair. "Why didn't you tell me that I look like hell?!" "Cause you don't... you look cute and hot and like we had sex last night!" I heard the smile in his voice as he shouted that after me and although he couldn't see me I rolled my eyes and smiled then. "Dumbass! I'm awake now, but I'm still hungry! I need more hot waffles!" Through the open door I could see that Alec took the tablet from the bed and came over giving me a small peck. "I'll make you some more, honey." With that he left me and my hair alone.

After eating some waffles with perfectly styled hair I watched Alec drinking some coffee. "Are you sure about your day off? Your cell phone will die because of exhaustion with Izzy and Goldilocks calling every five seconds." "I talked to Izzy before I made your breakfast. I had about 20 missed calls this morning as I switched on my phone. How do you know about my day off?" I took a gulp of my coffee and smiled at him. "Your clothes. You look like a normal, very hot and sexy, but normal mundane." Alec nearly spitted out his coffee and a blush crept it's way to his cheeks as he wiped his mouth with his thump trying to cover it with his hand. "Ohhh... I'm missing that blush. You just get at compliments nowadays. What have you planned for today?" He set his coffee cup down and looked at me still blushed. "I still don't believe compliments, that's why I blush." "You call me a liar then..." "What!?... No! I just... I..." I knew how he meant it and seeing him stuttering again after such a long time, I just had to laugh. "It's okay, darling. You're just getting more and more cute every second." He mumbled something that I shouldn't have understand, but he fogot my cat ears. "I'm not a cute kitty. Don't use Goldilocks' words against me."

Alec shifted in his seat and tried to avoid looking in my eyes and cleared his throat. "Mmh... I want to help you." "With what?" "Find out what went wrong, find out what to do. Whatever you want to do now." I picked up my dishes to bring them over to the kitchen. "I want to throw a party." "You want to throw a party?... I somewhere lost you on the way..." I came back into the dining room and knelt down in front of Alecs chair, looking up to him. "Research is a thing I need to do. But that will take a lot more time than one or two days. I heard what you said last night. I won't do something until I know it would work. Until then I will use a spell to make a very thick glamour like Ragnor used it. Like that I can hide my fault and work on a solution." "Okay... I think..." Alec still looked like I'm a lunatic. "So, what do you say about throwing a party?" "You really were serious about it?" "Yeah. The last one was ages ago."

We talked about what to do for a while and went over to the living room, cuddling on the couch together with Chairman Meow, as Alec decided to switch his phone on. It just beeped and vibrated for ages. "Tell your siblings to come over. That would be easier as to explain everything over and over and over again. Clary ans Simon could come with them." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Tell them to get over here for dinner, but if Jace touches my ears or tail he will fly out the window and be turned into a pink unicorn with glittery rainbow hair!" Alec looked at me as if waiting for something more and then said: "Should I say it exactly in those words?" "Oh yes." "Good. I'll make the call, will be back in a minute." He pecked my lips, stood up and went to the bedroom already dialing. And yes... he used exactly my words and I grinned to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Please tell me if you like it so far. Today some group time^^

Chapter 10

Magnus' POV

Alec and I cooked something for dinner together, the kitchen now looked like hell broke loose but it was fun... and... hot. I placed the dishes and flatware on the table and Alexander opened the door after the bell rang. I could nearly hear Izzy running up the stairs and bursting into my apartment like a tank. I went over into the living room and stopped still as everyone stared at me but Alec and Goldilocks, who looked like he would break out laughing any second. Suddenly Izzy jumped up on the spot, squealing like a baby her hands on her chin and smiling like a child. "Oh by the angel! You're soooo cute!" She jumped again and came over to me slowly, her hand reaching out as if I'm a shy animal which would run away if she gets to me to fast. I furrowed my eyebrows and just watched her. "Can I touch you?... It has to be so smooth... Isn't it?" She looks over her shoulder to Alec, who stands there and looks at his sister as if she's absolutely crazy. "I would rather like it if nobody touches me." Isabelles face fell, disappointment written all over it. She stops coming nearer and her hand falls to her side. I look at her, then at Simon and Clary who are still standing right to the closed door as if frozen in place.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, rolling my eyes and my shoulders sagging. "Okay... But be careful!" Izzy smiled again and came over the rest of the way, her fingers very gently touching my ear after I bent my head down to make it easier for her to reach it. I could feel the enthusiasm radiating from Izzy who still smiled like a toddler. "Wow Magnus, it's even softer than I thougt it is. And I think it kind of suits you." Clary came over then, her green eyes curious. "Am I allowed to touch you, too?" I nodded and felt another pair of fingers caress my ear, I really needed to concentrate cause I didn't want to purr, so it helped that Jace started talking in that moment. "Why are they allowed to touch you?! You hissed at me as I touched your tail!" I stood up straight again, Izzys and Clarys hands gliding off of my head. "Cause your a dickhead and laughed your ass off." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked hurt. "Izzy just called you cute and jumped up and down as she said it, it's the same as laughing." "It's not." Alec came over to me and pointed to the dining room. "We made dinner. I think we should eat, then we can talk."

The first minutes we were all eating in silence before Clary spoke. "So... How did that happen?" "I wanted to cast a spell to become mortal. It was a form of a changing spell and went wrong, as you could see." "Will you try it again?" Izzy asked. "I will try it again, but I need to take more time to find out how the spell really works and what went wrong. But I'm sure that I want to live this life as my last." Simon sat down his glass and asked: "So you're still a warlock?" "Yes, I'm still a warlock. That's the good part, I can correct my mistake." Jace swallowed the bite of his food and I knew now a silly question would come... "Do you get claws? Or can you purr? Or do you run in circles in your bed before you lay down?" "Screw you." "Ohh! Come on! You answer all those questions but not mine? I'm curious!" "Then stay curious. I won't answer your stupid questions." I glared at him and ate some broccoli. Simon looked at me and aksed: "Are there any other warlocks who look like a neko? I mean you all have your marks, your eyes, horns, different skin color... Maybe someone used a spell to become a neko." "I don't think so. Warlocks are not known as the biggest manga freaks. I think it's very unique, I don't know any other warlock who looks like that, and I know most of the warlocks." **Oh no... Jace looks like he's trying to think...** "Do you want to show it? Or will you take a glamour? Everyone knows you love cats, maybe you could say that you wanted that result, would they care?" I looked a bit taken aback, that was serious... from Jace... "I will take a glamour. Who would think of looking like a cat as a great thought?" The others looked at each other, drinking or eating something before Izzy said: "Nearly everyone. It's cute and just hot on the other hand. Just think about Catwoman... she's hot." Raising my eyebrows I looked around, Jace and Simon shrugged and were definitely thinking about Catwoman, Clary nodded and looked down.

"I'm not cute." Simon looked at me sheepishly. "Like that, you're not really as intimidating as before. Sorry man. You're kind of cute with all that fur and the twitching ears and tail and somehow I just want to crawl you all the time..." His eyes became a little dreamy during his speech. "Simon..." He shook out of it and looked to his plate ashamed. "That's a joke, isn't it?" My eyes scanned other their faces but somehow only found guilt. "Do you all think so? You all want to touch me all the time?" Everyone watched their food but Alec. "In my case it's not because your a neko or got fur. It has always been that way for me. I don't really know if nekos have some special power in that way, they are just fantasy figures, they normally don't exist. Or to say it correctly, we've never seen one." I watched the others and waited for another answer. "It's really hard to keep my hands away from you. It's like I have to pet you cause it's good for me and for you..." Clary said shyly. "Isabelle, Jace what about you?" They looked at each other, then at me. Izzy just nodded and Jace said: "See? It's not my fault I want to crawl your ears! Am I allowed to, now?" I just glared at him, put my glass down on the table and stood up. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a few minutes." Alec stood up too. "Where are you going?" I went over to the door and answered over my shoulder: "Putting on a glamour. You're all have to be fucking kidding me." My ears twitched back to my head because of the anger and before I left the room I heard Isabelle: "Ohh... Look at his ears! Sooo cute." I fucking hated it.

Alecs POV

We talked about the last hunt and tried to avoid everything around Magnus' transformation, but it didn't really work. I told them about our plans to let it go like that for as long as we needed to make the next step as secure as possible when Magnus came back. He looked nothing other than before. "Mmh... Didn't the glamour work?" The others looked at Magnus as if they tried to see something that isn't there. "I hope it works. I made a glamour you can see through, but no other one. Isabelle, how do I look to you know? And... do you still want to treat me like your pet?" Izzy watched him a minute before she said: "I can't see the tail or your ears anymore but I have to admit, you still look more attractive to me than normal." The others nodded to that. "No. That's not because of the neko thing, that's just because I'm amazingly attractive." "Huh! Call me arrogant ever again." Jace said and laughed before taking another sip of his red wine. "But Izzy is right, for me it's the same." "You have to be joking! You're the fucking straightest person I know, you can't think I'm attractive!" Jace shrugged, his expression serious. "Even I can say when a man is attractive or not, that doesn't mean I want to dance the horizontal tango with them. Now, after you're magic accident, you're more attractive than before, even when we can't see all that cute, soft fur parts of you... okay... that sounded weird..."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Then shut up, Jace." He looked at me dumbfounded. "What? Should I sit here and pretend you're not talking about my boyfriend?" They all looked guilty now as Izzy said: "We can't do something against it. Alec, you know how magic influence could work. We are all wearing runes against it, they work with the encanto of vampires for example, but not here. So... what should we do?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I was acting like a child, but when the people I trusted the most acted like that, how would others in the world outside, other downworlders react? "I don't know, ask Clary! She's the one who can create new runes!" Clary watched me closely, I knew I was unfair but I couldn't stop. "You know it doesn't work like that, Alec." "Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore."

I closed the bedroom door behind me and just laid down on the bed, staring holes into the ceiling. I heard them laughing in the dining room, that was good, I didn't completely ruin the mood with my jealous and childish behavior. A soft knock let me push myself up to my elbows and Jace entered the room. "Hey." He took a look around and wrinkled up his nose. "Wow. It's even more colorful than the last time I saw this room." "What do you want." He came over to the bed and sat down. "Just talk to you. We don't really do that since your not living in the institute anymore. It's just going to a mission, hunting and go back home. But you'll always be my parabatai, so... what's going on in that crazy head?" I sat up, leaning my face into my hands a rubbing my temples. "I'm just jealous, that's all." "You always get crazy when you're jealous, that's true, I still remember how you behaved around Clary. But when will you decide that there's no reason to become jealous?" I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, that you've no reason to be insecure, Alec. You're good looking, you love with all of your heart, you're loyal, funny... I could go on like that forever but the biggest reason is... he loves you. You can see it in every look he gives you. You think you don't deserve him, become insecure and then jealous. Look at me and Clary. I don't deserve her but she's still with me and I just enjoy every single second until she recognises that I'm an asshole and not worth it."

"Than it can't be because of my insecurity that I'm jealous... You're the most confident person I know." "I'm not really that confident, I'm just pretending." "I know. So what now?" "It's okay to be jealous, Alec. I go shit crazy myself when someone is touching Clary. But you have to show him that you trust him, don't get angry with Magnus cause other people try to hit on him, you know for the best why they try it, but he's yours. You can get angry when they won't stop, even after you or Magnus told them to." He layed his hand on my back, rubbing up and down my spine to soothe me. "When did you become so... grown up?" "Nearly 5 minutes ago... Didn't you notice?" I laughed at him and shook my head. "You're impossible." "But you love me." "Yes I do, God help me." "Should we go back or just relax in here? That's a room full of women if you ask me, bla bla bla bla without a break." "Let's relax." We both got comfortable on the bed and looked at the ceiling together like we often did it in the institute when we talked. "What about that party Magnus wants to throw. Should we come around too? Then I could hold you back when you want to beat everyone to death." "You will come to the party no matter what I say." "Izzy for sure, it's one of Magnus' partys, after all." "Yeah. And this time you have to get her back to the institute alone. And she will be drunk like every time." "No. Clary will help me." "If you want to believe in that..." "What do you mean?" "This little tiny thing? When you throw Izzys arm over her shoulder and the other arm over your shoulder... Just forget it. It won't work. Izzys arm maybe weighs the same as whole tiny Clary." I laughed thinking about that image and looked over to my parabatai. Nowadays I could just look at him as if he's my brother, when I think back a few years ago my mind would've just drifted to thoughts of wanting to kiss him, now a shiver ran down my spine at that thought and not a pleasurable one. Now his lips formed a smile again, but my heart didn't begin to race anymore, only when I saw Magnus like that.

"Yeah... You're right. It could be a little difficult... But never say Clary that you think she's tiny, I don't want to loose you, buddy." "She got very good in a short time, I have to say that. Let me guess, when you watch her fight demons, you're either proud or fucking horny." "How do you know that? I hope it isn't THIS obvious." "No, I'm glad it isn't, seeing my brother with a boner isn't one of my unfulfilled fantasies. I just know you." Jace rolled on his side and played with the green sheets. "Are you happy with Magnus?" He sounded so serious that I rolled on my side too to look at him. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" "He's your first everything, love, boyfriend, sex partner and so on. I want to be sure you don't miss anything. He seems to be very sure if he wants to become mortal." I smiled at that thought. "Yes, he seems very sure and I'm too. I don't miss anything, Jace. I love it that he has been my first everything."

Another knock on the door let me look up. Magnus opened it and I saw the others standing behind him. "I always knew that I will caught you two in a bed together!" He pointed at us and tried to show a shocked expression. Izzy giggled behind his back after taking a glance over his shoulder. "Oh yeah! And in such a compromising position! They are in here for an hour and it got so far! Jace isn't wearing his shoes anymore!" I took a pillow from above my head and tried to hide under it. The bed beside me moved as Jace's weight disappeared and Clary said: "Now he's all yours, Magnus. We see you at your party next weekend." I waved them goodbye without coming out from under the pillow. "Silly people everywhere, please help me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Magnus' POV

Everything was ready, the music was playing, a bartender mixing the first drinks, yes it looked good. The first people were coming into my apartment, but I still missed Alec. I took my first shot for this evening and went over to my guests welcoming them. An hour later Alec still wasn't here, he left nearly 5 hours ago cause the institute called but now I began to worry. I picked my phone out of my trousers, which was a little bit difficult, cause they were like painted to my skin. I looked at the display and saw a missed call and a message from Alec half an hour ago which said they were on their way.

I watched the former living room now packed with people dancing, drinking and chatting. I drank the next shot at the bar and watched the door as if I could get Alec here with just thinking about him. The alcohol made me dizzy, how many shots did I have till now? Hayden saw me and came over to the bar taking a green colored shot and downing it. "Hey Bane..." he already slurred a little and came much to close. "... nice party. Thanks that you texted me after your spell... but it... it didn't really work... did it?" I laid my hands on both his shoulders and pushed him down into the barstool behind him, he was too wavery on his feet for my taste. "No. It didn't work." "But it has been..." He took another shot and although I felt dizzy I did the same, staring to the door again, Haydens voice was hardly audible over the music. "... a very expensive expensive... Ugh... I mean... expensive experiment..." "Yeah... something like that..." I took another shot and stood up from my barstool. I wanted to go into the bedroom and try to call Alec, so I turned to Hayden saying: "Hayden, listen..." I felt his arms around my neck and his lips closing over mine and before I understood what happened his tongue tried to find it's way into my mouth. I pushed him away and he nearly fell over the barstool behind him, but I didn't really care, I looked at him angry, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Hayden!... What the fuck!..." Hayden tried to stand straight again, his hand reached out to my face and I leaned back to avoid his touch. "I'm... I'm sorry Magnus... You just look so... so hot today. I... I want to touch you, feel your skin... against mine... Magnus..." He reached for me again and I went backwards a step. "Hayden! Get yourself together!" I picked the shot glass out of his other hand, spilling the liquid all onto the floor. "You've got enough!"

The door shot open and crashed against the wall with a loud thud. Nearly everyone on the dancefloor turned to the sound that even predominated the music and stopped in their tracks. My eyes also shot to the door, seeing Alec and behind him Jace standing there. Now even the music stopped as both shadowhunters stood there frozen and I could see in Alecs face that he forgot about the party and Jace saying an "Oops... Hello everyone..." They looked horrible and like gods of war at the same time! Their gears were dripping with black demon blood and green yellowish ichor or poison, holes were burned into the material of their jackets and trousers, red human blood stains and runes covered their visible skin. I don't really know what it all was that was hanging in or covering parts of their hair... And on the other side were their weapons, gleaming in the light, a silver glow shining through the blood on the seraph blades, Alec with bow and quiver, Jace had a sword on his back. Their eyes only showed confidence now. After a few seconds my feet did their work again and brought me over to Alexander, my eyes wide as saucers because of the worry. "Alexander..."

I tried to reach for him, but he made a step back, right into Jace. "Don't touch me!" I looked disappointed a second before I understood why he said it. "It's Kuri poison, it will burn right into your skin." Jace looked over Alecs shoulder and said smiling brightly: "Hey man. Sorry we forgot about your party, but we really need a shower right now. This Kuri poison stings a little." My hand sank down to my side and I made the way free for them to pass, like every other one on the dancefloor. It nearly looked like Moses and the Red Sea. As they went trough the next door you could hear the rest of their arguing as Alec said: "Why did it have to be Kuri demons?! I hate these things!" I held up my arms and waved my hands to get some attention. "Okay, okay! Now let the party start again, there's nothing more to see! Have fun!"

The music started to play again even louder than before and I made my way over to the bedroom and the master bathroom I knew Alexander would use. I heard the water running, saw Alecs shadow behind the milked glass and his destroyed gear laying on the floor. "Are you okay, darling? Should I heal you?" He opened the door enough to look out for me, the water running down his beautiful face. I let my finger run over his nose softly. "No, you don't have to. The Iratzes did their work well. I'm just looking and smelling very bad right now." He smiled at me and it just melted my heart. I kissed him softly, feeling the water drops from the shower running down my skin after they made their way over from his lips to mine, but it didn't bother me. "Go to your guests. I will follow when I finished my shower and got dressed." I nodded and pecked his lips again. He closed the door and I asked him: "Where are Izzy, Simon and Clary by the way?" "They went back to the institute. Jace wanted to text Izzy to remember them of your party before he showered. I'm really sorry we forgot your party." "No matter. The main thing is that you're okay. See you in a few minutes." "Okay. Reserve a dance for me!" "Will do, baby."

I went back to the party and to the bar drinking another shot. Hayden wasn't here anymore, I searched the people for him and saw him kissing a faerie knight with dark blue hair. **Better him than me...** I took another yellow shot and went over to the dancefloor, dancing alone to the hammering music and moving my hips to the beat. After a few minutes I felt some hands gliding onto my waist and looked back over my shoulder to be sure that it's Alec who's touching me like that. His hair was still wet and hanging into his face, building this stark contrast to his eyes that I loved so much. I leaned back into his body, feeling the warmth creep through my violett tank top and down to my skin making me shiver. His hands found their way under the fabric and I felt his fingers tracing my stomach.

We danced to the beat like one person, our hips moving together in a sensual way. I felt his lips on my neck, licking and sucking on my sensitive skin. I moaned loudly but didn't think anyone heard it, if they did, they wouldn't care. My head sank to the right side, giving Alexander more space. I lifted my right arm and slung it back around, gripping his hair tightly and pressing his lips harder to my skin. Alec slowly got a little problem in his jeans, I felt it pressing into the underside of my ass. My left hand reached back, grabbing his ass I pressed him more firmly into my back grinding into him to hear him. And I got a moan, his lips left my neck and the soft sound went directly into my cat ears. It wasn't only his arousal pressed to my ass that made me so damn hot, also my tail pressed to my back, his chest grinding over it with every move. The tip of my tail got a hold on Alexanders neck, twitching slightly on his soft skin there. I didn't even get how long we danced like that, how many songs already played. Alexanders hands traveled over my chest, stomach and even deeper. I moaned again and turned around in his arms kissing him roughly. His hands now on the back of my head pressing me into him deeper as our tongues battled for dominance. The other hand squeezed my ass pushing me into his tigh he had slipped in between my legs as we did something between dancing and dryhumping on the dancefloor.

Then something changed. I felt someone in my back grinding against me although I was still kissing Alec. Only seconds later hands followed on my shoulders, bare arms. I broke my kiss with Alec looking around and recognizing that there wasn't any space anymore, all around us the people were trying to get even closer to me, it seemed, trying to touch me. "Alexander... Somethings wrong..." Alec too came down from his dazed high and grabbed my wrists trying to push his way trough the crowd. "Jace!... Jace! Get us out of here!" I didn't know if his parabatai really heard him over the music or if he felt that something was wrong. One or two minutes later a big, strong hand pushed in my back and helped Alec and me out if my apartment. **I'm fleedind out of my own home. What the hell is going on?!**

We ran down to the street and around a few corners until we felt save enough to stop running away. I tried to catch my breath, the both shadowhunters didn't even breath heavier. "Okay... what the hell... happened in there?" I looked from Jace to Alec waiting for an answer they hopefully could give. Jace shook his head no and pulled out his phone. "Izzy? Yeah, listen, don't go to Magnus' apartment... We will come over to the institute... Okay, when you're so close, go in there and end the party, get the people out of there... It doesn't matter how just do it and call me when the apartment is clear... Bye." Jace ended the call and after he looked at me, made two steps back away from me and Alec. "Is everything okay?" Alec asked him. "Your glamour doesn't work anymore. I can see your tail and ears. And I don't know what you did but even I need all my willpower to not touch you again. You smell like a fucking aphrodisiac!"

Alec pulled me back and into his arms another step away from Jace. "I just want to know what the fuck is going on. They completely got crazy, no matter if male, female, werewolf, faerie, vampire or mundane. We just danced and got a little ... carried away ... maybe?" Alec watched Jace who ran the street up and down like a tiger in a cage always looking down at his phone. The air was cold and I cuddled closer into Alecs embrace, taking his warmth. Jace stopped pacing and watched us. "No making out in front of anyone for the both of you anymore. When you get turned on..." He pointed in my direction with his phone still in his hand. "... it radiates from you to everyone else. That's what I think happened in there. I also think that the protection runes are working, otherwise we couldn't hold back like we do. And you..." He pointed to Alec now "... you're just trained in letting your fingers off of him!" If the situation wouldn't have been so confusing I would've laughed.

Alec watched his parabatai closely. "No, I'm allowed to touch him whenever I want, that's why I could resist, I think. And..." Alexanders arms tightened around my waist. "... for the rest... We're turning on each other... I don't know if he influenced me since his spell." I didn't have to look at Alec, I knew his face was as red as a tomato now. "I need to work on the spell soon. This is getting out of control way to fast for my liking." Jace came over to us and I jerked my head back to Alecs shoulder as he touched my cheek softly. "It's not your fault." His thump caressed my cheekbone but I smacked his hand away, still looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't touch me, dumbass! Wake up, God dammit!" He looked at me confused, then stared at his hand that had caressed my cheek. Alec turned me around in his arms, tried to hide me with his body, shield me from his parabatai. That was just bad shit crazy.

Jace's phone rang, he turned around walked a few steps away and took the call. "Yes?... Okay, we will be there in a few minutes. Thank you Izzy." In our direction he said: "The apartment is clear. We can go back." He didn't move, ha waited for me and Alec to go before him and then followed a few steps behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Magnus' POV

We went back to my apartment in a slow pace to make sure nobody crosses our way. Why didn't my glamour work anymore? Because of the mix of alcohol and panic? Katarina told me once that her glamour sometimes is hard to hold but than she had been working for over 16 hours in the hospital and felt that the glamour was vanishing. In my apartment I went to the second guestroom, the door was still locked. I breathed out shakily, the Chairman was in that room and I was afraid that he got hurt in that chaos. I opened the door and picked the little fur ball up from the bed where he had slept it all out as it seems.

In the living room I snapped my fingers to clean everything and put some furniture back into it. I greeted Izzy, Clary and Simon just with a nod. I didn't want to get closer to them so they sat down and I stood in the corner of the living room with Chairman Meow on my arm. They sat there in their party clothes and watched me like an animal in the zoo. Alexander gave everyone something to drink and than stood beside me. "Okay, what the hell happened here? When we came to the house the half of the people seemed to search for something outside. We told them and the rest inside that the party was over." Clary said. Izzy looked pissed cause she wasn't allowed to party and drink her ass off. "And I thought you want to use a glamour. I can see everything." "Yeah... We already know that... I just don't know why the glamour wore off so fast. Maybe the mixture of alcohol and panic. They all got crazy in here, wanted to reach me, we just had to leave. I'm going to lock myself in here and find the right spell to turn to normal again. Nobody will get in here."

Jace looked at his sister, sitting in one of the loveseats with his borrowed black jeans and t-shirt from Alec and said: "They didn't even bother to go against two shadowhunters in the same room and believe me, everyone recognised us tonight." Then he looked at Clary "Do you think that maybe it's possible for you to create a stronger protection rune?... I lost the control too, it was like a dream you could hardly wake up from. When we can't get protection from that influence, we couldn't come over here anymore." Clary looked from Jace to me and back to her boyfriend. "Jace... don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, we are here now and yes, I want to touch him, caress his ears or tail, but I can control it..." Jace bit his lip and looked down, shaking his head no. I thought I had to explain it a little more, I never saw Jace embarrassed, it was a picture of sadness... "Alexander and I danced and it got a little... heated... between us. Jace thinks that the sexual tension made my attractiveness even higher or like he said it, the... forget it. I think he's right when I get aroused it's harder for the people around me to resist."

Jace fiddled with his jeans and the others looked at me as if I'm totally stupid. I sat the Chairman on the floor and looked at Alec. "Alexander baby, kiss me..." He looked confused but kissed me back as my lips locked with his, closing his eyes immediately and reaching for my head with one hand to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds our bodys were pressed against each other, his tongue played with mine and his fingers tightened in my hair, pulling at it and making me moan. I pressed my hands into the small of his back pushing him even harder against me, feeling the vibration in my throat and purring into the kiss. I felt his other hand slide down to my ass but instead his fingers caressed the base of my tail, I broke the kiss to throw my head into my neck moaning loudly and trying to get much needed air in my lungs.

A small part of me recognised the gazes and it took all in me to stop. I took Alecs face in both hands and made him look at me. I knew it was hard for him to stop, too. I licked my lips and turned my head to the side looking at the others. Clary and Izzy who sat on the couch, were watching us over the back of it, Clary biting her lip and with blushed red cheeks, Izzy grabbed the cushions so tightly her knuckles turned white and had red cheeks too. Simon and Jace were sitting at the edges of their loveseats as if they wanted to stand up every second, both slowly getting problems with to tight jeans at places they fitted right, before watching our kiss. "I know we are both hot and watching us has to be... sexy as hell. But that reaction..." I made a move with my hand in the direction of all of them. "... from women in relationships and straight guys?" I pecked Alec on the lips and turned to the spell room. "I go into my spell room, then you can talk without me as a distraction. Please be so kind and leave afterwards. All except Alexander, of course."

Alecs POV

I took the seat next to Izzy on the couch after Magnus left the room. I don't have to say that I felt more than a little uneasy, do I? They all watched the floor as if the secrets of the world would be revealed there. "Okay... let's just pretend I'm the only one here who wants to fuck my boyfriend and talk." I earned shocked glances for that, but we needed to talk and clarify who has to or could do what next. "I'll try to create a stronger protection rune, but I can't promise something, you know that, Alec." Clary said. "We will only call you to the institute or hunts when we really need you, otherwise you can help Magnus to find everything that could help." came from Izzy. I nodded at that and said: "I think Magnus is right. As long as you can't protect yourself from Magnus' influence, you shouldn't come over here. When it always looks like today... not everyone would leave this flat again alive." Jace looked at me, his hands closed together in his lap. "Alec, listen..." "Jace, it's not your fault so don't tell me you're sorry. I really believe that. Don't worry." "It's my job as your parabatai to worry." "In battles..." "Every time and always. You're not only my parabatai, your my brother, too." Simons gaze drifted from Jace to me and back "Are you sure that you're straight? We could leave you alone if you want to..."

Jace shot him an angry look and showed his middle finger to him in a not too nice gesture. Clary and Izzy laughed at that, Simon just raised his eyebrows. "Clary, you have to find something, I'll miss you too much if you don't." I laughed to show her that it wasn't completely meant serious and she smiled back at me. "No, you won't. It would be like vacation for you. You can confess it, I already know." Jace looked shocked, than as if he had been hurt, his gaze wandering with his pointing finger from Clary, to me and back to Clary. "You're a traitor! My girlfriend!?... If you want a vacation from me, you can stay here." Everyone raised their brows at him, but it was Clary who said what everyone thought. "Stay here? With Alec and Magnus? You're giving me the accreditation to cheat on you and sleep with Magnus? Because we don't have a good working rune? Mmh... let me think about it..." Jaces jaw dropped down and we all laughed as he answered: "Noooo!... Oh screw you all! That's not my day with that fucking Kuri demons, a party without my own clothes and without my girlfriend, flirting with a sparkly glitter cat although I'm straight... I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"I think it's time for you to leave. I want to look after Magnus before he makes himself another pair of cat ears. It was nice seeing you at that party." I walked them out and went to Magnus' spell room. "Hey. How are you?" Magnus just sat on the floor, a pentagram formed burning decorated the middle of the room. He didn't psalm a spell, read a book or draw symbols to the ground, he just sat there. "I'm good." "Yeah... You really look like you're feeling great." He moved a little but didn't stand up or look at me. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. "Alec... What have I done? I can't be in the same room with you and your family and friends anymore. I can't throw partys anymore... I ... I waited for you, for being allowed to kiss you whenever and wherever I want... I can't do that anymore..." I watched him shocked because he started crying. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn it broke my world down like it broke my heart.

I pulled him into my arms, leaning my head on his and rubbing up and down his back slowly to sooth him. "Shhh honey... It's okay ... We will find a way..." I lifted his chin with my fingers so he had to look in my eyes. "I love you, Magnus. More than anything else in my life. We get through this. Understand?" He nodded softly. The kiss I gave him was light as a feather but he returned it and in my head I just felt relief. "What do you think about getting some sleep?" "But I have to search for a ..." "You don't have to do it tonight. Let's go to bed, honey."

A few weeks passed by with Magnus nearly never leaving his study or spell room. Sometimes it became so late or early that he didn't make it to bed. Catarina Loss came over a few times, working on a new spell with him. I made a lot of errands, buyed the ingredients for a spell or searched for books everywhere. I just felt useless to be true. The only thing I really helped with was saving time, helpful yes, but nothing important. I wasn't allowed in a room together with Magnus when Catarina was there. She protected herself with a spell but Magnus didn't trust himself when I was around and didn't want to build a sexual tension.

Today I was running through lightly falling snow to get a book from the institute Izzy found there. The little voice in my mind was happy about that, I missed my family and friends and somehow felt isolated. I've only been hunting three times with them, they didn't enter the apartment and Clary couldn't create a stronger protection rune until now. Catarina was with Magnus again, they wouldn't miss me, they forgot everything when they started working on that spell. I knew my mother was in Idris but I will see Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon today.

Entering the big room of the nave, illuminated by the rest of daylight falling through the windows, I took a deep breath, smelling memories and smiling. I took a look at my watch and decided to go to the training room. Outside I already heard the sounds of two people fighting, as I entered the room I saw Clary and Simon on training mats in a hand-to-hand fight. Both were sweating and panting heavily. Jace and Izzy were standing a few feet away, watching every move. Simon made a come hither motion to Clary and said : "Come on, you know I'm stronger." I had to watch very closely to recognize Clarys next move, damn that girl had become fast! She made one step in Simons direction with a grin in her face, within a jumping move into a handstand, she twined her leg around his neck, let herself roll over and pushed Simon with her and to the mattress with a loud thud before he knew what even happened Clary sat on his back and said: "But I'm way faster, don't you think?" She patted his head, Jace laughed loudly and proud for sure, Simon made a moaning ouch-sound and laid his head down.

I made a few steps toward them as Clary jumped into Jaces arms and he swung her around in a circle. "By the angel, tiny. You became damn fast." They all looked at me and Clary was the first to let go of Jace and running into my arms, she got a lot stronger, too. "Alec! It's so nice to see you. But never call me tiny again!" She slapped my shoulder but still smiled brightly as she let go, making space for Jace and Izzy who cuddled me together. "Jace has to be a great teacher, who would have thought that?" Again I got a hit on my shoulder. "Ouch... What?" I looked to the mattress where Simon still laid with his face buried in the material. "Is he still alive?" Simon waved his hand in our direction without lifting his head and mumbled: "Hi..." Clary waved her hand in Simons direction and rolled her eyes. "He's okay. He just still thinks that 'playing dead' is a tactical move that really works." Everyone laughed and Simon looked at us now. "Not funny, Fray. You're hurting my heart... and everything else with that fucking move. What the hell do you teach her, Herondale?" Jace pulled Clary in his arms and said: "Everything that's worth it to learn. All the right moves to push someone down to the mattress hard." His grin said everything before he kissed her. Izzy, Simon and I just made our "Ugh!"s and "Ew!"s and coughed until they stopped kissing.

Clary and Simon went to the showers and we went down to the kitchen getting something to eat. We talked about everything that came to our minds and I left a few hours later with the book in my hands. I really missed them and appreciated that we didn't talk a lot about Magnus today. I knew they could see how tired I was, how useless I felt but talking about it wouldn't help.

I entered our house and smelled in the floor that they spoke a spell today. I wondered if Catarina already went home and forgot to close the door but when I entered the apartment I saw that I was wrong. "Magnus?!" The cushions of the couch had holes surrounded from burned material, the small table was broken, books lay everywhere, blood was on the floor at the bookshelf. I stormed to the spell room and saw Catarina laying on the floor, blood dripping out of a deep cut on her forehead. I sat on the floor, searched for a pulse on her neck and let out the breath I was holding when I found it. I laid her head onto my lap trying to wake her up but failed. I put my jacket under her head, stood up again and searched every room for Magnus screaming his name but finding nothing but a shaking Chairman in the bedroom. I tried to calm the little man down and placed his shaking body onto my arm and carried him with me. I picked out my phone, dialed Magnus' number and heard his phone ringing. I found it in his study on his desk, hidden under paperwork. I called Jace then, telling him in panic to come over as fast as possible. The whole apartment was a mess, I went back to Catarina and hoped Jace would be here soon, cause I didn't even know my own name anymore. The first one I called for help nowadays was always Magnus, so what could I do when he's not there? I crawled the Chairman who laid in my lap and pressed a towel to Catarinas wound, waiting...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alecs POV

I went to the door to buzz the front door open and left this here open, going back to Catarina and Chairman Meow like a zombie. "Alec!?..." "Over here... in the spell room... we need the first aid kit..." Jace came in, putting away his seraph blade, with the kit under his right arm and Izzy, Clary and Simon behind him who also jacked away their weapons. He knelt down next to Catarinas free side and pushed my hand with the towel away to examine the wound. "Alec, what happened? The apartment's a mess." "I don't know... Magnus is gone..." He opened the first aid kit and started to clean the wound, looking at me a second and saying: "Alec! What happened!?" Then he began to suture the cut. "I couldn't find him..." He watched over his shoulder to the other three. "You search the apartment for something that tells us what happened and if we need help from the clave. Clary, come over here." Izzy and Simon turned around and left, Clary knelt down in front if me. Somehow I was just gliding with my fingers through Catarinas hair, although she couldn't be calmed by it, it calmed me down. "Slap him." Clary looked at Jace confused. "What?" "He's shocked. Slap him. I need him to talk and my medical gloves have to stay antiseptic."

I felt Clarys hand crush down on my cheek, my head flew to the side and the skin tingled where her fingers connected with it. "Hey! Slap him, not knocking him out! I forgot how good you are at that." "Ouch..." I said, rubbing my cheek and smearing Catarinas blood over it without really recognizing it. "Alec, was Catarina awake as you found her?" "No. No she was already unconscious." "Okay. Does she have other injuries?" "I didn't search." I realized that I didn't really do anything for her and searched her body for other injuries. "No other injuries except a few bruises. There's just a silvery powder at her nose and lips." Jace gave me a swab from the first aid kit and I wiped it off, maybe she knows what knocked her out when she sees the silver dust. Jace made the last stitches and covered everything with band aids. Catarina as a nurse maybe will flip out when she'll see it, but for first aid it was good, Jace knew what he did.

Izzy and Simon came back the same time I went to the corner in the room to pick up the Chairman again who ran over there as I opened the door. "Magnus is nowhere to be found, but he gave the intruders a hell of a fight. He attacked them with his magic before they could take him. We didn't find anything that could tell us where they went. I'm so sorry Alec." I just nodded in Izzys direction and crawled Chairman Meow. "We have to wait until Catarina wakes up, maybe she knows more. Let us take her into one of the bedrooms." Jace heaved her up already as he said that and I opened the doors for him. We laid her down on the bed in the master bedroom cause the en suite bathroom was the best stocked one if something was needed. "Thank you for bringing a first aid kit, I had to find out that I forgot to get a new one. And sorry because..." "It's okay, Alec. It's about Magnus, I understand that you're puzzled. It would be the same with me if Clary had disappeared like that."

I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I did everything to push them back. "I'm back in a second, I'll get a glass of water and a wet washcloth, maybe we can wake Catarina up." On the way to the kitchen I stopped in the living room, looking at all those damages in there, at the blood on the floor, somehow I knew it was Magnus' blood at the bookshelf, the biggest puddle of all. I shook myself out of those thoughts and got the water and the washcloth. I sat the water down on the bedside table and laid the cold washcloth on Catarina's forehead. I sat down on the bed beside her and touched her cheeks with my cold hands. I ignored the gazes of the others who sat on the other side of the bed, (Jace) in an armchair next the window, (Simon) at the end of the bed (Clary) and standing next to the door (Izzy). I just hoped she would wake up because I wanted her to. "Come on, sweety. Wake up." She mumbled something in her sleep and I needed a few seconds before I understood "No Magnus... No..."

It felt like hours before her eyes fluttered open, but only have been a few minutes maybe half an hour. I nearly jumped up as she looked at me. "Catarina... Where's Magnus?! What happened!?" I felt Jaces hand on my shoulder to get me to slow down. "How are you? Maybe you have a concussion, you got a big cut on your forehead, I sutured it." Jace looked in her eyes and searched for signs of recognition, confusion or anything else. "Magnus? Is he...?" "He's not here. Do you remember what happened?" Jace asked. She softly touched the band aids on her forehead and hissed in pain before she tried to sit up. Jace tried to hold her down but she gave him a look which told him to back off. "It's okay, it's just a headache." We knew she lied but let her have her way, she was the nurse after all. She sat up and took a sip of the water I gave her. "We were working on the spell as the bell ringed. I don't know who it was, but Magnus must've opened the door, otherwise his spells would've protected us. It must've been someone we know. Before he could've come back into his spell room the hell broke loose. I heard him and minimum five other guys shouting and things breaking. Four people came into the room, three warlocks attacked me until the third one got the chance to press something to my face. I fainted then... I think... I still heard Magnus fighting... but that's all... I'm sorry..." Catarina looked at me with tears in her eyes, she was one of Magnus' oldest friends, it must've been hard for her too. "We found that silver dust on your mouth and nose, do you know it?" I gave her the swab. "It's a sedative for magic creatures, warlocks and faeries. Normally you just throw it at someone, a small amount will knock you out if you breath it in. But they had warlocks with them, so that's why those humans tried to press a rag to our faces."

"Did you recognize anyone?" Jace asked. "No, the warlocks were very young. The rest seemed human. But there were ten or eleven people in here at the end, it was well planned. Alec... a few weeks ago, at Magnus' party... you weren't the only ones who saw his tail and cat ears that night. I heard rumors about him, friends told me that collectors were searching for him." "Collectors?" I asked, I never heard that, just rumors. "They are what it sounds like. Collect and show or sell at the black market. Magnus knew about it, I told him and other, trustworthy contacts did too. He searched even harder for a cure and thought his name and status would protect him, but we were wrong." Her eyes got a shiny glance again, a tear finally finding its way down her blue cheek. I took her hand and asked: "Do you really believe those collectors kidnapped him? He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a few hundred years old, who would be so damn crazy?" I got angry and tried not to scream at the end.

Jace looked at me, then to Izzy. "It's still something we can work with. Izzy, we need someone who's not known by the downworlders to search the black market for infos. If someone really wants to **sell** Magnus,..." Jace spitted that word out like venom. "...it will emerge very fast. We need names, places, rumors... anything." Izzy left the bedroom with her phone in her hand. Catarina squeezed my hand and I looked at her and she said quietly: "Alec, a neko doesn't exist naturally. You saw at the party what happens when Magnus gets aroused. Do you know what people will do to get him? You have to save him, please." She didn't say all she wanted to say. My thoughts were the same. What would people do or pay to get Magnus alone as a trophy for his status? What would they do to him with this sexual influence he has as a neko? I had to close my eyes as my thoughts ran wild, I had to swallow down the bile, feeling sick suddenly. Yes, I had to find him. Very fast.

I tried to calm my breathing down, inhale as much oxygen as I could. I stood up from the bed and heard Clary saying my name like through clouds, then Jace... I stumbled out the bedroom, out the apartment, out the house and turned to the right, vomiting into the hedge. While I was just coughing anymore, I heard steps behind me, but didn't find the strength to stand straight. "Do you feel better now?" It was Jace. I didn't even feel embarrassed, just sick, angry, panicked... just too much. "We have to find him, Jace..." My voice sounded like I had eaten sand. I took the water bottle Jace offered me and gulped down a mouthful. "I don't want to think about what they will do to him... but it doesn't stop... It's nothing like when Sebastian kidnapped him. He could stand much but what... what they want..." I had to fight down the bile again. "He's very strong, Alec. We will get him back to you, no matter what it takes. I promise that in the name of the angel Raziel."

Magnus' POV

 **Ouch... ouch...** My head was beating like a drum, as if my brain wanted to get out of my head. I pressed my hands against my head, or... I tried to press them to my head... I heard the rattling of metal chains when I moved my hands and felt cool metal at my wrists. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on something cause everything seemed like a blur of colors and too bright light. After a few seconds I recognized my hands, my wrists were encased from shackles, a thick chain going down into an anchoring in the ground. I rattled on the chain getting angry at the déjà-vu. "Argh! Come on! You have to be kidding me!" The chain only was about three feet long, I was possible to sit but not to stand straight. Just like in Jonathan Morgensterns fucking prison just without other people in the room, I was completely alone.

I tried to bring myself into a sitting position but my headache let me sink back to the tiled ground. _I remembered fighting off five very young warlocks I didn't know the names of and a human, who just tried to come closer all the time. I remembered Catarina screaming my name. I attacked them with my magic and knocked two of them out before one of them got their goal. I felt blood running down my side and soaking my shirt. I tried to get back into the spell room, to Catarina. On the way there we destroyed the living room with our magic attacks and they were very good in blocking the way. I got another deep, bloody wound on my right thigh as I stood in front of the bookshelf, slowly feeling dizzy from losing too much blood and that human pressed something to my mouth and nose. Then all went black and silent_.

That human, he came to me as a client and didn't want to hear that in the moment I didn't take any jobs. He unnerved me with his calls and visiting so I let him in to tell him in person that he had to find another warlock. Now I knew that it all was planned 'Henry Dayton' maybe doesn't even exist. I looked down at myself. My clothes were bloody but as I felt for any wounds there was nothing, the warlocks must have healed me. I took a look around. Tiled ground, blank white walls, a small barred window completely out of my reach, exactly like the metal door with the barred opening. I laid on an old blanket, next to me stood a glass of water and... that's it. **Wonderful... I feel like in a luxury hotel... I'm curious, when will I get my spa treatment?** "Hello?!" I listened a few seconds but only heard a hushed rustle. "Is anybody here?!"

"Shut up, God dammit." It was more a whisper than anything else and it was full of fear, a female voice. "Where are we?" "Shut up... or they will punish you for disobedience..." "Who are they?" I heard a door crashing into a wall, rustling of chains and movements of more than one person. "What the hell is going on in here!" I tried to get over to the door, but the chain pulled me back into a sitting position nothing even near the door. "Hello? Where are we? What do you want?" A key was turned in the lock and the door also crashed into the wall. A bear of a man entered the room and before he closed the door, the back of his hand crashed down on my jaw and throwing me to the ground. I could see stars dancing around my head and heard beautiful bells ringing. "Ouch..." I opened my mouth to test if my jaw was broken, it was just bruised. "I can pay you a big amount of money, more than your actual employer. Just let me go."

One of his paw-like hands grabbed my jaw and made me wince. It was impossible to get out of this grip, that man was just made of muscles and flesh and a head taller than me. "Listen, little neko. I'm doing my job, I'm not corrupt and if you would know who my employer is, you would understand why I don't even think about raping you. Although your a hot piece of meat..." His fingers played with my ears, his left hand slowly closed around my throat and pushed me to the ground, pressing down on my airway. I tried to stop him with my hands but couldn't reach my neck, the chain was too short. He pressed me down with his body, one of his legs between mine and still choking me as his right hand found it's way between my legs and under the jeans. I struggled hard beneath him, but had no chance to get rid of him. "Oh yeah... I would love to play with you..." He licked his way up from my jaw, to my mouth and over my cheek. A shudder of disgust ran down my spine. "And you taste so good..." I fought to get enough air in my lungs under his choking hand. "Fuck... you..."

He laughed above me and said: "Be glad you're so precious, otherwise..." He squeezed my dick one last time and I winced before he let go and stood up again. "Behave... or I'll forget the fear for my employer. And he said nothing about not hurting you." He closed the door behind himself and locked it. I rolled myself into a ball until I could reach my neck with my hands and coughed, while I softly examined the damage. Despite of my assumption that the water was poised, I grabbed the glass now and took a mouthful. I soothed the burning in my throat and I nearly moaned at that. **You fucking asshole... Come back to me when my hands are not captivated...** My vision became blurry, like my thoughts. **Fuck... I knew it... Alexander...** "Alexander..." I whispered before I became unconscious again.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Simon has ascended and is out of the academy, but Magnus and Alec don't have adopted children. I own nothing^^

 **Chapter 14**

Magnus' POV

It was all dizzy again. I laid on the floor, it had to be very early in the morning, the sedative normally wears off after two or three hours. This time there stood something to eat in front of me. As if I would touch something again... I looked down on myself and registered other clothes. They really undressed me when I was unconscious, at that thought I felt sick. I didn't know one thing they did to me, only that they changed my clothes in clean ones. The trousers were too big, the shirt too tight, plain black both, my feet were bare now and they made a hole in the material of the jeans for my tail. My enchanted ones were more exactly and comfortable but this one will work. My tail twitched and then I saw it. At the tip of it was a little pink bow on the black fur. **Yeah!... Funny!...** I ripped it off and threw it to the ground. I felt my ears twitching back to my head, showing the anger I felt.

"Now now... who's going to be so petulant?" I heard the key unlocking the door and saw the form of a human body in the shadow of the opening. A man came in, wearing an expensive, well fitting suit. He had blonde, short hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin and red horns on his head. A tail whipped from side to side lazily, looking like the red tail of the devil is often pictured. As he came closer I tried to slide away from him, but the chain didn't offer much possibilities. "Oh, don't worry. I won't touch you in that way, you're too precious." He knelt down on one knee next to me and examined the dark fingerprints on my neck before standing up again and cleaning his hands on a handkerchief as if I'm dirty.

Another man came in, the bear from the last time. He carried a chair and put it down far away from me and grinning in my direction before he turned to leave. The man in the suit grabbed his arm and whispered "John, we have to talk. Come over in an hour." The bear, John, nodded and left, closing the door but not locking it. The suit guy sat down on the chair. "Yes, I'm an Ifrit ... and the collector who catched you. I will talk to your keeper. He has to be careful to not leave any bruises until we deliver..." "But he's allowed to hurt me?" I interrupted him. He looked at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Yes... if you don't behave. I got a few warlocks in my services, they can heal you if necessary. But you have to do what the keeper says." "Everything he says?" He looked at me thinking about it a few seconds. "Not everything. Every collector got the same orders, it's not allowed to rape you or fray you beyond repair. No scars or something else that influences your beauty. But you know how much damage can be healed by a warlock's magic without leaving scars or bruises, don't you, Magnus Bane?"

I got up in a sitting position and watched that guy. He had to be one of the high class collectors, his suit looked very expensive, tailored for him. There had been eight warlocks at the attack and even when they were young, they were expensive. "You know me and still you have the nerves to kidnap me? My friends are already searching for me, I hope you know that." He grinned in my direction and said: "Which ones? The shadowhunters? From your boy toy Alec Lightwood? Or your warlock friend? She wasn't on the rarity list, she got killed at the attack, so don't wait for her. But your little boyfriend would maybe bring some money, he's quite beautiful..." I tried to stand up with as much force I could muster, tried to get my hands to this shithead's throat and strangle him. I pulled at that damn chain until the shackles carved into my skin and blood dripped down to the ground. "If you try to touch Alexander, I will rip your head off and push it so deep up your ass that it comes out of your throat again, you piece of shit!" He laughed at that and lit a cigarette, taking a deep breath before looking at me again. He wasn't even the slightest bit afraid. "It's okay. Cool down, little neko." He exhaled the smoke into the room still looking as if I didn't mean any harm. "He's not important for me." He stood up and went over to the door, even with the shackles cutting in my wrists, he was nearly 10 feet away, completely out of reach.

"Who's paying for me?" He looked over his shoulder, exhaling smoke again. "You will see soon enough, your just staying another night. Your friends won't find you, it's too late. Eat something." He closed the door after he went through and locked it. I crashed to the ground and let the tears run down my cheeks freely now. **It can't be. She's not dead... I would've felt it... Catarina is okay... she's okay...** I couldn't think of something else as I stared at my bloodied hands and let the tears silently roll down my cheeks and mix with the blood on my hands when they fell...

Alecs POV

(Magnus' POV was a few hours ahead, because of his drugged sleep)

We went back up to the apartment and to Catarina after Jace let me took some breaths of cold air. I sat down beside her again. "Hey, are you fit enough to heal yourself?" She opened her eyes and looked at me with a tired gaze. "No, I'm too tired and exhausted. I need a few hours of sleep before I can do something. Alec, we have to get Tessa Gray over here. She and her husband James are in Rome right now. We have to perform a locate spell as soon as possible or we will not find him. My jacket is in the living room, please give me my phone out of it, would you?" I got the phone and gave it to her. I left to go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and leaning over the sink to splash some cold water into my face. The man in the mirror nearly shocked me to death.

I shouldn't have left him alone... he did all that work on the spell for me, made the first spell because of me and I left and had fun with my family and friends while he fought for his life. I heard Catarina's voice through the door. I wanted to scream, I wanted to destroy something, hit somebody... I just wanted to do something! I came back into the bedroom when Catarina ended the call. "They will portal over here soon. Tessa is a very good friend, she loves Magnus and will do anything to help." "Thank you, Catarina. Try to rest now, but don't sleep, when you have a concussion it's not allowed. When Tessa is here, she can heal your wounds."

I left to the living room where the others sat and silently talked to each other, making plans or just saying their partners what's on their mind. They stopped talking as they saw me. "Tessa and James Carstairs will arrive through a portal soon. They can help with a locate spell and heal Catarina's wounds." Clarys eyes had a gleaming in them, she already knew Tessa and liked her. Jace said: "The infamous Tessa and Jem the catnapper. I hope they can help us. Did you already decide if we should inform the clave? That Duncan guy owes Izzy a favor but maybe we need more capacities..." "Hayden!" I nearly screamed. Jace and the others looked confused. "What?" "Magnus' black market contact! He can search for information, too." I picked out Magnus' phone and dialed his number. "Bane! What can I do for you, baby?" "Here's Alec..." "Ohh... mmh... I didn't mean it with that baby..." "Shut up and listen, Walsh. You owe me a favor for hitting on my man and still being alive..." "Mmh... Yeah..." "I need your contacts, eyes and ears on the black market. Sent your little birds out and give me all information you get about Magnus or selling a neko. I need places, names, rumors and the best time for the infos was yesterday, understand that?" There was a short silence, than I heard him answering: "Yes... okay. Who would be so damn stupid to kidnap Magnus?" " _You_ know how the black market works, tell me..." "I don't know, man. I'll do everything I can to help. I call you when I got something." "Okay." I ended the call and looked in the shocked faces of Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon. "What?" Simon answered for all of them: "Wow Alec, who knew you could be so bossy. It suits you pretty well. I still have the feeling I have to salute or something like that."

The others nodded at that, I rolled my eyes and put Magnus' phone away just as a portal opened, the blue shimmer showing through the half closed door. I went over there and saw Tessa and James entering the room. Both just nodded at us and Tessa directly asked for Catarina. I showed her the way to the bedroom. "She has some bruises and maybe a concussion, she had a deep cut on her forehead. She's tired and exhausted, her power so far to minimum that she can't heal herself." "Okay, give us a few minutes."

Jem stayed with us in the living room and talked to Jace. "I still think it's weird that you look as old as me and married my great great great grandmother. Whose son with your parabatai, who was called James in memory if you, married a Carstairs. Is that only confusing me in what I have to call you because of the family tree or everyone else too?" Jace laughed at Jem who answered: "I think we should stay with 'Jem'. That's the best. No 'uncle' and never something like 'grandpa'. You always knew that you're special, didn't you? Why shouldn't it be seen in your family tree?" Jace shrugged and grinned, he just loved it to be called special. Then he filled Jem in in everything that had happened. I leaned my head on the door frame and heard Catarina talking to Tessa, explaining everything, their voices very quiet through the wood.

After half an hour they both came out of the bedroom, could I say that Catarina had a healthy blue skin color again? She was twiddling at the band aids on her forehead, the stitches underneath them were gone. "We're going to perform a locate spell. Depending on whether he is protected or even hidden with magic barricades it may take a while, hours even. We need something that belongs to Magnus..." I looked at Tessa, went into the bedroom took one of his favorite shirts and put it into his blood in front of the bookshelf, giving it over to Tessa carefully. "Are you sure it's his blood?" "Yes. I'm sure." She just nodded and went with Catarina into the spell room. Izzy came over to me and pulled me in her arms. "I know you don't want to hear that, Alec but try to sleep. You can't help him when you didn't get enough rest." "I can't sleep, Izzy. I'm exhausted, but my mind is running high. I can't sleep." "Just try it, Alec. I will wake you up if we get to know something no matter how unimportant it may seem." I nodded on her shoulder slowly slipping out of her embrace. "Okay... I'll try it."

I laid in the bed I shared for such a long time with Magnus now. His scent was in every fiber of the sheets, blankets and pillows. I rolled myself up on his side and inhaled his scent, trying to get him back to my side with just my willpower. After an hour with staring at the wall, at the ceiling and the window, I slipped into sleep.

 _It was just dark and cold, I could feel my breath leaving my mouth in white clouds. Then I began to see the white tiles I was laying on, plain white walls and then the heavy metal door opened, revealing a shadow and... fear inside of me. There was this man... blonde with green eyes and red horns, blowing cigarette smoke in my direction... "Blonde with green eyes?... I never thought your taste in men would change so much... and so fast..." I felt a hand running over my shoulder, like a whisper of a touch. Magnus was visible next to me, I had to look up at him... but so much? I tried to touch him and heard chains clatter. Looking down I realized that I was sitting on the ground, my hands in shackles. The Blonde talked to me but I didn't hear a sound. "I would never cheat on you... I love you..." I tried to reach Magnus again but the shackles held me back. "You can't reach me like that..." Magnus said, his fingers caressing my cheek. "... you're too far away." "But I'm right here. I'm here with you." "It's just a dream, Alexander..." I wanted to lean into his touch, but it was gone and he wasn't standing next to me anymore. I coughed as suddenly no oxygen came into my lungs anymore. I grabbed my throat, my hands awkwardly slippery. I looked down on my hands, covered in blood a tear falling down on them. A whispered word reached my ears "Alexander..."_

I shot up in the bed, looking at my hands and more confused because they weren't bloody. I inhaled deeply still feeling like someone tried to bar me of it. I went over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was sure I'll see bruises of fingertips on my neck, but there was nothing, just black runes or silver shadows of old ones. I splashed water into my face. I pulled on a jeans, grabbed a shirt and closed the button of my trousers as I went into the living room the shirt hanging loosely over my shoulder. All eyes directly went to me as I ran my hand trough my disheveled hair, trying to tame it. Simon threw his hand over his eyes and said: "Ew man! I don't want to see you shirtless! That one time in the academy was enough!" Clary really blushed and looked away, fixing her gaze on Simon now, like Izzys, Jaces and Jems. "Which time at the academy?" Jace asked. I pulled the shirt on and answered hectically: "No time! He's just weird again." I remembered the day too well as Simon walked in on Magnus and me at the academy. I blushed slightly but came back down fast as I remembered my nightmare.

"How long was I asleep?" Izzy came closer and said: "Maybe four or five hours, but we don't have something new." "I had a dream about Magnus. It was like that vision in Edom, Magnus told me that it isn't real and I had to get out of it. This dream seemed like a mixture of a dream and reality..." I searched for Magnus' phone and dialed Haydens number. The others looked at me as if I'm completely crazy. "Walsh, Alec Lightwood speaking..." "Hey man, I'm fast but not so..." "It's okay, I'm calling because maybe I got something. Do you know a dealer, a collector or an informant with blonde hair, green eyes, red horns and a devils tail?" I knew I sounded silly and tried to block the gazes boring into me by turning half around as I talked. "Mmh... No. But it sounds l Iike a demon mark that's unique, I'll ask around and call you when I find something. It's a hard task, I got the feeling my contacts know something but are too scared to say it..." Was I imagining things or was his voice insecure for a second? "Hurry up. I'm waiting for your call." I ended the call and turned to the others, all eyes on me again... hurray.

I sat down on the destroyed couch and grabbed a coffee cup from the table. Someone must've went to Taki's and got breakfast for all of us. In that moment I didn't even recognize if the coffee was still hot or already cold, I just took a sip not really tasting anything. The others sat down too, on the floor, next to me on the damaged couch or in the rampaged seats. "Have you heard something from Tessa and Catarina?" Jem took a coffee cup for himself and said after taking a gulp: "No, I've been in there half an hour ago, they are both deep in the spell. I didn't want to disturb them and just left." Izzy took a bagel and ate it right out of her hand. "What did you dream, Alec? Who's that guy you described to Walsh?" "Like I said, it was like that vision in Edom. Magnus was there, I think I was in his position, chained with bloody hands and... it doesn't matter... Magnus stood beside me and that guy sat there talking, but I couldn't hear a sound from him. His suit looked expensive, he was somebody who has to say something. Magnus told me he's far away... but then I woke up." Izzy stuffed the rest if the bagel into her mouth and searched for her phone. "I'm gonna call Duncan. Maybe he can use the description for his investigation on the black market."

Simon looked after her when she went to the kitchen searching for the number on her phone. "Who is this Duncan guy? Do I have to become jealous?" Jace watched him with raised eyebrows "If you ask me..." "No! Everyone else but you!" Jace grinned into his paper coffee cup but shut up and I said: "Duncan Ashwell is a friend of Izzy, it's long ago that they worked together on a mission when he was sent to New York. She saved his life. No need for jealousy, he was interested but Izzy was more into downworlders to make our parents angry." Simon didn't look too pleased but didn't say more to that. Jace still grinned and patted his shoulder, he could be such a little sadist sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Magnus' POV**

The next hours nothing happened. I didn't even know if I should be tired cause that drugged sleep knocked me out of the rhythm. The food began to look more desirable with every passing hour, but I didn't touch it. The thirst was more of a problem. Sometime around midday the door was unlocked again. A young woman came in. Her clothes revealed more than they covered, she was very beautiful but... controlled of fear. Scars covered her skin new and already healed ones. She picked up the untouched plate without looking at me and as she went to the door again, I wanted to ask her something, but then saw John standing next to the door. The girl picked up a new plate with food from a serving table, poured some water into a glass and sat both down next to me. I nearly jumped at the water and gulped everything down, moaning at the cool feeling in my still raw throat. The woman left scared because of my abrupt movement and I saw John's sarcastic smile before he closed the door and pushed the girl forward to the next cell.

This time the water wasn't drugged. I tried to pull out the chain of its anchoring again until I heard the key being turned around in the door. John the bear entered and closed the door behind himself, not locking it. I tried to not show my fear, tried to play cool and just watched him. He pulled the chair closer to me and sat down, pulling off his leather gloves finger for finger and letting them fall to the ground. He made me nervous with his silent behavior. "Can I help you?" I asked in a pissed off tone. He grinned viciously, taking off his scarf and throwing it next to me on the floor, too. "They are searching for you... my master isn't happy about that fact. Now, we have to deliver a few hours earlier than planned. You have very old warlock friends, don't you?"

Before I could think about to give him a snarky answer, he jumped up, the chair slamming back and to the ground behind him as his body collided with mine hard. I was pushed down on the floor, the chain strained to its maximum above my head and the shackles cutting in my wrists making them bleed again. I tried to kick him off of me, using my legs with all my strength because my hands were useless. He pushed me down with his weight not even blinking when I kicked him. "Piss off you fucking...!" I couldn't end my sentence, he grabbed my head and smashed it to the floor, making me see stars and hear as if I got cotton in my ears.

He used the minutes I needed to recover a little, to turn me on my stomach, pushing down my jeans and shorts to my knees. I turned my head a little and everything turned around me, making me sick and close my eyes. In a slurry tone I whispered: "No rape..." He tied my feet together with his scarf and pressed one of the gloves into my mouth, making me choke. I felt his hot breath on my ear and it twitched back in disgust. I heard how he opened his belt and trousers and struggled as much as I could, pain shooting through my body everywhere. My head exploded, my wrists burned, bruises formed on my arms and legs.

He pushed my head down into the blanket I laid on and licked over the skin on my neck. Then he whispered in my ear: "Such a beautiful thing... it would be a waste to not taste you..." He licked over my skin again, sniffing in my scent like a dog. I muffled a moan of disgust into the glove, together with some nice words to describe him, but he couldn't have understand one of them even if he wanted to. "No rape... but there was no mention of sexual harassment being forbidden... you taste so good, little kitten..." He dipped his index and middle finger into his mouth, coating them with saliva before he let them slide between my buttcheeks and playing with my entrance. I tried to get away from him, but he swung one of his legs over mine, pressing his arousel into my thigh and rubbing it against my body. His heat radiated into my side, his breath touched my cheek and ear, hot and with the smell of booze. One of his fingers slid inside of me. I screamed into the glove, closing my eyes and trying not to cry. I tried to get away again, but was pinned down heavily by his weight.

His moans made me sick, the movement of his hips and dick against my thigh made me gag. He let the second finger slip inside and I screamed again. I tried to get my hands free, it didn't matter how much it hurt, I tried it. Blood ran down my arms and dropped to the ground, my muffled screams were drowned out by his grunts and moans. I didn't know if minutes or hours passed by. He eventually let go to push my ass up and kneel down behind me. He stroked his dick with one hand, the other massaged my ass cheeks. I tried to not move my tail, I only wanted him to come to an end and didn't want to distract him, but it twitched out of pain as he pulled me back, my wrists feeling like they will be ripped off. He grabbed my tail, wrapping it around his fingers and pulling hard as he came all over my ass, a cracking sound reaching my ears together with a wave of pain which knocked me out.

I woke up at the sound of a closing belt. The glove was pulled out of my mouth, laying in front of my face. My feet were free again, but the trousers were still down at my knees. I laid on my side, aching everywhere but my tail was the worst, I couldn't even move it, like there was a blockade made of pain. I didn't make a sound, the tears running down my cheeks were silent. I hated myself for not being stronger. The door was pulled open and I heard John say: "Heal his wounds and clean him up. I need him in one hour without any signs of abuse." "Yes, Sir." A woman with pink skin, white hair and gold eyes entered the room and knelt down next to me. I hid my face behind my arms but hissed in pain as she touched my tail, nearly fainting again. "I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you even more pain..." "Then you should have helped me instead of listening to this shit standing outside of the room! Just heal me!" She looked at me sadly but I didn't really care. "Do you want me to sedate..." "No! Just fucking do it!" She nodded, snapped her fingers and green sparks laid down over me, sinking into my body. My broken tail flipped back into the right position, the scream echoed through the room a second, before I recognised that it was me screaming. The forming bruises left my skin and the deep cuts on my wrists closed slowly. She wiped the blood and sperm off of my body and pulled my clothes back on. I could've sank into the ground out of shame. The High Warlock of Brooklyn... proud and powerful... only a abused figure of fun now.

I brought myself into a sitting position and tried to look somehow confident. The warlock left after she did her work and I just waited for the next thing to happen, feeling a part inside of me shattering like glass.

 **Alecs POV**

I didn't know what to do, just waiting and watching my hands, it made me absolutely crazy. Tessa and Catarina were in that room for over eleven hours now. Looking at Jem I asked: "Are you sure that they are okay? They have to eat or drink at one point, don't they?" Jem just nodded and watched the clock ticking again with a worried gaze. They were all in the apartment again after Jace and Simon were at the institute to get gears and weapons for our team. They told everything to Maryse she needed to know, my Mom came home from Idris to watch the institute and help us. We were ready to go and fight wherever the two warlocks would send us to. Even Jem was dressed in a shadowhunter gear again, fresh marks all over his skin. Although he never wanted to fight again, not wanted to live the life of a nephilim without his parabatai, he decided to fight for Magnus. For friendship which was built when even my parents weren't already born. Simon and Clary looked like shadowhunters, as if they have never been something else, marked and dressed like nephilim and the same grim expression in their faces, waiting for the hunt.

When the door opened and Tessa came out, we all jumped up and packed seraph blades in the belts at our hips, I picked up my bow and quiver. She looked more than exhausted as she held the door open for us. Catarina made the last steps to open a portal. "You're going to La Punta, Callao." She had to smile a bit as she said: "That's in Peru... Yacht Club Peruano. That damn thing is surrounded by water! He has a building behind the official club, not visible for mundanes. We can get you to the beach, we have to cross the dock by ourselves and get into the building behind the Yacht Club. Let's go..." I stayed still a second looking at Catarina and Tessa "What? You're not coming with us. You look like you fought a war yourself, you're both exhausted as hell, it's too dangerous! Magnus would kill me if he finds out I took you with me in that condition." I gestured to both of their tired forms with my hands. Tessa looked at me as if I'm totally crackbrained. "You don't have the authority to say something in that." She went through the portal before I could react.

I looked at Jem, my mouth hanging open, he shrugged and just smiled before he followed her into the portal. Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon went after him. I turned to Catarina again "You're..." "I'm right behind you. Go." I went through and was hit by the high humidity and much too warm temperature for December. We formed as a group again and made our way over to the dock. I turned my head to Tessa and Catarina and said: "When you need strength during the fight, take it from anyone of us. You don't have to ask, just be sure you won't run low." Both nodded without missing a beat.

We made our way over the dock without running into any mundanes, the club itself was something different. We were all glamoured but we had to find a way through that building without much attention. We splitted up to prevent collisions with the guests or waiters in the club restaurant or in the kitchen beneath it. We went through the warehouse and to the small loading area with a pier leading to the next building. Tessa told us: "When they don't already know that we're here, they will know it when we enter the pier. There's a protection spell." We got ready for the fight. I prepared my bow, Izzy let her whip slide through her fingers, Clary, Jace, Jem and Simon named their seraph blades. Jace and I were the first to enter the small pier, crashing down the door of the building at the end and evaluate the situation. It didn't need more than three seconds before the first throwing knife passed my head. I let the arrow go, getting the goal the Eidolon hitting the floor. We took cover and I signaled the others that we had to fight Eidolon demons and mundanes. That meant knock out, bring down to fall but do not kill the mundanes.

Jace nodded in my direction, I put my bow on my back and we stormed into the building more fighting hand-to-hand. We cleared this first hallway and the two branched off offices. We stormed through the door into a broad hallway with about 20 metal doors on each side and a staircase at the end going upstairs onto another open floor leading to a big office or conference room, the blue light of an active portal shining through its windows. Some mundanes dragged captives up the stairs, they screamed for help and tried to get out of their grip. Some big wooden boxes stood between cell doors, maybe for animals. Three warlocks throwed their attacks at us and we jumped into cover again. Now everything went so damn fast. Tessa and Catarina fought against the other warlocks. Human keepers tried to fight us back again. Everything was just loud but I heard _that_ scream. "Alexander! Alexander I'm here!"

I saw a very tall, broad guy going to the cell at the end of the hallway, throwing something inside and Magnus' voice stopped short after. "Magnus!" I forgot about my safety as I saw that animal enter the cell and stormed into the human keepers. I heard Jace screaming my name and cursing at my impulsive reaction. The mundanes were not a problem we could knock them out fast enough. I ran to the cell as one of the warlock attacks crashed into me, smashing me into one of the closed metal doors. My vision went black for a moment, the voices and sounds around me slurred together. "Alec!... Alec!" I felt the burning of a stele on my neck and my eyes shot open. "Stop him! On the stairs, Izzy!" Jace leaned over me his stele still in his hands. I looked to the stairs and saw that guy carrying an unconscious Magnus in his arms. Izzy and Simon tried to get to the stairs, but someone had opened the cell doors and the captives pressed their way in the other direction, trying to flee. I pushed Jace out of the way and tried to get to the stairs myself. "No! No! No!... Magnus!"

I didn't really get closer, that guy nearly had arrived the end of the stairs. I couldn't help myself, I threw one of my daggers. The blade sank deep into his shoulder, he screamed and nearly let Magnus fall down. I was pushed back from the bodies in front of me. I grabbed one of the big wooden boxes standing at the side of the hallway and climbed onto it. I took my bow and the arrow left it, flying through the railing and gauging into the bear's thigh. He screamed again, falling like a tree and crashing to the ground with Magnus. Two other men came out of the office, together with that guy of my dream with the red horns and tail. The two humans took Magnus and went back around into the office, the blonde guy stood in my shooting line. Izzy arrived at the staircase, red horns saw her and turned around to flee leaving the wounded bear behind. I let go another arrow, hitting red horns in the breast and seeing him fall to the floor as well. Izzy stopped another mundane from carrying his employer into the secure office and then the blue shining went off. Izzy looked into the office then back to me, her eyes sad. "No... No no no..." I sank down to my knees, looking up to the office, saying this one word over and over again.

 **Magnus' POV**

"Magnus!" His voice echoed in my head as I felt the silver powder working its way into my lungs. I couldn't answer anymore before I hit the ground his name only a whisper on my lips.

I felt fingers gliding over the fur at my ears, so softly. My head laid comfortably on a thigh and I began to purr without opening my eyes just relaxing into his touch. "Alexander..." I pressed my head deeper into the caressing fingers until I heard a giggle. **A giggle?** My eyes shot open. "For Lilith's sake, your so sweet. I think I'm gonna ask father if I could have you." I sat up in the fluffy comfortable bed and looked back over my shoulder. There was a woman, a warlock definitely, somehow familiar. She was very beautiful, normal porcelain skin, silver hair, violet eyes like amethysts. Tall like Izzy and slim, sitting on the bed like a cat. A white dress caressed her breasts, hips and legs perfectly. The room was all white, walls, bed, flowers, furniture, carpet ... all white. Sunlight made everything shine. I let my hand run through my disheveled hair... and then stopped in my tracks. My hands! No handcuffs, shackles or chains. I snapped my fingers... and nothing happened. "Where am I?" The woman laughed at my try to use my magic. A male voice answered: "Your home. Welcome my son." **Oh my... that's bad...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Magnus' POV**

My ears twitched back, my eyes closed, I stood up from the bed and turned around to the voice opening my eyes again. Asmodeus, my father, just looked like the last time in Edom. Tall, deathly pale in a white suit. The barbwire on his head was shining in the light like his gold green cat eyes which looked so much alike mine. He smiled at me with his sharp, big cat like teeth. "Father..." I said, letting my hands sink to my sides. "Well, that's why I can't use my magic. But we are not in Edom." He made a few steps to close the distance and stand right in front of me, a sharp fingernail sliding over my cheek. "No, not Edom. We are home. The realm I chose to be home. I think it, this place forms it. So... no magic for you, my son. I don't trust you." I turned my head to the side, breaking eye contact as his nail pushed deeper into my skin, nearly slicing it open.

"What do you want? Am I just here for a little entertainment? Or to be a toy for her?" I looked over to the woman on the bed who played with her hair, smiling and watching us. He turned my head to lock our gazes again. "She is your sister, Aisha." That explained why she felt so familiar. "Do you remember what I said in Edom? What demons are there for? With your spell, you made something unique, just existing in the fantasy of humans and downworlders before you came along. You became something that heightens desire and wrath if you don't get the desire. Aisha couldn't take her hands off of you." His hand ran over the fur of my ear, down my head, neck and my back until my tail glided through his fingers during his speech. He was so close now that I felt his breath tingle my skin at my neck with every word he spoke, not like a father to his son, more touching me like a pet he liked. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. "For sure you're here for my entertainment. I want to watch how love changes into desire and fury. I like how you awake the desire in other creatures. Let me see a bit of it..."

His hand slid over my neck, black smoke flowed around us like clouds and his voice changed as he whispered: "Magnus..." Just like Alexander would say it, his voice was like silk, I inhaled deeply, his smell invading my nose together with the smoke. My eyes slipped shut again and I was pushed deeper into the memory of Alexander. What I couldn't see was the come hither motion he made to my sister. I felt the body heat in my back and hands slipping under my shirt gliding to the front and onto my stomach. I turned around after my shirt was thrown to the floor. All I could see was Alexander, those blue eyes looking at me expectantly. I crashed my lips to his, parted them and slid my tongue in, playing with his and moaning into his mouth.

 **General POV**

Asmodeus stepped back, sitting down in a chair next to the window, watching the couple kissing, smiling proudly because of the vision he plastered into his son's mind. Aishas hands slid over the naked skin of Magnus' torso, softly pulling him back to the bed with her. She moaned into the kiss and let herself sink down onto the mattress. Magnus slung his arm around her waist and pushed her up the bed until her head hit the pillow. Her hands grabbed his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as his lips found her neck. Magnus moaned loudly and Asmodeus bent forward in his chair, feeling the desire like a wave coming from Magnus and a second later Aisha reacted to it, as if infected. Her body pressed into Magnus' and it only took minutes to fill the room with desire and need and loud moans like thick smoke.

Asmodeus inhaled deeply, he was so curious about that neko rumors and had to say, he wasn't disappointed. Magnus kissed his sister again, his tongue playing with hers and both moaning louder than before. Her hands were already underneath Magnus' jeans, grabbing his ass. Their bodies grinded against each other, Magnus had one hand under her dress, running up her thigh and Asmodeus snapped his fingers, grinning like a devil.

 **Magnus' POV**

There was something wrong, the smell too sweet, the body under mine too small and slim and with soft curves... I began to hesitate in my moves. I broke the kiss, looked down at Alec... My face contorted in disgust and I nearly stumbled over my own legs whilst I tried to get away from my sister as fast as possible. "Urgh..." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, standing beside the bed now and looking down at my still dazed sister. She tried to grab my hand and pull me back into the bed, looking seductive. I shook her off and stared at our father who sat in the chair, a big satisfied smile on his lips. My face still showed disgust. "How could you do that!? She's my sister!" Father smiled even brighter before he said: "She doesn't seem to mind that fact and I don't either. You're education and living as a human is the reason you think about it like that. I can't wait for the moment you remember all the places of your sister your hands and lips touched." He stood up and pointed to Aisha. "You want to know how you influence others now? Look at Aisha."

Aisha slung her arms around me from behind, pressing her lips to my neck and grabbing my dick through my jeans. I shook her off. "God dammit! Don't touch me!" Father laughed and grabbed my sister hard on her upper arm, pulling her from the bed and forcing her in a standing position. She tried again to touch me and I went back to get out of her reach. He pulled Aisha with him over to the door. "Enough for today, my son. You earned your right to rest." I looked at him with still angry eyes. "What are you gonna do with me? Just tell me what awaits me." He grabbed Aisha with his other hand too. She tried to wiggle out of his grip no matter if she hurt herself with it. "I already told you. I want to bath in the desire others feel for you. When I got enough, I will give you away as a price." "You're kidding me... You can't do that." "I have to ask for your permission when I want your immortality, but nothing ever prevented anything from being a caged animal." He opened the door and closed it after himself and Aisha. I stormed over to it and grabbed the handle, electricity shot through my body, the complete wall glowing white and I was thrown back a few feet, landing on the floor. My father said the truth, just another cell, only more comfortable than the one before.

I decided to look into the closet and found really nice clothes in my sizes. I picked something out that looked comfortable and went over to the bathroom. It was big with a bathtub, a shower, toilet and a sink and good stuffed. A nice golden cage for the new broken winged bird. I stripped out of my remaining clothes and slipped into the shower cabin. The hot water soothed my muscles and my mind running down my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything around me. Alexander was there, he found me, I heard him screaming my name before the sedative worked. So close and yet so far away. But he searched for me, that was all that mattered, there was a chance to get out of here, because Alec never gave up. I opened my eyes a watched the water running down my arms and then my hands. I turned them slowly, big palms, long slender fingers, all rings were missing since his capture. I always liked my hands, now they were totally useless without my magic. My fingers curled, building fists and I slammed the right one into the wall a few times, leaving out my anger.

I stopped when I saw blood stains on the tiles of the wall, the skin on my knuckles was cracked open but the pain somehow calmed me down. I grabbed the shower gel, popped it open and began to rub it into my skin. **Wonderful... lemon... now I'm smelling like Jace...** After washing my hair I left the shower, dried myself with a fluffy towel and put on my clothes. Next to the sink lay a beauty case, but I wasn't in the mood to apply some make up. I just left the bathroom and laid down on the bed, staring into thin air.

 **Alecs POV**

We changed one of the three guestrooms into a training room after I moved in with Magnus. Now I was punching the wooden dummy relentlessly, my fingers, knuckles and wrists already hurting under the bandages, then I started the kicks again. The others were in the apartment too, somewhere in the living room, kitchen or guestrooms like Tessa and Jem or Catarina to get some sleep and new power. Jace was in the training room with me, sitting there and cleaning our weapons but saying nothing, just watching me now and then with a worried gaze.

Normally a workout did wonders when I was angry, but now it didn't help although sweat ran down my back and my muscles screamed because of exhaustion. I screamed my anger out and gave the dummy a very hard kick. The thick pole holding the wood torso splitted and cracked at the contact, letting the torso fall back, the head swinging slightly over the floor now. "Argh! Great! Now I can't even punish something anymore!" Jace looked from the dagger he polished, up to the dummy and then at me. "I wondered how it could take so much, I expected it to break fifteen minutes ago..." I ripped the bandages off, throwing them to the ground. Jace put the dagger aside and came over, stopping on the training mattress.

"Okay, come over here." He got into a fighting position and waited for me to come over. "No, it's okay..." "Alec, now come over here! You're more furious than I've ever seen you. Now let's fight!" I got on the mattress too and into fighting pose. I let Jace make the first move and dodged his fist. He easily jumped over my leg as I let myself glide to the ground and tried to kick his legs aside, but he failed to prevent the kick up into his stomach with my other foot after his landing. Jace gasped for breath but his next attack came immediately after I stood again. I blocked his fists with my forearms, but his circle kick yanked me off of my feet. I rolled myself up, slinging one leg around his ankle and pulling him down. I tried to fix him under me, but he turned us over, pinning me down. I blocked a few punches, but then they came through and somehow I didn't try to block anymore. Jace stopped in his tracks, breathing a little faster but not panting. "Hey, I wanted you to fight because you're so angry, not so you'll get a punishment. You don't deserve a punishment."

"Yes I do. What have I done? If I wouldn't have acted so stupidly, he would be here with us... Now it's just waiting again... I'm going crazy..." Jace was still sitting on my lap, his knees right and left beside my hips, he held himself up with one hand beside my head. The door to the training room opened and Clary's head poked in, she stopped still a second, then came in all the way. "Oh no, Alec... And I thought you were over him years ago?" I looked at her dumbfounded a few seconds before I turned my head to Jace. He looked down at me smirking, also realizing that we were very close and that this position looked very compromising. "Who would ever be? I'm just gorgeous." Jace said and then leaned down to press his lips to mine with a loud smacking sound. I threw my head to the side, pushing him away from me. "Ew! Jace! Don't do something like that! Get down of me you jackass!" He tried to look hurt "Ohhh. You're not nice. I know I'm a very good kisser..." I pushed him off now and stood up. "Why did you come over, Clary?" Jace rolled over onto his stomach and watched us grinning.

"I just thought you maybe want to eat something or get a little rest after all that..." I just shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry and much to angry to get tired." Jace stood up too as he saw that I picked up my stele to draw an iratze. "Let me do it..." He took my stele and let it slide over my skin and I watched how the bruises on my hands healed. I drew the last bit of the iratze on Jaces shoulder as Magnus' phone vibrated and played Black market I picked it up. "Hayden. You're late..." "I know and I'm sorry. My contacts are way more talkative since the ... since Magnus arrived at his destination. He's in Nah'raz the realm Asmodeus decided to be his new home..." The phone nearly fell out of my hand... "His father has him?..." Jaces and Clarys low conversation stopped and both looked at me as shocked as I were. "Yeah... Nobody wanted to go against Asmodeus, but he already spreads rumors that he wants to give his son, the neko, away as a price... Fuck man! He's really Asmodeus' son?! I knew he has to be someone huge, but Asmodeus! Really?!" I didn't really hear everything, it was like my brain had shut down. "How can you win him? How could I get there?" "That are just rumors by now. I don't know more but..." "What, Hayden?!" "... he wants to have some time alone before the games start. We're talking about a prince of hell... you won't survive that, shadowhunter..." "Call again when you know how to get there. Thanks Hayden." I ended the call and just stood there frozen. "He is... his father..." Clary looked from Jace to me "He's in Edom again?..." "No... Nah'raz... Asmodeus' new home... I don't know it..."

Jace came over and I felt his hand on my shoulder, pressing his fingers down hard and shaking me a bit as I didn't react. "Hey... Alec... We will find a way, we always do." "Yeah..." I said to the wooden floor. Jaces worried gaze went to Clary and back to me. "Okay, let's go to the others. Tessa and Catarina need more rest but when they are awake we can talk about what to do." He pushed me to the door, my feet worked without me thinking about it. My only thoughts were about Magnus and how miserable he looked the last time under his father's mercy in Edom.

 **Magnus' POV**

I just became tired. I didn't know if it was because of it was just boring or if I really was tired. I let my eyes slid shut after I took enough of my time to remember every white thing in that room... Everything was white! I laid there, fully clothed with crossed arms over my chest, but however slipped into a dream.

 _"Alexander!" I moved my feet to walk over to him, but I couldn't close the distance. He walked away, as if someone pushed him forward. I followed him, everything around us looked cloudy as if there were no doors, walls, people or furniture. I blinked and he was gone... "Magnus." I turned around and felt arms around my neck and a weight nearly throwing me to the ground but I could catch and hold it. "Magnus." Alec looked at me with these so blue eyes before he kissed me. Our lips molded together, every emotion from the last hours and days showing in the kiss. I pressed his body deeper into mine, my hands slipped under his shirt caressing his skin, feeling the scars, the runes, the moving of his muscles. I broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, but my lips found his again directly after that. My hands travelled over his back to his neck and into his hair pulling on it not too gently. My tongue played with Alexanders and we walked back until his back hit a wall._

 _He moaned into my mouth and my lips wandered to his throat as the need of air became too much. Alec then opened the buttons of my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. I purred deep from my throat, while his fingers roamed over my naked skin, I let my tongue glide over his adam's apple and felt him swallow under my touch. His moan sounded so much hotter than I remembered it. I grabbed his wrists and pushed them to the wall over his head with one of my hands, kissing him deeply and pressing my body firmly to his. Our skin touched and it felt so right, so good, so... not enough. I let his hands go to open the buttons of his jeans, his fingers ran through my hair and then gripped it tightly. My head sank back into my neck, a long moan escaping my lips, but I somehow managed to push his jeans and boxers down to his knees and he slipped out of them. "I miss you so damn much, honey." "I miss you too, baby." I said as his lips found my neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh and making me grind my hips into his._

 _"I... I miss your voice..." My fingers scratched down his back and earned me a deep moan. "...your moans... your smell..." He sucked at my skin hard, definitely leaving a mark, my right hand gripped his shoulder blade, the left glided down to his ass. My lips found their way to his again, kissing him deeply but short before my mouth wandered down his neck, his chest, to his nipples. "...your taste..." I caressed his muscles with my lips and tongue, leaving small bite marks on my way down. Kneeling in front of him, his arousal standing thick and proud and already leaking with pre cum, I looked up into his lust filled blue eyes "...you're mine." My lips closed around his pink head, my eyes slid shut at the taste of Alec on my tongue and I moaned at the feeling of the silky skin over the hard pulsing muscle between my lips. Alecs head shot back against the wall, a loud moan echoing from the walls and his hand found its way into my hair, pressing me down on his dick. I let him feel my moans, sending the vibrations of them directly into his sensitive flesh, I took him in as deep as I could, hitting the back of my throat before sliding back up. Alexander dictated the rhythm by the moves of his hips, thrusting up into my mouth and guiding my head with his hand. "Oh... by... by the Angel... Ah yes!... Magnus!..."_

 _My hands found their way to my own jeans, I opened them and as I felt Alecs movements getting faster, I pushed them down to my knees. My mouth let Alec go, making him groan in disapproval and then I stood up while getting out of my jeans and underwear. I kissed Alec hungrily, turned us around and guided him over to the couch. I looked deep in his eyes, my fingers caressed his cheek. "I need you so bad..." Alexander kissed me lovingly first, but it soon grow hungry again. I turned him around in my arms, kissing, licking and biting his neck and shoulders. My hands wandered over every inch of his skin they could find and I whispered in his ear: "Bent over, baby..." Alexander bent forward, his forearms resting on the back of the couch, his legs stretched and his beautiful ass sticking out for me. My hands touched his back, gliding or scratching over the milky white soft skin, the black runes, the silver lines of faded runes, the slightly thicker skin of scars. I heard his labored breathing, watched the twitching muscles in his trained, broad back and his apple shaped, perfect ass._

 _I licked my index and middle finger, coating them with saliva and let one finger slide into him. Alec moans, his muscles tensing, his entrance sucking me deeper. "For Lilith's sake, Alexander..." My finger slid in and out of him only a few times before I pushed the second finger inside him, too. His moans nearly made preparing him unbearable. "Alexander... you're so perfect." Alec pushed back against my fingers, trying to get more friction. "Magnus... I need you... take me." I pulled my fingers out and placed my dick at his entrance, pushing in slowly I savored the feeling of his muscles closing so tightly around me. "Oh yeah... Ah... Magnus..." His breathing hitched as I filled him right to the hilt. "Baby... you're so tight..." I began to move slowly, relishing in the heat of Alec, in his moves, his moans... in Alexander. I gripped his hips to hold him in place as my moves became faster my thrusts harder. I hit his prostate and he threw his head back, moaning louder than before and digging his nails into the couch. "Oh fuck!... Yes... harder!...Harder honey!..." I nearly pulled out all the way before slamming back into him, hitting his prostate dead on and feeling his body pushed forward. I gripped his shoulder to steady him and thrusting into him even harder._

 _"Alexander... Fuck!... I'm close..." Alec gripped the couch so hard his knuckles turned white, but let go with one hand to stroke his dick with the pace of my thrusts. Our moans filled the room and everything felt hot and heavy and smelled of sex and Alec. "I'm gonna come..." His muscles tensed around my dick, sucking me even deeper, he moaned deep and long as he came all over his hand. I pulled his upper body up to my stomach, my hand gliding to the front of his throat, my head resting at the skin between his neck and shoulder, thrusting deep into him. "Alexander...Ahhh..." I came inside of him and bit down into his shoulder, my closing around his throat but without strangling him. I thrusted into his sweet ass a few more times as we both came down from our high. He turned his head and kissed me sloppily. "I love you, honey." I slowly slid out of him and turned him around in my arms, kissing him with all of my heart before looking in his eyes, I felt like I was nearly crying. "I miss you so bad, baby." I touched his cheek, let my fingers caress his cheekbones, his jaw. "I love you, Alexander. Never forget that." I kissed him with all of my heart and felt a tear running down my cheek..._

I woke up with a start, still feeling the tear rolling down my cheek. I touched it and knew, this part of the dream was true, and it felt too real, I was too old for wet dreams. I nearly shrieked when I saw what woke me... there was a child sitting on my bed...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Magnus' POV**

The warlock boy sitting on my bed looked like a human boy at the age of seven or eight. He had dark, tousled hair on his head and green eyes. His skin was white with black markings like of a snow leopard, small black horns were poking out of his forehead. He looked down at me, his fingers playing with my blanket. "Do you always make so awkward noises when you sleep?" I let my gaze travel around the room, looking for someone else in here, but we were alone. "Who is Alexander?" He asked the next question before I said something to the first one. His hand slowly came closer and he tried to grab my ear. I let it twitch back to my head and my head slowly gliding to the side and out of his reach, looking at him sceptical. I pushed myself into a sitting position, recognizing that a shower was very much needed. The boy let his hand sink down, turned his upper body around to grab something from the bedside table and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing very intensely. "Who are you?" He slid closer to me, bouncing down on the bed and trying to reach my ear again. "I'm your brother..." I ducked my head down and ignored the outstretched hand. "Aha... And how can I help you?" He grabbed something again, chewing loudly and visible. "I was instructed to bring you food."

I looked to the bedside table, there was a plate with sliced fruit bits, the half of it already eaten. "You didn't answer my questions. And why am I not allowed to pet you? I will be careful, I promise! And don't you wanna know my name? Or why I'm still here? Or how I got in here?" I watched him talking like a waterfall and tried to lay my hand over his mouth to shut it and stop his questions. He watched my hand coming closer to his lips, held it with both of his small hands and pushed himself up to look over it. "Are you not hungry? You slept so long and you were moaning and squirming as if you were in pain... Are you in pain? Can I help you somehow?..." "Okay, stop!" I held my hand up in front of his face, his small fingers still gripping my long ones, so it didn't really look like a stop motion. "It's nice to meet you..." His head followed every of my words with a nod and I pointed my index finger to him. "Ezekiel." "Ezekiel... wonderful. I need a shower. So if you would be so kind and leave..." His small fingers left my hand and I felt the sticking of fruit juice like glue. He grabbed a piece of pineapple from the plate and held it in front of my face. "Don't you want to eat first? You are so skinny and this is so so sweet. Like your cat ears, they look so cute. Can I touch them now?..." The piece of the fruit swung from side to side with his gesturing hand in front of my face.

I exhaled audibly, laying my head into my hands and regretting it immediately as my fingers stuck to my nose. "I'm not hungry anymore." I mumbled into my hands and heard him chewing the pineapple before he moved, kneeling next to me, his hands landed on my ear. I froze a few seconds while his glutinous fingers ran through my fur. I jumped up and out of the bed, nearly knocking Ezekiel down too. "Okay! That was nasty! You need a shower too. Please go and unnerve our father!" His sad eyes met mine, he sat back and played with my blanket again. "But I'm not allowed to go to him, I'm always with my mom but she's busy. They are all talking about you, you know? You were sleeping and all of daddy's other pets went crazy and mom told me I should bring your food in here and she looks after the other pets..." I looked at Ezekiel and said: "I'm really a pet for him now?" Ezekiel's look was wholehearted as he answered: "Yes... but you're a really cute one! And you're nice. I like you." I had to be true... somehow he was cute... a little bit... sometimes... "Ezekiel listen, could you do me a favour? It's totally boring in here. Can you get me a few books?" The boy nodded enthusiastically already gliding to the end of the bed and climbing down of it. "Okay! I will be back before you can say 'come back'!" He waved at me and ran out of the room without a problem. I sprinted to the bathroom, getting out of my clothes while running. So children didn't react to that neko thing... but I influenced adults even when I had wet dreams in another room, that was the bad thing. I stood under the hot water again, washing away the remnants of my dream... but for Lilith's sake, that was a hot dream!

 **Alecs POV**

I woke up on the couch in our living room. How could I even have fallen asleep on that thing? It was so destroyed, the springs were poking into my side... It was way to silent, where were the others? I pushed the blanket aside and looked at my forearm where a rune was fading into my skin, I didn't know that rune. I remembered my dream in every detail and nearly wanted to look into the mirror and search for bite marks on my shoulder... yeah... that dream was hot. I threw my legs over the edge of the couch and... I needed a shower.

I heard low voices coming out of the dining room and went over to my bedroom. The door was open which meant Tessa and Jem were awake. I took a long shower and slipped on fresh clothes before I entered the dining room where everyone sat around the table, stopping their conversations as I came in. All eyes were on me, Jace, Clary... everyone was smirking... "Mmh... Hi..." Jace answered: "Hey. Slept well and had nice... maybe erotic dreams?" I blushed at that and only said: "Mmh... yes... I slept well... But what's that?" I showed them my forearm and the faded rune. Clary looked at it as if everything was alright. "It's a sleeping rune, or an anesthesia rune if a nephilim can't stand the pain. It's one of my new runes." "But why do I have it on my arm? And why can't I remember how you draw it?" Izzy watched me, her eyes a mixture of worry and sadness "You needed the sleep and rest. You were in such a bad condition you wouldn't remember it when the world had gone down. We just left you alone when it became clear what you were dreaming about..." Simon grinned and said: "Yeah... the sounds you made... You made us all hot and bothered." Izzy slapped his arm so hard he made a face. "Ew! It's my brother you're talking about!" "Ow! You're stronger than it seems..."

I sat down with a face as red as a tomato. "You're pigs. Really, all of you." I grabbed a piece of the pizza that was enthroned in the middle of the table and took a bite. "I didn't need to rest, so it's not my fault you had to listen to my sounds. Did Hayden call again after you euthanized me?" Tessa swallowed her bite of food and said: "No, he didn't. We try to find a way to Nah'raz, but to tell the truth... we will need all resources we got and contacts which are not very compatible with the accords..." Jace let his pizza slice sink down on his plate. "That doesn't matter. We often use ... mmh... everything we can without the clave knowing it. The only one who always argued about that, sits there..." he pointed in my direction. "... but I don't think this time he will also do that, right?" They looked at me expectantly, I watched my plate with the pizza, my sweating hands rubbing over the jeans on my thighs. "No... No, we have to use all we can. Everyone who wants to quit, you have the possibility now. I won't be mad, I would understand it. I will do anything for Magnus, I love him more than something else, but I can't demmand that from you." All motions stopped during my speech and as I looked up again, all eyes were on me, the cheese on Jem's pizza slice glided down on it in strings like in slow motion without him recognizing it. Simon spoke in Clary's direction then: "Are you sure your new high tech rune to let him sleep didn't destroy a lot of his brain cells? He didn't say such nonsense before you put that rune on him..." Izzy smiled at Simon. "Yeah... He's just very brave, I wouldn't dare to say something like that." She took my hand in hers and nothing more was said about that.

 **Magnus' POV**

I left the shower and worked my way into my trousers, while Ezekiel came back, his arms full of books. He let them fall onto the bed and sat himself next to them. With my shirt laying over my shoulder I went over to him and took the first book I got 'A Tale of two Cities' and had to smile a little as I remembered it was a favorite of Will Herondale. "They will give you a little time to enjoy, I hope..." I ruffled Ezekiels hair and answered: "Yes, thank you very much." I picked the shirt from my shoulder, but before I could pull it over the door opened again. A woman came in, a silver collar surrounded her neck a chain went from the collar to the hand of the keeper, wrapped around his wrist but hanging loosely between both of them. I looked over to Ezekiel but... he was gone, or not visible anymore, I don't know...

The woman definitely was a slave, the black silky cloth that flowed around her curves showed more of her skin than it hid. She seemed human and somehow remembered me of Jocelyn and Clary. She had milky skin, dark red hair that was tied into a high ponytail and flowing down her back in soft curls. Her green eyes looked to the ground, not even a short glance went into my direction, but she was striking beautiful even in her submissive behavior. She had a pile of clothes in her hands, a small silver box sat on top of it. She sat down on her knees and calves, still holding the clothes. The keeper, slightly shorter than me but tenfold of my muscle mass, moved his wrist a bit and the chain snapped back out of the collar and wrapping completely around the keepers wrist without disturbing the slaves motions. He looked at me with his completely black eyes and nodded to the bed. "Where did you get the books from?" "They were here after I came out of the shower." He watched me, squeezing his eyes in disbelief but didn't say anything more, he just closed the door and I knew he will wait in front of it.

The woman was brave enough to look at me, after her keeper left. "Our master wants you to wear this to the audition." She held up the clothes and the box. I took them and threw them on the bed. "He's my father, not my master!" I nearly screamed at her, she looked shocked and picked the clothes from the bed without standing up. I tried to stop her and grabbed her wrists but tried to be gentle. "Stop that... I won't wear those clothes. No matter if he says it or orders me to do it. Come on, stand up." I tried to pull her up but she wiggled her wrists free and watched the floor with a traitorous gleam in her eyes. "They will punish me if I don't get you ready for the audition... please..." She sobbed quietly and her shoulders shrugged lightly. "Please do as they command..." I looked at the "clothes" on the bed, it had even less material than her outfit had to offer. It was a long white loincloth that would cover my front and ass, but was slitted on the sides and would show my legs completely up to the golden decorated belt-like top of it. Fine golden chains would decorate my naked skin on the legs at the sides when I would wear _that ... thing._ I opened the silver box and found a golden upper arm bracelet in form of a snake and... a collar. **No fucking way! I won't wear that!**

A heavy knock on the door echoed from the walls and the shouted question of our guard: "What takes you so God damn long?!" The woman threw a pleading gaze in my direction, a tear running down her cheek. "I won't wear that stuff!" The door was pushed open and bear number two came in, with a turn of his wrist the chain connected to the collar of the woman. **I miss my magic...** The guy watched me very calm, crossing his arms... or... mountains of muscles others would call it. "You could have it the easy way, pulling those clothes on yourself, or the hard way, that includes me helping you. No matter how many bones I have to break, I can heal you before your father will see anything of that. Knocking you out is another possibility, but maybe it lasts too long, you know how impatient your father is."

I was pushed back to the wall by an invisible force and couldn't move away from it. I hissed in his direction, my ears twitching back to my head as he pulled hard at the woman's chain, throwing her backwards to the floor with it. He grabbed her arm, pulled her into a standing position and pressed her arm into her back with so much force the woman cried out. He looked at me grinning as his other hand grabbed her wrist and let the forearm break with a quick motion. The loud cracking sound of breaking bones and the scream of the now heavily crying woman penetrated my ears. I tried to get over there, but couldn't get away from the wall. I had to watch while that beast let his hand wander over the throat of the crying woman down to her breast, kneading it roughly before red sparks sank into the skin on her arm through his other hand. She screamed again as the bones jumped back into the right position and connected again. She looked like she was about to faint any second only still standing because of the keepers grip. "You know very good how it works, High Warlock... What do you choose?" He let the spell, that pinned me to the wall go, I sank down onto my knees but before I could storm over to attack him, he grabbed the woman harder and signaled me that he would break her neck without hesitation. I hissed again, stood up and grabbed that loincloth from the bed while glaring at him.

He pushed the woman to the floor and let the chain snap back to his wrist, letting go of her collar. "She will help you. Hurry." He left the room again, the woman crawled over to the silver box that fell to the floor and picked up the collar and upper arm bracelet. She stood up but didn't look into my eyes, she just closed the broad gold ring around my neck, the emeralds which were embedded into the gold, shimmering in the light. Three filigree gold chains in different lengths hang down from the collar and fell over my breast, the snake bracelet was following, placed on my right upper arm. I stopped her as she tried to open my trousers "I can do that myself." I searched the bed with my eyes for something more to wear... some undies maybe, but found nothing. "Is there something I can wear under _that_...?" She just shook her head and didn't even turn around while I threw the loincloth back onto the bed and opened my jeans. "If you want to I can turn around, but believe me, you won't get any discretion here anymore. Shame means nothing in this realm with our master." I hesitated a few seconds more before I pushed everything down and stepped out of it, the chains on my chest accentuated every move with a quiet clangor.

She took the loincloth from the bed and began to close it around my waist and then pulled it down to my hips and draped the material into the right form and to the right places. "Thank you, by the way..." She gently pulled my tail through the hole in the loincloth. "I can take much, but I can't watch someone being killed because I'm stubborn and pride. What's your name?" She picked a gold chain out of the silver box and connected it to the collar at the back of my neck. "They call me Emerald, because of my eyes." "The name suits you. Why don't you want to touch me all the time? I just ask because since I'm that neko thing, everyone can't let the hands off of me." She looked at me and it seemed like a smile wanted to fight it's way onto her lips. "I want to... but when you were raised to not give in to what you want..." "If you do, you would get punished, I guess." She nodded and her fingers tried to tame my hair, making my ears twitched at the slightest contact. "Sorry..." "It's okay. I'm still not used to them. Do you know a little boy running around here?" Emerald grinned and said: "You mean Ezekiel... Don't tell anybody about his visits. He's funny and very good in hiding his actions, but what he's doing is not allowed." She turned her back to me and opened the door without getting an electric shock. Bear number two looked more than pissed. "Took you long enough!" On his way through the door he took the end of the golden chain from Emerald and flicked his wrist to connect the silver one to her collar. I learned very fast that when he pulled the chain, the collar felt like acid on the skin, burning its way into the throat, so I followed him like a good dog.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is a new chapter^^ Hope you like it and please review^^**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Magnus' POV**

I felt so... humiliated. I learned the second time in my long life, why warlocks are so intimidating. When you're not able to do something against a magic attack, you recognize how powerful magic really is. I always thought I'm in a good shape, enough to defend myself, skinny... yes, but with enough strength hidden in my built, lean muscles. But always when I was without my magic, my physical strength didn't do me any good because my enemies could use magic!

I haven't been a good dog... my throat felt like it was on fire or burnt halfway through of acid. Bear number two had to pull the chain a few times because I was too slow in following his orders. We entered a very huge open room, light flooded in through wide and high windows everywhere and everything was... white! White walls, curtains, carpets, seats, couches... everything. There were couples making out on every surface, some of them having sex without even recognizing the presence of other people anymore.

My father sat in a white throne heightened on a platform, right next to him sat Aisha talking to him and on his left side sat a man with dark red skin, his fingers had long, sharp black nails, his eyes were golden green cat eyes like mine and my father's... maybe another brother. My father looked in our direction and made a come hither motion with his hand yelling: "Aaron! You're bringing over my new favorite family toy and one of my favorite slaves! Come over here...!" **Aaron!? Aaron!? That's not funny! Bear number two name's Aaron?!** The collar collided with my neck again as _Aaron_ moved but I didn't, lost in my thoughts. A painful moan escaped my lips as my legs followed, the acid biting its way into my skin. Somewhere in the back of my mind , under the pain, I recognized the hands sliding over my legs, knees, forearms, tail trying to hold me. In front of my father Aaron disconnected the chain to Emeralds collar. She immediately went up the steps, kissed my father deeply and then was pushed down by her shoulders while my father got more comfortable on his throne, Emerald got to work on opening his belt and trousers... I turned my head away, closing my eyes in disgust. "For Lilith's sake... please don't do that, you can't be serious..."

"Oh come on Magnus! Don't play the sweet, little, blushing virgin here! Take a look around! Savor the lust that's flooding around in that room!... Ohhh... She's so great at that... you have to try her..." I cursed my own reactions as I looked at him angrily and saw Emerald's head bobbing up and down my father's length and his relaxed face with his closed eyes. Aisha and the guy to the left of my father grinned and watched my reactions. I looked away again, watching a water reflection dancing on a wall and trying to fade out the noises coming from my father or the other couples... I hissed in _Aaron's (I still can't believe that's his name!_ ) direction as he pulled the chain hard at the final moan of my father, I had been so successful in zoning out. The moment I looked at him again, he smiled down to Emerald and his thumb smeared the remnants of his cum over her wet lips. Her eyes showed no feelings or thoughts as he did that whilst she was dressing him up again. After closing my father's belt she stood up and the man next to my father grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest kissing her hard and I frowned at the thought of my father's cum still lingering on her tongue and that guy's...

I shook myself out of those thoughts and said to Asmodeus: "So that's what my future is gonna look like?" I nodded in Emeralds direction. "A slave pushed from one swollen dick to the next one?" Asmodeus took the hand of my sister, pressed a kiss on her fingers and laid it down on his knee, he leaned back in his throne looking at me amused. "Now now, don't be so sassy. I don't know how your future looks like, it depends..." "It depends on what!?" "Who will win you, of course! I think for maybe two years and then we will let them fight over you again. What do you think? So your little nephilim will have the possibility to get you for a little while every two years!" I watched him angrily but as I tried to get over to him and crash my fist into his grin, Aaron pulled the chain back and I nearly fell backwards. Hands were grabbing for naked skin from all sides while I still tried to swallow back the pained moan. Asmodeus bent over looking down at me amused. "I think I'm very forthcoming here so don't be so unappreciative! Your little nephilim boyfriend just needs to find a way to come into my realm and then you can cheer for him winning the games!"

I grabbed the collar and tried to hold it back from touching my skin as I stood up again, I watched my father who looked like a happy child with a new toy. "Do you know how much I really hate you?" "My son, it's not nice to say something like that. I let you come in here to see something more of your influence on other species, but it seems your not very interested in everything that happens here." He pointed to the man next to him, Emerald was sitting on his lap, riding him like a horse gliding up and down on his cock. The man laid back in his chair, gripping her hips tight and taking the control of her moves as loud moans escaped his lips. "Although we've got so much sexual tension here... Take a look around! There has to be someone you want to fuck... or someone you want to be fucked from. For me it doesn't matter, pick one or two... or more?" My father pointed to the people in the room, humans, demons, warlocks, faeries, vampires who were somehow not influenced by the sunlight in this realm, werewolves a little bit of everything. My gaze stayed on my father's face. "I'm not interested. Just like you said."

He really looked disappointed for a second before clapping his hands and saying: "Okay! So no private performances anymore, I understand. That leaves me disappointed and in a bad mood... Aaron, bring him back to his room. Magnus... I hope you'll sleep tight and will have pleasant dreams again." He smiled so sickly sweet down at me, I knew exactly that he knew what I had dreamed about earlier this day and recognized maybe it wasn't all a dream. My jailer pulled on the chain, making the collar burn in my skin again, but I refused to move as long as I could stand against the pain and the strength of Aaron. I glared at my father, my hands gripped the collar harder and I felt it becoming hot under my fingers as Aaron let more magic flow into the spell of the collar. A sizzling sound and rising smoke attended the words I spat in my father's direction "I'm your son, not your damn pet! I will kill everyone who wins me before getting close to breaking me!... No matter what they will do to me,... I'll pay them back thousandfold!" The pain made my hands shake and my breath quiver but also angry as hell. My father's look was serious now "We will see..." he let his fingers snap, it was the last thing I saw before blackness surrounded me.

 **Alecs POV**

I hated all the debates with no solution, we turned around in circles, just running on the same spot... it gave me headaches. I rubbed my temples but it gave me no relief. "We have to get in there, no matter with whom we have to work together!" Catarina's voice. "He... or it... doesn't want to work together, no matter how much we pay or promise him... or it..." Simon answered. "How does it work to get from one dimension to another? Does he have to concentrate on us to send us there? Or will he... be transferred there and does he have to be alive for that or can we switch places?..." Jace shot the questions out without a break until Tessa interrupted him "You have to concentrate on the people, so you can't switch places after killing someone or be transferred without permission by touching the rightly transferred person..." Izzy and Clary came back from their 'hunt' but they were searching for information and people who had been contacted to invite them to the games. I slowly turned in my chair in the living room and looked at them waiting. "Since yesterday's late afternoon downworlders, black market members and demons got invitations for the games. No one is willing to give that right away or work together with us, but we only know four of the people we heard about, no one with friendly background..." Izzy looked tired and was interrupted by Clary: "The biggest problem is..." she bit down on her lip, refusing to look into my eyes and Izzy took over: "... the games start tonight. The most players already left."

I squeezed my eyes shut, digging my nails deep into the fabric of my jeans. **That can't be true...** I felt like I was being pushed into a deep black hole without a ground to ever crash down on. I stood up and made my way over to the bedroom. "Jace, get ready. It's our turn to find a way in this fucking Nah'raz realm. Pick out enough weapons." With that I closed the door behind me and began to change.

 **Magnus' POV**

I woke up from my black dreamless sleep, the world outside started to fade into the darkness of the dawn. I laid on the bed in 'my' room and wasn't even awake five minutes as the door opened and Aaron came in, the chain connected to my collar while the door closed behind him. "Hello sleeping beauty. Get ready, I have to guide you to the arena." I looked at him shocked, my body moving on its own will as I shot out of the bed. "What?! Now? ... No!" He grabbed my upper arm hard and pushed me over to the bathroom, although I tried everything to work against his weight and strength, but he shoved me into the room and blocked the door with his whole body. "No discussion. Do your business, comb your hair, do your make up or whatever!" I went over to the toilet, looking at him pissed. "Close the door!" He smiled sarcastically and pushed the door closed, the chain sadly still worked gliding over the wood between door and door frame. "No shower! You smell fresh enough!"

I rolled my eyes, did what I had to do and opened the door without doing my hair or make up, just to be stubborn. Aaron watched me, exhaled audibly, showing how pissed he was and snapped his fingers to straighten my 'clothes', the slave outfit I still wore. Then he grabbed the brush and looked at me with a warning in his eyes. I just stood there whilst he combed my hair, then pushed me to the door. We passed the large room again but this time there were no couples making out, it was completely empty. We walked out on a balcony and I saw the backs of three thrones and behind the balustrade the big form of an arena, the rows of seats going higher than the balcony line, every seat was occupied and it was so damn loud! There were downworlders, humans and demons in every form it looked like in the colosseum in its best times. My father looked over his shoulder and stood up as he saw me. Aaron pushed me forward until I stood next to Asmodeus, my sister smiled at me but kept seating in her throne.

My father made a move with his hand and it went silent, his voice echoed loud as if through speakers. "My friends!" He grabbed my arm, pulled me into his side and laid his arm over my shoulder after that as if I were his buddy. The chain snapped from Aaron's wrist to my father's. "I'm glad you all found the time to come into my realm, my home and to my games!" Everyone cheered, the noise was overwhelming. I looked over the balustrade to the center of the arena and saw... I don't know... maybe one hundred people and... things. The candidates! I stepped forward, my fathers arm slid from my shoulder, my eyes scanned everything for only one person, the one candidate I wanted to be here... But I didn't find him. "I hope we will all have fun and I want to show you the precious price! Although I'm sure until now everyone knows the neko!" I felt my father step up behind me, grabbing the back of my neck and nearly pushing me forward over the railing. A large image of me was projected into the arena so everyone could see me. My hope shattered like my heart in that moment... Alexander... He's not here.

 **Alecs POV**

I left the bedroom fully clothed in my gear, I went over to Jace, marking him with runes and getting runes myself. Then I grabbed everything to fill my belts over my chest and waist with weapons. I picked out two seraph blades and my bow and quiver. Ready to kick some asses! I will get to Magnus no matter what it takes. "Ready? I need to do something. Now!" Jace looked at me a second before pushing throwing knives into his belt. "Alec, we're not going to kill everyone we meet on the hunt, are we?" I shot him an angry look and as I wanted to say something with my index finger pointing in his face... the scenery around me changed and I looked directly in the face of... "Hayden...?" He looked at me shocked: "Oh fuck...!" Then he turned around and left and I took a look around activating my seraph blade whispering "Aebel"...

 **Magnus' POV**

My father snapped his fingers and pointed to the middle of the Arena, where the candidates looked surprised and stepped a few feet back to clear the space where dark red sparks formed a circle on the ground. "And there he is! Welcome our special guest!" The audience cheered and screamed. "Special for our candidates... and for the price! Alexander Gideon Lightwood! A nephilim and the man who got to taste the sweet little neko alone until now!" In the now free space stood Alexander! He looked so confused, his finger pointed directly in front of him to... Hayden? Hayden turned around looking as shocked as Alexander, and ran away through the crowd of candidates. **That fucking asshole is here as a candidate!?** That thought left my mind fast, another one filling everything alone: "Alexander..." I whispered and then tried to get over the balustrade, no matter how deep I had to jump or fall or whatever. My father held me back, tightly gripping my collar. "Alexander!... Alexander!..."

He had a silver shimmering seraph blade in his hand before Hayden was out of his visual range and looked around, his gaze surprised as it fell on me. He had the perfect look of a shadowhunter, full gear, weapons everywhere, fresh runes showing on his visible skin and a look in his face which could kill alone for itself. He made a few steps towards me, the other candidates went out of his way still surprised, but some of them already got a hungry expression. "Magnus!" With another flick of my father's hand, the arena changed. Walls shot up from the dust and separated five candidates in each newly formed room. Alexander nearly ran into one wall and they were so high that I lost him, I couldn't see him anymore. "Enough! Now that everybody is here, we can start the games! As you see, we are a little bit too many people and have to reduce the number of candidates. The first game is the easiest ever... fight until only one is left alive in your room..."

 **Alecs POV**

There he was... he was gripping a gold collar with one hand and the railing of a balcony with the other, trying to get over it with a desperate expression. His soft caramel coloured skin of his upper body was bare and visible for everyone, the struggling against his father made his trained muscles in his arms and stomach bulge. Three golden chains were shimmering on his collarbone and breast, hanging down from the collar, a golden snake twisted its way around his biceps, a white loincloth decorated with gold was showing off his perfect sculptured caramel legs. They had no right to see him like that! They had no right to touch him! I made a few steps toward the balcony and ran into a wall that shot out of the dust, it was definitely too high to jump over it. I punched the wall, letting out an angry growl and recognized only now that Asmodeus' voice echoed across the arena, working its way through the dull cotton feeling in my ears. "...we can start the games! As you see, we are a little bit too many people and have to reduce the number of candidates. The first game is the easiest ever... fight until only one is left alive in your room..."

I looked around in the now smaller arena where I was left with four other people... one of them was Hayden. Although he was the center of my aggression and I just wanted to rip his head off, I turned to the raum demon, Hayden was a mundie after all. A warlock let green sparks erupt from his fingers, disappeared and left three hellhounds back in exchange, a male vampire was number five in here. "Let the games begin! Fight!" The raum demon immediately attacked me with one of his tentacles but I could jump over it and slice it open. The demon screeched like a wounded animal but I had to concentrate on dodging the body of a jumping hellhound. He missed my arms only a few inches and his needle like teeth sliced into the skin of a tentacle instead. **Good for me...** The raum demon was distracted and attacked the hellhound instead of me. I saw how the vampire attacked Hayden, he tried to defend himself with a sword, the black smoke like forms of the other two hellhounds attacked the raum demon too.

I sliced off the other tentacle, black blood hit my face and my gear and the hellhounds did great work with biting big wounds into the flaked skin. The raum demon screamed without a break and got one of the hellhounds into his grip with the wounded arm, hundreds of teeth biting into him. I knew the raum demon will loose that fight in the end. I turned halfway around and saw how the vampire let Hayden go who fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, blood running down his neck. I picked the second seraph blade out of my belt and named it "Bethor" before throwing it and stabbing the vampire right into the heart. I turned back around as the raum demon lost against the last two hellhounds and sank to the ground. The hellhounds looked at me with their red eyes, bared teeth, their scrubby black hair stood up in their necks. A few minutes later after dodging a few attacks and running the seraph blade through ones chest, the last one got a hold on my arm. My scream echoed from the walls and I stabbed the hellhound in the side until his teeth let go of my biceps. I kicked the lifeless body away before it faded into smoke like his companions and the raum demon. I drew an Iratze on my arm and watched the wounds closing, the blood stopped running down my arm under the shirt.

I put the stele away and went over to Hayden who still laid in the dust where he fell, but his chest was still moving, so he lived. I looked down at him, he tried to hold his blood in with pressing his hands on the wound on his neck, the vampire didn't just drink his blood, he left a big bite wound, the bloody flesh laid in the dust next to Hayden. "I'm... I'm sorry... Tell... Tell him that...Please...Please Alec..." I nodded shortly after a few seconds of hesitation, he was dying here, so I stopped being stubborn and granted him his last wish.

 **Magnus' POV**

My father pulled me back until I sat in the throne next to his. He let a projection in the size of a big window appear in front of us. It showed the room Alexander was fighting for his life in. He moved his hand and every sound of talking people, fights or screams disappeared, the only sounds I heard came out of Alec's fight. My father leaned over and said: "He is a really good looking guy and a nephilim. Do you know that everyone of us tries to get a nephilim in their bed? It's because of their pure blood, they smell like angels..." I didn't look at him once, my eyes were glued to Alec fighting the raum demon and the hellhound that tried to jump onto him, but I heard every word even if I tried to ignore them. "... it must be heaven to lick the sweat off his heated skin. It would be a disaster to loose him here, right?"

I breathed in as deep as I could and wondered not the first time in my relationship with Alec how damn fast this man was. Within a few minutes the vampire, the raum demon and one hellhound fell. My nails were digging into my thighs as the vampire sucked the life out of Hayden, then teared out a big piece of flesh with his teeth and spat it to the ground. "You don't have to be sorry for him. He betrayed you..." At that I looked at Asmodeus for a second. "He told us where to find you, which spells you used for protection and how to get in. His plans... and all for the chance to win you here. Mmh... didn't work very well." I watched the projection again, not really feeling sorry for Hayden anymore. Alexander had to coordinate the fight against two hellhounds now and he did it very good. His seraph blade sliced through the jumping hellhound's underside as he glided through beneath him on his knees. He stood up again and I heard him scream as the last hellhound bit down on his left upper arm, ripping the material of his gear and let blood run down Alecs arm and dripping from the hellhounds flews.

"Alec..." I tried to stand up but it was like I was glued to the throne, I had no choice but to watch without doing something. Alexander stabbed the hellhound and picked out his stele to draw an Iratze on his arm a little unsteady because he had to use his left hand for it. I heard the words Hayden said to him, but I didn't want to hear them. A projection of Alec became visible above his arena and three protections of other candidates above other rooms, showing off the winners. From one second to the other Alec disappeared. "Where did you send him?!" My father watched me amused. "Where all the winners go, to the infirmary. I want them to be in a good shape for tomorrow. Your boyfriend was impressive but he could have killed his enemies a little slower, he was the first winner..." He really looked disappointed I couldn't believe that. "I want to see him." "You saw him a few minutes ago." "Now. I want to see him, talk to him, touch him..." Asmodeus smiled wickedly. "Ah, so that's my option to get a private performance..." I locked my eyes with his but said nothing, he could read it in my eyes. "Watch the other fights, they are all here for you. I have to say we've got a lot of hot guys and women here, human looking, you seem to prefer that form..." I slouched back in my chair and tried not to listen to him anymore. I began to chew on my fingernails to keep myself busy, Haydens last words nagging at my insides after what my father told me. Hayden didn't ask for forgiveness cause he was here as a candidate, he asked because he sold me out and I didn't know if I could forgive him.


	19. Chapter 19

**I still own nothing, it's all Cassandra Clare's ^^ Have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Alecs POV**

I hated that zapping from one dimension to another or one place to another, it wasn't like traveling through a portal, it always made you dizzy for a few seconds and always came without warning or mental preparation. I saw the picture of me over our small battlefield and then I was laying in an infirmary. I didn't have any wounds the Iratze took care of that so why the hell did they bring me here?! I wanted to contact my family but my phone was useless and I didn't know if a fire message could get into another dimension... But I recognized in that second that all my weapons were gone just like my stele. I stood up and walked over to the door at the far end of the large room filled with beds and medical equipment. A nurse screamed after me that I had to lay down but I ignored her. When I reached the double doors I grabbed the handle but the doors didn't move an inch. I felt a hand pressing down on my shoulder, grabbed the wrist and forearm, pulled the body over mine as I bent down and fixated the person under me with my knee. "Ohh! By the Angel I'm sorry!"

I stood up again and helped the young, shocked nurse with standing up too. "Ouch." She was a tiny, slim thing like Clary but had black hair and brown eyes, she seemed younger than me, but in other dimensions the age was hard to guess. She straightened out her nursery dress and looked at me as if it was an everyday thing to be thrown to the floor. "You're not allowed to leave alone. We will tell a guard that you're healthy and he will pick you up to guide you to your room." "You have to get out of here which means you have a key..." "It's magically secured. You have to wait." She grabbed my upper arm but without much pressure and guided me back to a bed. In the last minutes the beds filled with people out of nowhere. The winners must've been transferred here directly after the fights and much of them really needed that treatment. Soon the room was filled with hectic moving nurses and screams of pain. A tall man came over to me : "Alexander Lightwood?" I nodded and stood up from the bed I was sitting on. "Alec, yes that's me. Are you here to get me out of the infirmary? I want to talk to Asmodeus..." The man smirked and interrupted me: "That's not my decision to make. My name is Aaron. I'm here to guide you to your room. Please follow me." He turned around and started walking without checking if I followed him. "You're not allowed to take your weapons with you, you will get them back before entering the arena again, that applies for your stele, too."

He looked at me over his shoulder. "It doesn't help you to knock me out or something like that. I believe you have enough common sense, you won't get very far. You're here as a candidate, you're allowed to move freely in the guest complex."

 **Magnus' POV**

I ignored my father's talking as long as possible, just looking straight into thin air in front of me. The last fight ended, the winner disappeared and the crowd cheered. I couldn't believe how many candidates died in the last hour just to get their hands on me. They were here on their own will, but it was just so stupid! "That was just great! I feel refreshed." My father smiled at me and stood up pulling me with him to stand right next to him. He lifted his hands and the crowd went silent. "I hope you enjoyed the first part of the games as much as I did!" They screamed again and clapped their hands... and other body parts... "Tomorrow we'll meet again and watch the left 20 candidates in the second game to win the sweet neko!" He made a presenting gesture in my direction and the voice of the crowd became overwhelming again. I just stood there and tried not to throw up over the railing.

My father turned around and followed my sister into the room, I followed him. "I want to see him, father." He gave the end of 'my' chain over to a broad guy, Aaron was nowhere to be seen. "I won't explain that again. Sleep tight, so you look fresh and beautiful tomorrow." He touched my cheek rather gently, I leaned my head to the side to get away from his cold fingers, ignoring the shiver running down my spine. The keeper nodded in my father's direction and then guided me back along the white floors in a never ending labyrinth of white walls and doors. He opened the door and let the chain snap back to his wrist before pushing me inside and closing the door.

I turned my head and looked in the direction of the window. A man with a book in his hands was standing in front of the chair, he must've stood up as he heard the door getting open. "Alexander..." I couldn't think anymore, my feet carried me over to him without my brain giving the order to do so. The book fell to the floor, the sound was swallowed by the fluffy carpet. "Magnus..." My arms circled around his waist, his weight crashed into my body cause he walked to me as I walked to him. His arms closed around my body, his lips crashed down on mine eagerly. I parted his lips and let my tongue invade his mouth, letting Alexander feel all the desperation I felt the last days. I captured his face between my hands kissing him with all I had to keep inside of me for so damn long. Then I kissed his nose, his forehead, cheeks, jaw and down to his throat. "I missed you so bad... Magnus..." With all the strength I could muster, I stopped my lips from gliding over his soft, so fucking good smelling skin and looked into his eyes. Those most beautiful stormy ocean blue eyes and nearly began to cry at that sight. "My Alexander... I'm so glad you're okay. You're okay, aren't you?" I let my gaze and hands wander over his upper body until he gently lifted my chin, locking my eyes with his. "I'm okay. But what about you? Did they hurt you?..."

I laid my hands over his which were now cupping my face. I hesitated a second before I answered: "Nothing I couldn't handle..." Pictures of bear number one flashed in my mind, I only recognized that I had closed my eyes because I blinked a few times as I opened them again, looking straight into Alec's worried blue eyes. He didn't believe me, I could see it in his eyes, they tried to read the truth out of my soul. "Really... I'm okay, darling." I pressed my lips on Alecs soft ones and felt his hesitation, nearly hearing his thoughts if he should stop me and ask for the truth or let himself go and fall into the feeling of being close again. I let my right hand find its way to his neck, my left hand glided down his back, pressing him deeper into my embrace and finally he responded to my lips, tentative at first but then got more demanding. My moan got lost in his hot mouth, my mind got lost in the kiss, his touch, as his hand glided over the small of my back. He was so warm, so gentle but demanding and strong at the same time. With every touch he showed me that I was wanted, precious, loved, desired. Alec pushed me gentle backwards to the bed, sliding his arm around my waist and picking me up to lay me down on the soft mattress, never leaving my lips as he laid down on top of me.

His right leg laid between mine, the left one right next to me as he sat up and threw his belts to the floor, the jacket and the black shirt followed short. I bit my lower lip marveling his muscled arms, shoulders, breast and stomach, they flexed and moved under his marked skin with every move he made. It was so beautiful and so damn hot, the black and silver lines proving that he was chosen to be strong and defend others. I grabbed his now naked shoulders and pulled him down, our chests colliding and somehow the cold gold chains felt good between his and mine hot skin. His hands caressed every inch of my skin he could reach, I moaned loudly as his hips grounded down into mine. His lips found their way to my throat sucking the skin over my adams apple between them. My hands found their way to his trousers and I opened them more than impatient, his right hand slid up my leg and was on my thigh his nails leaving a tingling sensation on the way. "Alexander... Oh yeah..." I tried to push his trousers down but only got them down over his ass before I got distracted by Alec biting down on my skin between my shoulder and neck and his hips grinding into mine again. I let my fingers dig into his tight ass, pushing the bulge of his trousers even more into my erection. "Ah!... Alexander... get out of those clothes!..."

Alec sat up, kicked his shoes and socks away and wiggled out of his trousers and underwear with lightning speed. He turned around again and took his place beside me, half of his body laying on mine, his erection pressing into my hip and kissing me senseless. His left hand gripped my hair tightly right behind my ear while his right one went back to my hip over the top of the loincloth to my thigh. My head shot back and I moaned embarrassingly loud as his hand closed around my cock, stroking it with his talented strong fingers. He pulled my hair back hard making me moan even louder and expose my throat to his hungry mouth. "By the Angel..." His tongue made its way over my sensitive flesh, the wet trail sending shivers down my spine as it was hit by air. "...you smell so good..." I heard him take in a deep breath. "...and you taste even better..." He bit down on my neck, licking over it afterwards to soothe the sweet pain. His hand never stopped moving, he made me a moaning, panting and writhing mess within a few minutes. I didn't know what to do with my hands, with the right one I pushed his head deeper into my hot wanting skin and the left one gripped a pillow so tight that my knuckles turned white.

His lips found their way to my nipple, softly closing over it and letting his tongue glide over it. His hand left my hair to take care of my other nipple, my fingers fisted in his hair as his right thumb pressed into the slit of my dick and he softly bit down on my nipple the same time. "Alexander... Fuck... Alec..." He kissed and licked his way farther down, enjoying the twitching of the muscles in my stomach under his caresses. I felt his hand working on the top of the loincloth, his lips left my skin after a few seconds to look what he was doing. His right hand still stroked my dick with a firm grip. "What the... how do I get that off?!" I looked down to him, seeing the nearly invisible mixture of clasps and straps on the material that closed the belt like top of the loincloth over my hips. "Leave it on... It doesn't matter now..." I heard the deep growling sound leaving his throat as he pushed the front material of the loincloth away and closed his lips around the head of my dick. My head fell back into the pillows, my moans echoed from the walls. I had to say, one benefit of being a neko now was that I could hear much better. I just loved it how Alexander's moans sounded, I loved it before but now every hushed moan seemed to go into my ears right to my spine sending shivers and vibrations down my back.

"Oh God!... Alec..." I grabbed the pillow under my head tightly and Alexander had to hold my hips down to stop me from thrusting into his wonderful mouth. He let go of me a second to wet his fingers with saliva then closed his lips around my arousal again, sucking it in as deep as he could. I felt his finger gently playing with my entrance and got distracted by his teeth slightly grinding over my sensitive dick, but I stiffened as he let the finger slide inside of me. Pictures of that monster came running through my mind, his voice, the smell and pain and embarrassment. I grabbed Alecs shoulders and pushed him away, his lips lost the contact to my dick and his finger slid out. "Stop!" Alec sat up looking down at me with a concerned expression. I tried to get rid of the memories flashing in my head, but I didn't succeed. "Magnus..." Alexander knew something was more than wrong, he cupped my cheek with his left hand looking even more concerned. "Honey... Did I do something wrong?... Please tell me what's wrong..."

This was so silly! That's Alexander who's touching me, he would rather die than to hurt me, I knew that... but that knowledge didn't help.

 **Alecs POV**

I could see that he was torturing himself, I just needed to look at him now to know that he wasn't save the last days. There had been sexual harassment, maybe he had been raped. I knew for sure that he had been hurt and in a very bad way. I didn't know what happened first, my heart shattering into a million pieces or the burning up from anger and hate for myself because I didn't protect him. I closed my hand over his cheek, softly caressing his soft skin and the light stubble, looking deep into his eyes before his eyelids slid shut and he snuggled deeper into my hand. "I should've found you earlier. I didn't protect you. I can't say how sorry I am, I would give anything to take those last days away from you, delete those memories..." His eyes opened again and locked with mine. "It's not your fault, Alexander. I don't want to talk about what happened... let's just switch... let me top..." I let him turn us over so he was laying on top of me. "Magnus, we don't have to do anything. We can just lay here, talk and be together..."

I was interrupted as his lips crashed down on mine hard, nearly breaking the skin of my lips with his pressure. My head was yanked back, his fingers gripped my hair so tight it was hurting, his tongue slipped into my mouth, silencing my moan effectively. I wanted to stop him or to slow him down. I didn't know if this aggressive behavior helped him or if he wanted to show me that he's okay, which I knew it wasn't the case. He pushed my hands down into the pillow above my head, his lips never left mine and I felt my wrists pressed together as Magnus closed my belt around them before he fixated it on the bedframe, pulling my arms up. I groaned into his mouth but did nothing to stop him, when he felt the need to take the control, he could have it. His lips went down to my throat and then further down to my nipples, somehow the cold gold chains from his collar which glided over my hot skin with every move he made, felt very nice and made me more sensitive to Magnus nibbling and biting on my flesh.

I tried desperately to get some oxygen into my lungs, but I was panting like a dog and felt like jelly under his lips, tongue, teeth and hands which scratched their way down over my abs to my dick, his fingers closed tightly around it. There was no way of getting enough air to think straight again, everything was just Magnus. His fragrance hit my nostrils sending me into a bliss, goosebumps rose on my arms after the shiver that ran down my spine. It was like I was laying in a thick cloud of heat and arousal beneath Magnus. His hand worked eagerly and in a steady rhythm on my dick, his thumb gliding over the head and spreading the pre cum. "Magnus... God!..." I tried to dig my fingers in his hair and was remembered of the fact that I wasn't allowed to touch him. I growled and tried to get my hands free in a lame attempt to be real, but I wanted to give him his will and overpower me.

The thought of stopping him flashed through my mind again, as I recognized why he wanted the power and control in this situation but it was thrown out the window as his index finger entered me. I gasped more than I moaned and was silenced by his lips closing over mine. My legs automatically spread wider for Magnus and my hips moved on their own, meeting the rough thrusts of his finger and wanting to feel more of him.

I tugged at my bonds again a little more eager this time but stopped it to grab the pillow instead as a second finger entered me and hit my prostate with every thrust. I threw my head back disconnecting our lips, but I needed to breath... and moan audibly without Magnus taking the sound away directly from my lips. I opened my eyes and saw him watching me, his gaze showed how turned on he got by seeing the arousal on my face, he was so damn beautiful with those upstanding, soft, black ears, disheveled hair, swollen lips... But my eyes closed while his fingers hit that bundle of nerves inside of me again. "Fuck!... Magnus... Ahh..." I almost whimpered as Magnus' fingers slid out of me and watched him as he took his place between my legs, laid my left foot on his shoulder, lined up and pushed his thick, long hardness into me in one hard motion. Magnus didn't give me time to relax, everything was hard, rough, relentless. His lips crashed down onto mine, now cracking the skin and tearing blood that gave the kiss a coppery taste, the fingernails of his right hand formed angry red and deep marks on my hip and then on my ass as he grabbed it to push even deeper into me and hold me in place, after breaking the kiss and pushing himself up on his left arm. He almost slipped out completely before his hips snapped forward hitting my prostate hard with every thrust.

His moans were low, nearly inaudible mine were so damn loud they had to be heard in this whole realm. Magnus was angry and at this moment I was his outlet for some relief. I didn't know what he was angry about exactly, but it didn't matter though, when he needed the control he got it from me, over my body, my moans, his body and the sex, the straining of the belt around my wrists, the sounds of the bed hitting the wall with his thrusts. With all my willpower I could've mustered to watch him a few seconds, he almost looked exerted with his eyes closed, fighting with his feelings and thoughts, like he was distraught in one second and lost in the pleasure the other second. "Magnus... I'm... I'm close..." He remained hitting my prostate with every thrust and it was just too much, he didn't even touch my hard arousal but still I was close to my orgasm. The top of his black tail twitched from side to side slowly and that sight was so hot, I just couldn't help it.

His movements became even harder and faster and my eyes slid shut again, I heard his ragged breathing and the sharp intake of breath from myself while his relentless thrusts became painful and mixed with the pleasure. The moment I was drifting over the edge, he grabbed my jaw ungentle and kissed me hard, which I didn't really reply to while I shot my load between our stomachs, sticking us together. I moaned in his mouth, my tongue just sloppily playing with his forceful one and my body quivering beneath him riding out the waves of the orgasm. A few thrusts later, his lips still stealing every bit of air I needed, he moaned loudly and came inside of me. Our lips disconnected as he laid his forehead onto mine, panting heavily and riding out his own orgasm, his hips now moving slowly, sliding in and out of me a few more times to enjoy the feeling as long as possible.

He blinked a few times, his eyelashes tickled the skin on my face. It was as if he woke up from a dream, his hand which still held my jaw firmly lost its grip and he pushed himself up to look down on me. He almost looked shocked and... ashamed, then he opened the belt to let my wrists go free, but before he could catch them and examine the dark red angry marks left on them, I let my arms slid around his waist and pulled him down onto me. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I..." "It's okay, honey. You don't have to apologize." I let one hand slide into his black soft hair and crawled his skin between the cat ears to sooth his pain and calm him down. Magnus grabbed a few tissues from the box on the bedside table and cleaned us up in silence before cuddling back into my side and pulling a blanket over us. He laid his head on my chest, my fingers immediately found their way back into his hair. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't angry because of you but you had to pay for it, that wasn't fair." "Do you want to talk about it now?" I felt his ears twitching back, because of what?... Fear? I didn't really know, just assumed it, cause his fingers stopped drawing circles on my stomach, too. A few seconds everything was silent, then he said without looking at me: "I wasn't raped..." I let out a deep breath I didn't recognize I was holding it in. "...but someone... someone molested me... I always thought I'm strong enough to protect myself but he... he showed me that I was wrong..."

My hands twitched in his hair and at his back, I swallowed hard, suppressing my anger. I was right, I wasn't there when he needed me the most... my thoughts ran a thousand miles a second and I swallowed hard again before I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths which didn't calm me down. "Magnus..." I wanted to say so much and got nothing out... "No, darling. It's not your fault and I don't want to hear that you should've been there." He lifted his head off my chest and looked into my face. "Please look at me." I opened my eyes and looked into those gorgeous gold green cat eyes. "I know you did everything you could to get to me. I heard you at the black market dealers' place, now you're here, risking your life for me... and I... I nearly rape you here..." I laid my hand on his cheek, softly caressing his cheekbone. "No, you did nothing like that. You needed to be in control after what happened the last days and you got angry because you didn't have control and couldn't get it. I understand it and I'm the last one who won't give up the control for you. I love you, Magnus." I leaned up and kissed those swollen red lips softly and with all my love. Magnus directly responded and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dance with mine. As we both needed air to breath, he broke the kiss and let his finger glide over the crack in my lower lip. "Did I hurt you?" I grinned and answered: "Not more than I like it." I pulled him down for another kiss but was stopped from something I saw from the corner of my eyes. I pulled Magnus to my side instead and tried to shield him with my body. I looked to the left side of the bed and saw a young warlock child who leaned his head on the bedspread while sitting next to it on the floor. "Hi. Who are you? What did you do to Magnus? Did he hurt you? I heard you screaming and praying for God as if you were in pain..." Magnus grabbed the blanket and pulled it higher over our naked bodies rolling his eyes for the kid's behavior. "Ezekiel... stop rambling. What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Jace's POV**

Alec looked at me, his finger pointed to my face, he opened his mouth and... vanished! "Alec?" I looked at the spot where he stood a second ago more than dumbfounded. "Alec!?" As crazy and stupid as it seems I ran through the living room shouting his name, the others only recognized now that something happened. I stopped in front of Catarina, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, I admit it, too harsh. "Have you done that? Did you send him away by magic?! Where is he?!" They all looked to the spot where Alec got ready a few seconds ago, then back at me. "I have to tell you that we didn't do something..." Izzy interrupted Catarina with a deadly calm voice: "Did he just vanish? Like thin air?" I looked at her, letting go of Catarina's shoulders. "Yes, just like that." Izzy watched Clary for a second before answering. "I think Alec is part of Asmodeus' games. Do you remember? It looked like that as he transferred Jocelyn and Luke back to Idris."

The thoughts in my head showed me pictures of Alec getting slaughtered by hordes of demons, downworlders and mundanes and Asmodeus laughing over all of it. "We have to talk to Maryse. We have to get him out of there." I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the door. "Jace!... Jace!... JACE! I can make a portal to go to the institute, that's faster!" I stopped on the way downstairs and turned around, Catarina stood in the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes... you've got a point there..." She rolled her eyes and went back into Magnus' apartment mumbling something like 'dumbass'. I hate warlocks, always knowing everything better...

 **Magnus' POV**

Alec looked at me with a shocked expression, then back to Ezekiel. "Wait... How long have you been in here?!" I always loved it when his alabaster like skin blushed into a pink and then a red color, but he lost a lot of his shyness over the time. Now... he looked like a tomato and I had to snicker, although I was slightly embarrassed, too. Ezekiel is just a kid after all and I hoped he didn't hear and see too much. "Not very long..." He sat back on his calves and picked out some of the tissues from the box, which hopefully didn't mean that he was here since I cleaned us up. "... but you were really loud and I was curious, cause the last time I brought you some books and reading isn't very loud. Normally it isn't loud but I don't know what you do with books instead of reading so maybe it will be very loud. But for that, the sounds which came out of here were too strange..." Like always Ezekiel was talking non stop and Alexander looked just like me the first time I met that little guy without an 'off-button'. I smiled at Alec who pulled up the blanket until it hit his chin, as if he was trying to hide and whispered in my direction: "Is he ever going to stop?" I just shook my head.

"... so I don't think you made a tower out of books just to destroy it afterwards. It sounded like you have had sex..." Alec, who had grabbed the glass from the bedside table and took a sip of water, choked on the liquid and coughed loudly. "What? I know what sex is. My mom explained recently that you do it to make more little warlocks. Are you getting a little warlock now?..." I patted Alecs back to stop his coughing fit and grabbed his underwear from the ground so he could get dressed under the blanket. Ezekiel stopped rambling a few seconds because he was chewing some of the food he brought for us as it seems. "Ezekiel, are you here for another reason than bring in food for us and eating it yourself instead?" Alec moved under the blanket to get in his boxers and Ezekiel held his flat, open hand under his chin and let a few half mushed blueberries fall out of his mouth and into his hand to hide them. "I'm not eating your food..." He had the decency to look guilty after all. "...I'm just here to bring you the food and control it, so no one gets to poison you. And to tell you that Aaron is on his way to bring the nephilim to his right room in the wing with the other candidates. He will be here in about fifteen minutes..." I left the bed after checking if the loincloth is hiding all the right places. "Fifteen minutes from now on or from before your rambling started ten minutes ago?"

Ezekiel looked like he had to think about it a few seconds, took a napkin from the tablet and put the blueberry mud into it, as if he never chewed it, although his now blue-purple fingers told another story. "From now on..." Alec pushed the blanket away and stood up too, on my side of the bed. He picked up some clothes from the floor and as he wanted to pull his shirt on, Ezekiel already stood in front him and poked Alexanders stamina rune on his hip, taking a close look with curious eyes. Alec jerked away from the touch the shirt still covering his eyes, he pulled it down covering his Adonis chest and looking down on Ezekiel while taking one step back and hitting the bedside table. "Hey! Don't poke me!" Ezekiel just followed Alec and reached out for some naked, marked skin again, Alec tried to avoid his touch by walking backwards through the room and pulling on clothes at the same time. It looked so damn cute, I didn't even waste one thought about helping him and just snickered. "What is this rune for? Do you really have them everywhere? Like on your feet? I can see you got them on your legs, your arms, your back... How do you draw them on your back? I can't even touch my whole back, my arms are too short to reach everything..."

Ezekiel stopped following Alec and tried to reach his back with his right hand and then with the left hand, his tongue poked out at the side of his lips in concentration and there it was... Alec (fully dressed again... a shame...) watched the kid and smiled while shaking his head. He had to be thinking about Max, for me kids always have been screaming and crying and cat abusing banshees like Clary had been, but Alexander was an older brother and saw the child's behavior with completely different eyes. He got down on his knees in front of the boy, now on the same eye level and took his hands. "I will answer your questions, when you answer mine, deal?" Ezekiel's eyes shined like diamonds and he bit his lower lip nodding for an answer. "You're very good in sneaking around, I think. How long have you been inside of this room invisible before we got to see you?" Ezekiel chewed his lip a second before giving it free and answering: "Just a few minutes. Really, I didn't spy on you!" "I believe you. You're very talented in sneaking around, like I said it. We nearly have them everywhere, that's why other nephilim help us to draw them, like on our backs. I can't do that alone either." I could see that Alec loved children, his complete demeanor showed it, but at the same time hurt flashed through his eyes. I thought about Catarina and felt the hurt flash through myself, I still couldn't ask him the most important question.

"Ezekiel, when Aaron will be here in a few minutes... is it possible to give me a little time alone with Alexander?" Ezekiel locked his green eyes with mine and nodded before he got invisible and I hope so, left. I closed the distance to Alec and kissed him without hesitation. I felt his hands gliding over my naked skin to my back and pulling me closer. My lips parted to grant his tongue the access it claimed and moaned at the contact, my hands found their way into his disheveled hair and I deepened the kiss. As we needed to breath, we leaned our foreheads together and Alexander said slightly out of breath: "There is so much we need to talk about..." I kissed his lips with a soft touch, instantly getting lost in the feeling, the tickling that lingered on my skin after every touch of Alec. I pecked him again. "I know..." And pecked his full, super soft lips again. "I'm not sure if I really want to hear the answer to that question... but I have to ask sometime..." I looked to the ground, avoiding Alexander's gaze, like I avoided to ask that question all the time. "... What happened to Catarina? Did she had to suffer?" Alec looked confused. "She is okay. She had a deep cut on her forehead and a concussion, but Tessa healed her..." "She's alive...?!" "Yes, for sure." I nearly cried out of joy **She's alive! For Lilith's sake, she's alive...** I smiled brightly just happy and thankful that this collector bastard had lied to me. I kissed Alec harder this time, pushing him back until his back hit a wall. Hope blazed up inside of me again. He gasped and I let my tongue past his lips and pressed my body into his, my hands found their way under his shirt and I melted as I heard his moans.

Somewhere in the depth of our mind we heard the door opening but we didn't stop kissing and touching each other until I felt the chain connect to my collar. "Don't make me pull you away from him on the chain. Keep a little bit of your pride." I broke the kiss and turned my head to glare at Aaron who stood at the door. "Mister Lightwood, I'm here to bring you over to your room." I really didn't understand it, why did my father let him bring over to me and then take him away again? Just to torture me? Had he been somewhere near and could feel that we had sex, cause I didn't want to give him his private show with some random guy or girl? I grabbed Alexander's hips harder under his shirt und subconsciously pressed my body closer to his. "Alexander..." I kissed him again, I didn't want to loose him again, I wanted to hold him forever, feel his skin arise to goosebumps under my fingers, like it did now. Then I was pulled back at my collar, feeling the burning acid on my skin again.

 **Alec's POV**

I felt how Magnus was ripped out of my arms and saw him stumbling backwards grabbing his collar and his face contorted with pain. I saw red and stormed over to Aaron, my fist connected to his jaw the pain of the contact only made me angrier. I punched him again, but my next move, the knee directed to his stomach was blocked. Instead I punched his face again, but he just moved his left hand a bit and I got distracted by Magnus' scream. I let go of Aaron and could catch Magnus in the last moment before he sank down to the ground, his eyes squeezed shut, screaming in pain, his hands trying to rip off the collar which was surrounded by red sparks and his legs just giving up under him. "Magnus!" I held Magnus in my arms but he didn't realize it, he just fought against pain whose cause wasn't visible, writhing in my lap. I looked to Aaron. "Stop it!" He waited a few seconds more, then moved his wrist again as I smelt burnt flesh and saw the raw, blistered, red skin on Magnus' throat under the collar. The red sparks vanished and Magnus stopped screaming shortly before he got unconscious. I let my hand glide over his cheek even if he couldn't feel it.

Aaron stood beside us and watched me. "I will heal him when you promise to come with me without any more resistance." I nodded but didn't stop to caress the soft skin of the man that I loved so much. Aaron sat down beside us and laid one hand on Magnus' throat, he winced slightly but didn't wake up. The red sparks of the other warlock sank into Magnus' skin and the caramel color I used to love, came back slowly. His eyelids fluttered open a few minutes later and his beautiful gold green eyes locked with mine. "Hi honey." "Hi" He whispered back and leaned deeper into my hand. His keeper let the chain snap back to his wrist and leaned over. "Let us lay him down on the bed, he needs some rest." He wanted to pick Magnus up but I stopped him and took Magnus in my arms. In the point that he needed to rest Aaron was right, Magnus weakly wrapped his arms around my neck and could hardly stay awake. I laid him down on the bed and crawled his cheek again, I kissed him carefully and waited until his breath became slower, showing that he drifted off to sleep. "I love you." I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek softly.

I nodded in Aaron's direction and stood up to follow him out of the room. It felt as if we were walking for hours, my mind always drifted back to Magnus and I hoped he really was okay. When we came to the wing with the other candidates, I felt as if they were watching or glaring angry at me as we passed the open common room. "Did something happen? They won their fights too, so why are they looking at me in that strange way?" Aaron didn't say anything he just grinned and walked ahead. Some of the candidates walked after us as if checking on which room was mine. The room I got wasn't very different from Magnus' and I just took a long shower before I went to bed and tried to sleep. I had to confess, I was sore and the shower felt good but didn't soothe my muscles enough. I liked it rough, but this time Magnus was angry and depressed, it wasn't like angry sex after an argument, but the good thing about it was that I literally could still feel him. It took a while to drift off to sleep but with very nice thoughts of Magnus in my mind.

 **Magnus' POV**

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. Your father is waiting." I opened my eyes and flinched as I saw Aaron sitting on the bed. "Piss off." I pulled the blanket up and over my head to hide under it. "Go take a shower and hurry up, I hate waiting." Aaron threw the blanket on the ground and stood up in the same motion. I groaned loudly and turned around, my eyes still closed. "And what will you do when I won't get up? You're not allowed to kill me. You can burn my skin until I faint or use other magic torture, but that won't make me faster." Aaron grabbed my jaw in a grip of stone and turned my head around, making me look at him. I tried to loosen his fingers with mine but couldn't get between his fingers and my skin. "I could kill some slaves, start with Emerald, she's here to help you again. I'm not interested in you or them... I just want to do my job. No matter what it takes." With every word his fingers pressed harder into my flesh, it felt as if he could break my jaw with just one hand if he wanted to. He let go of me and looked to the door. "Emerald!" The door opened and the young woman entered the room. I realized just now that the chain to her collar laid loosely on the floor and got shorter again with every step she came closer, he didn't even disconnect it when she had to wait in front of the door. "Help him to take a quick shower and get him dressed."

I sat up in the bed, my hand on my chin and moving my jaw from side to side to check if it's okay. Emerald showed me how to get out of the loincloth but the collar stayed on my throat, even when I took the shower. I got a new loincloth, a golden colored one with green, filigree decorative forms and looked like an egypt slave again after the snake-bracelet found its way back onto my upper arm. I let my mind flow to the memory of blazing hope... that was only last night, when Alec told me that Catarina was still alive and healthy... that was when Alec was with him... and now it just disappeared again and fear took over. Today may be the day I will see him the last time for two years... I recognized just now, that I shut out the hope in being rescued from that destiny. "Emerald, how is it possible for our keeper to stay close to me, even when I'm aroused? Is he so self-possessed that he can stand it?" Emerald smiled insecure and said: "No. It's very hard for me to control myself in your near, only the fear is bigger. But your father is a prince of hell, the demon of lust, he needs people around who can't be influenced by that. Aaron is an eunuch, he knows how to arouse someone, but not how to be pleasured. And our master has the opportunity to control a weak spirit, corrupt it or steal thoughts of lust out of it..."

Emerald stopped in her tracks as a heavy knock on the door echoed through the bedroom. "What the hell takes you so long!?" She laid the hairbrush away and opened the door. "We are ready." I felt the chain connect to my collar and followed this poor guy to my father, lost in my thoughts. I nearly ran into his back and recognized that we were in a large room, looking like a living room in some kind of way. My father sat on a couch and took the end of the chain Aaron gave him. "How was your late evening, after the first game?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat and played with the thin chain. "You know exactly how my time with Alexander went, don't you?" He pointed to a chair left to me. "Take a seat." I looked to the chair and back to him without moving. "That wasn't an offer you can decline." I sat down and looked to the window on the other end of the room. Outside were trees with green leaves, colorful flowers and the sun was shining, it was beautiful and peaceful. The room was all white like everything here, like we were in heaven... I almost laughed at that thought, if my father was maybe a little homesick?

A projection appeared in front of me, like in the arena yesterday, but it showed Alec and me and our actions from last night. I gulped audibly, my hands fisted the material of my loincloth over my knees. "Yes. I know exactly what you did when you were together with your little nephilim... although 'little' is the wrong word for him. I could see why you chose him, he's very attractive and he really was blessed..." "Stop it! Stop talking about Alexander like that and stop showing me this!" I felt the tension in my whole body, my muscles quivering under the attempt to not attack that bastard. Asmodeus snickered and pointed to the projection. "I'm not the only one who saw that. I don't know if the other candidates will be more impressed of your nephilim or if they lost some respect, because he was thoroughly fucked like a cheap whore and by a warlock. The sounds he made... ohhh..." My father closed his eyes at that, leaning back and licking his lips. I couldn't stand it anymore, I shot up and jumped onto his lap, my fist connected to his jaw over and over again. I felt the lower half of his face get slippery from blood and heard his laughter, he didn't do something, he just laughed between my punches, his skin cracked again, more blood flowed and he laughed.

I was yanked back and away from my father. I never really felt the strong arm wrapped around my shoulders and stomach. I was pushed into the chair and held down by magic. My father grinned in my direction, the blood gave his needle like teeth a strange color, he looked like an animal which had eaten its prey a second ago. Blood ran down his lips, chin and throat. He shook his head in a fast motion and everything was gone... the blood, the wounds, the stains on his shirt, as if nothing had happened. "I hate you so damn much! I hate you!" I tried to attack him again but couldn't move. "Slow down, tiger. I needed that little porn movie to show off the price. The others should know what they are fighting for. And the sexual tension yesterday..." My father took in a deep breath with closed eyes and quivering lips as if he had an orgasm in just that moment. "...it was overwhelming." He looked over to me again. "You don't know how many guards I needed to hold them back in the guest wing. They still were a little raged when the Lightwood boy went over there." I'm sure my eyes showed the fear I felt. "Don't worry. I protected his room heavily. There wouldn't be any fun today when he would have been killed in his sleep last night."

I saw a glass with an amber colored liquid and ice cubes standing on the small table next to the chair and tried to reach it. My father saw it and let the spell go so I could reach it. I downed the liquid in one big gulp and felt the burn in my throat, Whiskey. I grabbed the crystal decanter and filled the glass again to down the liquid a few seconds later. "Wonderful. Now you drank something, go and get something to eat and after that someone will bring you into the arena for the next game. I don't want you to collapse because of hunger, I was told you didn't eat a lot. Have fun."

I was pushed into another room, something like a dining room and ate some pancakes with chocolate syrup, they just reminded me of Alec, but they didn't taste so good like the ones he made for me. After my breakfast two guys brought me into the garden as it seemed. Everything became a little blurry and somehow the men had to take more of my weight than my own legs, they nearly carried me. "What... I'm not... I'm not feeling well..." I panted and felt sweat forming on my forehead. What wuas wrong with me? And how fucking large was this garden? The guys said nothing, they just heaved me up over two white steps and sat me down on a bench which stood on stone tiled elevation and then left. I tried to grab their arms again and nearly fell off the bench, I felt like I was drunk or ill, my skin tingled and I just couldn't breath good enough. "Wait!... Don't leave... Don't leave me..." I took a look around and just saw green, then I heard my father's voice and saw a projection of him, sitting in his throne, above me in the blue sky. "Welcome back today! I hope you all had a refreshing night and enjoyed our entertainment program as much as I did! The task today is somehow relaxing in comparison with yesterday. All you have to do is... find the neko and steal a kiss. I'm sure you can smell him! Feel the thick cloud of arousal that surrounds him, like last night! Five of you will go the next round, so do your best and remember, he can run, but he can't hide! Let's start!"

Fuck... What?! That's why I'm so dizzy, that motherfucker gave me an aphrodisiac! I took another look around and tried to concentrate on my surroundings instead of my body. Everywhere were hedges much too high to overlook them... this was a damn maze! I stood up from the bench and wobbled over to the next hedge leaning against it for support. I had to find him, kiss him, he had to get to the next round. "Alexander... I will find you..."


	21. Chapter 21

**And the next chapter. Just enjoy^^**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Alec's POV**

I took a black shirt and black boxers from the dresser, but the rest of the clothes, although all black and in my sizes, weren't interesting. I took the rest of my shadowhunter gear and got dressed. I just hoped my family and friends would find a way to get us out of here. It definitely wasn't my plan to come here without knowing how to get out again. Until now, everything went how Asmodeus wanted it to and I just didn't know how to beat him, demons were my daily business, higher demons crossed our paths and we made it through but with luck... a prince of hell was a different story at all. Lost in my thoughts I went over to the door and... found it locked. I thought we were allowed to move around freely in this area... I tried it again, but nothing changed I was locked in. I took a look around but here was nothing you could do, I got no books in here like Magnus in his room. I sat down on my bed, I couldn't even play with a sword or throwing knives so I decided to stand up again and just make some exercises to train my muscles.

Nearly an hour later someone opened the door, a young man entered the room with a pile of black clothes in his arms. The silver collar that decorated his throat and his clothes told me that he's a slave, the silver chain went from the collar over to the wrist of a male keeper who came in after the slave and closed the door behind him. "Mister Lightwood, we hope you had a good night. We are hear to help you get ready for the games today. You can take a shower, eat something and then I will bring you over to the arena. My name is Tarak, Gabriel knows how to contact me." The keeper nodded into the slaves direction, let the chain snap back to his wrist and left the room. I looked at Gabriel, he just stood there like a statue. His clothes were nearly as off-showing as Magnus' but he wore dark green silk trousers instead of a loincloth and looked more like a oriental type of slave, not an egyptian type. He was a few inches smaller than me, had light skin, dark blonde hair and had one violet and one blue eye. His ears were those of a faerie but he looked more than a mundane. I pointed to the bed behind me and guessed he will get my intention without me saying it. I turned around and went over to the bathroom getting out of my sweaty gear, as I turned around to close the door, Gabriel couldn't stop fast enough and ran into me, our naked chests touching. "Ahh!.. By the Angel! What are you doing?!" "I laid the clothes on the bed, like you insisted and help you take a shower now." I looked at him dumbfounded. "Help me to take a shower? I'm not a child... I meant you should sit down on the bed, not put the clothes there..."

Gabriel let the back of his hand softly glide over my cheek, which made me realize how close we still were and I made a step back. Gabriel smiled brightly his arm was long enough to still reach me and let his fingers run along the rim of my trousers. "I won't help you like I would do it with a child. I will help you to relax, loose some tension..." My eyes followed his moving finger before looking into his eyes, I was shocked, he was amused and... excited? "Mmh..." I took another step back into the bathroom. "...Thank you for that offer... mmh... but, no thanks... I could handle that myself so... yeah... Take a seat and wait for me... outside! I mean not in here, in the bedroom... fully clothed!... Or as clothed as you are now..." I knew I was rambling but I just couldn't stop it, I was rambling and my hands were everywhere, gesturing from me to him to the bathroom and bedroom. I took a deep breath and tried to get a clear thought out of that mess in my mind. "You really are gorgeous, those marks on your skin, your built like Adonis... you won't force me, if that's the reason your hesitating..." His finger slid from my breast down to my stomach before he grabbed the waistband of my trousers, pulled me close and tried to open the button. I pushed him away. "Hey! Stop it! Go into the bedroom and wait there, I'm not interested!" He looked at me offended, bowed proudly and turned around to leave the bathroom. "As you wish, Mister Lightwood." I exhaled loudly and closed the door before getting out of my clothes and taking a very fast shower, as I left the cabin, my used gear was gone and the clothes Gabriel brought with him lay next to the sink. Where did they get a shadowhunter gear from? I got dressed again and when I entered the bedroom Gabriel stood in front of the window looking outside and a tablet with food and coffee stood on one bedside table.

"Do you want to eat something, too? It's enough for both of us." I sat down and took a sip of the coffee. Gabriel turned around but didn't move over. "I'm not hungry, but thanks for the offer." I rolled my eyes, ate something and let Tarak lead us to the arena afterwards. Everybody else was gone, I definitely was the last candidate. In the arena I had to pass the complete line of candidates and one of them tried to attack me, but a wall of blue sparks stopped him and made his punches boom like in a hall. Tarak snickered behind me before he pushed me forward and said: "Maybe he isn't a fan of the entertainment program from last night." "What do you mean? I know they hate me cause I'm a nephilim, but..." Tarak looked at me as we arrived at the end of the line and I took my place. "You gave us quite a show with the neko last night. I believe you're still sore, aren't you? The candidates... they all saw it... and went crazy about it. We had to lock you in your room and protect you. They only get to kill you with an audience in the arena."

I swallowed hard and let my gaze wander over the other candidates in the line. They looked at me with hate and excitement. Tarak snapped his fingers and a portal opened, a small form of it, showing my weapons on the other side. He nodded in the direction of the watery looking surface and without saying something I stuck my arm through and grabbed a seraph blade, then the rest of my equipment. I began to draw some runes when Tarak left and Asmodeus began his speech, I didn't listen until a projection showed Magnus half laying on a bench, panting heavily, his eyes half closed. "... find the neko and steal a kiss. I'm sure you can smell him! Feel the thick cloud of arousal that surrounds him, like last night!..." And Asmodeus was right, I could smell Magnus instantly, his own smell, a bit of cedar and sandalwood, manly, fresh, warm and just full of arousal, as if we were having sex and I sniffed at his sweaty skin, taking all of him in. My own breath hitched and as I looked around... I wasn't the only one. The werewolf began to transform into a wolf and I saw his nose working, taking in Magnus' odor. There even stood a Vermithrall in the line... could a horde of worms even smell something? I just wished Clary was here and could give me a rune to scent something like that werewolf could.

I applied a rune for heightened speed when we were transferred into the gaming area. I took a look around, I was alone, surrounded by hedges and green grass, a maze. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Magnus, his scent and the bond I felt to him as if our souls were connected. It nearly was as unexplainable as the parabatai bond, but it was there. There... not much, but definitely Magnus' scent. I chose the way to my left and followed the smell as fast as I could, sometimes closing my eyes to concentrate on it. After about twenty minutes, just passing green hedges and grass and flowers I heard steps. Mine were soundless thanks for a rune, but whoever it was, he or she recognized me, I heard a snarl. I whispered "Aebel" to the seraph blade and heard a second snarl... a werewolf I supposed. I took the hedge for cover, without pressing my body against it, it would have been too loud. After a minute the form of a werewolf became visible, he growled loudly baring his sharp teeth and saliva dripping to the grass on the ground. Before he turned into my direction completely I attacked his side, ramming the seraph blade into his ribcage right behind his foreleg, the werewolf made a sound like a mixture of a scream and a howl. Before he could turn his head and bite me I rolled away over his flank, ripping the seraph blade out of the wound in the motion.

Red blood shot out of the deep wound, covered the silver white fur and spotted the hedges and grass with red color. I took a few steps back and saw the legs of the downworlder give in under him. He didn't try to attack me again, I heard his unsteady breathing, maybe I didn't only stab his heart but also his lungs. He collapsed and sank to the ground changing back into his human form. I made two steps over to him, but he already took his last breath so I only closed his eyelids, looked around and went around the next corner searching for Magnus again.

 **Magnus' POV**

The ways and corners just all looked the same! Maybe I was running around in the same circle for the last minutes without recognizing it. It felt like hours passed by because everything was so blurry and walking was so exhausting. I turned the next corner... or the same for the tenth time... and saw a Vermithrall coming my way. What the hell is such a thing doing here? How will a buildup of worms even have sex with me?! I shook the following thoughts out of my head vehemently, turned around and ran away from that thing... or I hoped I was running, it felt as if I was... Thank Lilith, Vermithralls were hard to kill but ... stupid.

I tried to concentrate, which wasn't a very easy task, breathing still felt nearly impossible and my skin felt like it was on fire, but I didn't want to cross the path of the worm-bundle again. I leaned my back on a hedge after a few minutes and tried to calm down, closing my eyes. I just recognized someone in front of me as I felt hands running through the fur behind my cat ears and down my hair, gripping it tightly and pulling me up into a standing position. I couldn't suppress the moan, it just felt so good to be touched and the hands were so cold on my heated skin. "You're even more attractive in person. I can't wait to have you in my bed and lick the sweat off your skin." I looked down onto a female vampire with straight black hair running down her back, brown eyes with green spots, looking Asian related and watched her hands moving to my neck and to my stomach. I moaned again at the cool touch, my head fell back into my neck and my eyes closed again. I felt her tongue touching my left nipple, gliding up higher to my throat and her fangs boring into my flesh. I pressed my hand down on the back of her head, pulling her closer and moaning uncontrollably, my hips moved against her stomach, my now hard length searching for some friction.

She left my throat and pulled my head down to connect her lips with mine, her tongue invaded my mouth and we both moaned. It didn't bother me that I could taste my blood on her lips, I needed the contact. I pressed her body into mine, rubbing my arousal against her like an animal and then... she was gone. I stumbled forward now that the body I leaned on a second ago was gonr. I let myself glide down the hedge in my back and grabbed my straining cock under the loincloth with one hand as I sat in the cool grass. A few seconds I played with the thought to jerk off, but I knew it wouldn't give me the relief I wanted and it would allure other candidates even more than my actual condition. That was number one... one of five... I had to find Alec! I let go of my throbbing dick and stood up with wobbling legs and knees. I touched my throat and then looked down on my fingers, but the bite wound wasn't bleeding that much. I passed the next corner und stumbled forward, but it somehow felt wrong, so I turned around and walked the other way. I felt a wave of heat hit me after I turned around, is that what the others felt? Or was it just my drugged and aroused mind?

As I wanted to cross the next corner I bumped together with something or someone. I felt arms wrapped around my waist to steady me and looked into blue eyes... but not Alec's. "Hello gorgeous! I waited long enough to get my hands on that body..." The hands of the warlock crawled over my chest and although I knew that man, his name is Richard Wyatt a warlock who chose the way to practise black magic, the last time I saw him was two hundred years ago, I moaned unashamed at the contact. I needed the contact more than anything else. My breath hitched and my eyes closed as I laid my head down on his shoulder. His tanned skin felt cold against mine and as I opened my eyes again, I saw his scorpion tail twitch from left to the right over his shoulder. He grabbed my erection through the loincloth and stroked it with a heavy pressure. I moaned loudly, my head shot back again but was pulled down immediately and his lips crashed onto mine taking the sound I made away from my lips. It was so freaking hot, my skin tingled everywhere and felt like burning in flames the same time. He broke the kiss and grinned up to me before he vanished and left me alone again even more aroused than before.

That was just number two, how should I survive this!? I thought about it to just sit down and wait for the aphrodisiac to loose its effect, but I knew it would take too long. I whimpered as I tried to stand tall and walk to the next corner.

 **Alec's POV**

I heard that shrill sound in my ear again and looked up in the air... The second projection, a warlock this time. I saw him kissing my man, rubbing his arousal and Magnus moaned and kissed him back eagerly, his body moving against the other man. It wasn't much different to the scene with that asian looking vampire girl before and it shattered my heart into a million pieces again, just like before. "Fuck!" I wanted to hit something, but everything here was soft green nature! A few minutes ago I killed an Eidolon but there were still fifteen possible winners when I wouldn't find him soon. I felt the tears sting in my eyes, but I pushed them back and tried to take a few deep breaths. He wasn't doing it on his free will... he was drugged... he didn't want that... but why did it look like he wanted to fuck them both, then?! It didn't matter anymore, maybe my enemies heard my first outburst of fury already. I grabbed my hair tightly and screamed: "ARGHH! Fuck!" I stood straight again and kept walking a few steps until I heard it "Alexander?!" I turned half around, that was close and now that my fury subsided I could also smell him, nearly taste him on my tongue.

"Magnus!" I started walking again "Alexander! I'm here!" After every corner I crossed, I looked left and right, I could feel how close Magnus is, the air got thicker with every step. "Magnus?" "Oh fuck, hurry up, Alec!" I heard running steps and pushed hedges, there! A movement in the green showed me where he is. I ran as fast as I could and saw a man standing in front of Magnus, he touched Magnus' cheek and just smiled. On his left arm was a white snake crawling its way to Magnus' face. "Astaroth... nice to meet you, tell me a story." I heard the mocking tone in Magnus' sentence and remembered a legend which said that Astaroth couldn't speak. The dark haired man changed into a golden haired woman, the snake on her arm now black. "You're mean, Magnus Bane. You know he can't talk. So I think it's my turn to steal the kiss now, his loss." Astarte and Astaroth, my mind raced on high speed. Lucifer gave Astaroth the body of a snake after Astaroth was fused with Astarte, when he was taking the control she took the place of the snake and it was white, when she took the control... the snake!

It didn't even took me a second to get over to them because of my rune, I raised the seraph blade and let it slice through the snakes body beheading it. Astarte screamed in such a high frequency that I let the seraph blade fall down to hold my ears shut with both hands. A strong compression wave pushed Magnus into the hedge he was leaning on and threw me a few feet through the air into the next hedge behind me. "Ouch..." I struggled to get out of the green and took a look around, everywhere were black spots and strains, some were from blood some were pieces of flesh. I picked an nearly intact ear from the gear over my stomach and stood up, throwing the ear away. I knew I didn't kill Astaroth but it was enough to kick him out of this game. Walking over to Magnus only took a second, I grabbed his wrists and pulled him out of the hedge. "Are you okay, honey?" His eyes needed a second to connect with mine and then became sad. He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed my forehead, my cheek, my jaw while saying: "I'm so sorry... so sorry... I'm burning, Alexander... I'm so sorry. I love you..." My hands slid over his hot skin and to the small of his back, Magnus moaned at the slightest contact. I pulled him close, my nose nuzzled in the crook of his neck and inhaled his unique aroma. His thick, erect length pressed into my hip, a deep, guttural moan hit my ear and my hip started moving on its own, rubbing against his dick and making him moan even more.

I took his head in my hands and forced him to look at me, my hips still moving against him: "I love too, honey. Never forget that." I kissed him hard and with all I got, my left hand scratching down his spine and my right hand gripping his thigh and pushing it up to my waist before going up to his ass. At that moment I wasn't interested if anyone saw us, I would've fucked Magnus right on the spot, but I was transferred into my room in the middle of the kiss. What have I done? Now I can't protect him of the 'false' candidates anymore...

 **Magnus' POV**

No, no, no, no, "NO! Father... I beg you, let me out of here. I want Alexander... only Alexander..." In my mind I heard my father laughing. He wouldn't react otherwise, I knew it, but I was so exhausted and horny. I looked down on my hands and up my arms only now recognizing that I was covered in blood and pieces of Astaroth and Astarte. "Eww..." I picked up what I could get from my skin and threw it to the ground, the second thing I just realized now was that bad, foul taste in my mouth. Alec was covered in blood too and I... kissed his face overall... I'm just stupid sometimes.

I walked a few feet to get out of the body waste bag, the disgust let me calm down a second, like in the moment Astaroth stood in front of me, he just had such a bad breath, it was disgusting. My mind played with the possibility to just wait for two other candidates again. I didn't want to walk or run, I just wanted to leave this green hell. After the trouble we made here, there wasn't a lot of searching needed, we were loud enough, even a blind candidate would find me. I looked to the left and saw the bench I started from... or another one... it didn't matter. I went into that direction but was stopped at the next crossing. "Hey little kitty..." I rolled my eyes at that, it just remembered me of Jace. "That joke is too old, to laugh about it... no wait... I didn't even laugh the first time I heard it." I turned around and saw a man leaning with his shoulder on a hedge, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a black suit, expensive and tailor made for him. His long blonde hair came down to his back in soft curls, emerald green eyes sparkled with joy and his light skin was flawless. "Rosier... It's long ago. You're still working for my father?" I took a step back and away from him. He was my ex and his effect on people was even more worse than my neko influence when I'm aroused, but he can control it, that was his job. Although considered a lesser-demon, Rosier still lead humans into being seduced against their will and is linked with tainted love, putting frothy, foolish words on the lips of smitten lovers. He had been a low rank angel before, but he still was a fallen angel after all, like my father. His power over other individuals was immensely high.

I still remembered that I never knew if my feelings for him were true or just his will. "Do you like the drug that runs through your veins? It's my creation." Rosier was such a beautiful creature, no one could deny that, but in his eyes you could see the evil ulterior motives, when you didn't get lost in them before that... He came closer now and I took a step back with every move he made towards me. "I can feel it rushing through your veins like fire. You can't breath, as if every time you want to fill your lungs with oxygen it just fills with desire." My back pressed into a hedge, but I still tried to get back even more, my hands grabbed the leaves and my breath hitched. It was like being soaked into a bubble of thick air, you can't breath anymore, it was like oil running down your windpipe. "Would you believe me when I say that I invented it just for you? We will be such a great couple..." I forced my eyes open as I felt his hand cup my cheek, his thumb caressed my cheekbone. "... what you made of yourself, as if you were made out of my mind, a walking seduction..." His finger glided over my lower lip and I moaned, opening my mouth a little bit, inviting him. My eyes slid shut and I just devoured the pleasure. "...I let a lot of my power flow into that drug, believe me, Magnus... no matter who will be there to soothe your desire tonight... you will let him or her fuck you senseless." My lips quivered under his breath which ghosted over my sensitive skin, a shudder running down my spine and I said in a whisper: "Kiss me... I need to feel you..." **What?! Wait!** "Please touch me..." My tongue poked out from between my lips and licked the tip of his index finger which still laid loosely on my lower lip. **NO! WAIT! What am I doing?! No!**

He came closer like in slow motion, his tongue slid over my lips and I opened them eagerly for him. I moaned into his hot mouth, my body pressed into his, completely melting into his embrace. I felt like a doll and somewhere deep in myself the little voice knew how true that had been, but that voice was washed away by silence. I felt his hands on my back and my ass, his fingertips massaged my aching, wanting flesh and I was putty in his hands. I didn't even realize when he laid me down on the cool grass, his body covering mine, his lips moving with mine, his hips thrusting together with mine, he was everywhere and I loved it. He broke the kiss and I looked at him dazed. "See you soon, baby." He vanished and I took a deep breath, my mind felt as if I was crushing through the surface of the sea after nearly drowning. It was a bliss to think my own thoughts again without being pressed away. "Fuck... I hate that bastard..." I let my head fall back into the grass and closed my eyes, breathing fresh air and cool down a bit.

My eyes shot open when I heard a movement but no footsteps. "Whoa! You're not number five, my friend!" I shot up and went into the other direction, away from the Vermithrall and around a corner. I walked a few steps and then stopped, in that direction was the Hunger demon coming my way. I squinched up my face and decided to find another way around the Vermithrall, he was slower than the Hunger and I didn't have to fear to be eaten instead of kissed... I turned towards Vermithrall and stopped dead in my tracks. A few feet away from me stood a man with blonde curls, all in black, a shadowhunter gear and an activated seraph blade in his raised hand, but with his back to me. He looked directly to the Vermithrall and I heard a: "Ew... Fuck!..." He switched into a childish female voice "... you should land somewhere in the uncrowded space, don't worry haha..." "Jace?!" He turned around and... for sure... Jace! "Holy shit! Come here and kiss me!" He smirked and said: "Magnus! I knew some day you will give in and confess that you want me." I growled at that, although the drug still worked and my body screamed for the contact, his behavior pissed me off. I stormed over to him, grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him to me, my lips connected with his and we both moaned into each others mouth. His seraph blade fell to the ground and his arms wrapped around me, his hands pressed me into his chest, I felt the throwing knives' cool metal on my hot skin. My hands went into his golden locks, my fingers closed to a fist into his soft hair and pulled at it. He moaned deeply as a reward and his hand found its way down on to my ass, pressing my leg up to his waist. He pushed my hole body back to the hedge and closed every inch between our bodies, his hips grinding into mine.

His tongue played with mine while our hands tried to hold onto something steady. When air was needed he broke the contact of our mouths and sucked the sensitive skin of my throat between his lips. But then he was transferred to another place and I almost fell over without his body as a backing. My head cleared up slowly and I wondered if Jace counted as number five or if I needed to run away from the worm-package and the 'all you can eat' demon. Then I felt the short dizziness after the transfer and found myself standing in the white room, my prison.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, some of you will hate me after that and the next chapter... I'm sorry? 😄 Sometimes I'm just cruel... Muhahaha!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Alec's POV**

I faintly heard the cheers and screams of the crowd in the arena. I had the possibility to collect one of the last candidates or Magnus, to watch them in a projection of the games activities. I sat on the bed, still covered in the remnants of Astaroth and Astarte and watched Magnus, the look of exhaustion in his face was overwhelming. I couldn't take my eyes off of the projection and fumbled at my (again) empty weapon belts without looking, trying to get out of them. I just pulled the shirt over my head when I saw that guy, he literally looked like an Angel. His blonde hair touched the small of his back, the soft curls swayed with the light wind. His green eyes were shining with pure joy and amusement, my stomach twisted with jealousy, but Magnus tried to get away from that man, taking a step back when this guy made a step forward. Magnus seemed to be... afraid? Magnus said his name, **Rosier... Rosier...** I tried to remember something about him, I knew a low rang, now fallen Angel with that name. What was he able to do, when a man like Asmodeus hired him? And they clearly knew each other from before.

Rosier's voice suited his appearance perfectly, it was smooth and low but manly and demanding at the same time. He explained that he had made the drug that influenced Magnus in that very moment and all about his behavior in front of Magnus told me, that they had been more than friends in the past. Magnus' fear seemed to switch into affection and desire from one second to the other. I saw Rosier touch Magnus almost lovingly, my fingers closed tightly in the white sheets of my bed, my knuckles turned white. Again I had to hear Magnus' moan without being the one who caused it. His mouth was slightly open, his lips quivering, it was an invitation I could've never resist... and Rosier didn't either. "Kiss me... I need to feel you... Please touch me..." Their lips connected and Magnus melted in Rosiers arms like ice in the sun. I stood up abruptly, pulling the sheets with me and throwing them onto the floor. It became visible who Asmodeus' favorite was, as Rosier got more time with Magnus than anybody else. "NO!... NO!" Rosiers hand slid under the golden chains on Magnus thigh and went under the material of the golden loincloth, the silky, caramel colored skin of Magnus' ass was visible between Rosiers kneading fingers. Magnus eagerly wrapped his legs around Rosiers waist, Rosier held him up, one hand still on his ass, the other on his back. He sank down to his knees and without breaking the kiss and the visible battle of their tongues, he laid Magnus down into the grass. He stayed at the comfortable space between Magnus' legs and his hips began to move down into Magnus' arousal. Magnus let his legs slide down to the ground and pushed himself up into Rosiel, meeting his thrusts.

The next thing I know is that I stood in front of the projection again, my fingers clutching around the body of a lamp tightly. The lamp was broken, the shade was gone, my hand was bleeding and my breath was heavy. My room was a mess... I let the lamp fall to the ground into the mixture of ripped bed sheets, a broken bedside table, a hidden silver tablet and broken glass and porcelain with food remnants. Everything had dots or stains from my blood on it, I looked at my hands, both were bloody and had some cuts on them. A door from the wardrobe was hanging crooked in only one hinge anymore and I maybe had kicked a hole into the wood... I let my hands glide through my hair, forming fists in it and let the pain calm me down as I sat down on the bed. Rosier was long gone, Magnus was walking away from the Vermithrall and in direction of the Hunger demon. I could see him over thinking what to do and although Magnus couldn't see him... I did. I jumped up again. **Jace! Thank the Angel! They are here!** A few seconds later my joy went down the drain as I heard this: "Holy shit! Come here and kiss me!" I understood that this was the possibility to end this game, Jace would be the fifth person to kiss Magnus and he was such a better opportunity than the Vermithrall or the Hunger, but... I didn't want to see... EW! I had to see that! "OHH! COME ON! ... YOU'RE STRAIGHT!.." I screamed into the projection but that didn't bother Magnus or Jace. I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling sick. I got over to the wardrobe and kicked the door out of the hinge completely. Jace pushed Magnus' leg up to his waist and went forward a few inches until Magnus' back was pressed against a hedge. Although I had spent years with waiting to get to hear Jaces moans, I would've done everything to not have to hear it now. "Don't you fucking dare to leave your mark on him, you parabatai traitor! And hands off of Magnus' ass!" I pointed at the Jace in the projection, I knew it was childish behavior, but I couldn't stop myself.

 **Jace's POV**

Maryse was furious and I didn't expect anything other of her, after she heard that not only Magnus was missing anymore, but her son too. Luke and Jocelyn tried to calm her down, but I knew that's not possible. Catarina, Tessa and Jem took their place in the library and I haven't seen them for hours. We sat in our office when the door slammed against the wall and Jem entered the room. "We found a way to get into his realm!" We all stood up and followed him to the library on the way there, he explained what they found. "Aldous Nix tried to open a portal to the pandemonium in 1929. He succeeded but was killed before he could go into the void, Magnus was with him that day in the Hotel Dumont, which Aldous prepared over years only for this spell. Magnus archived the notes from Aldous Nix but never really got through them. Catarina and Tessa are trying to change the spell but we have to change the location for it, to Hotel Dumort, which means... we have to talk to the leader of the vampire clan. And... they have to leave the building for the time the spell is spoken, the last time a huge fire ball carbonized the grand staircase. The biggest problem is... it's a one way ticket. Even the portal Aldous Nix opened back then, would had let him through but it never came something out of it before Magnus could close it."

Maryse grabbed Jem's upper arm and stopped him from walking farther to the library. "What do you mean with one way ticket? How are we supposed to get him out of there then?" Jem shrugged and just answered: "We're working on that part, too." He turned around and pushed the doors to the library open. A few hours after reading books and notes, searching the internet, that was Simons part like always, Catarina and Tessa were sure they could get us to Nah'raz. But they wouldn't get us into a specific place, we could end up a days walk away from our target and it has to be one person after another. Tessa and Catarina gave us orders to find anything to fight, stop or blackmail Asmodeus and went to rest for the spell, they're gonna need all of their strength. I smiled inside myself, it was as if they were leading the institute, but it didn't bother me, I wanted my parabatai back, no matter what. Lily Chen gave her agreement to use the hotel for the spell but wanted to stay behind in the near of it and watch if everything went right. She somehow liked Alec a lot, and Clary, when something had to be discussed she went to one of them and I think she didn't want to loose one of the rare nephilim she could trust. Somehow Alec's relationship to a warlock heightened that trust, which I didn't really understand... I had have 'relationships' with vampires, faeries, mundanes... no matter. I shrugged and looked into the book again after rubbing my tired eyes.

We all went to rest a few hours in small groups and the next evening after sunset, we went to the Hotel Dumort. The vampires already left their sanctuary and Lily waited with us in the side street of the building. A portal opened behind us and Simon and Clary came through, I smiled and closed my arms around Clary, kissing her softly before locking our gazes. "Hey. How was Rome?"

I caressed her cheek, although she was only gone a few hours and the Rome Institute agreed to help, I missed her and was worried, but instead of Clary I heard Simon answering: "They were not very happy to give up on something so precious. It was a lot of talking and arguing, but we got what we need and the Institute helped us to form daggers out of it." He pushed his hand into his jacket and picked out a small glass vial, holding it up between his index finger and thumb to show it around. "And we got this. We have to prepare something to eat or a drink with it, maybe we can blackmail him, when he recognizes that we have something to really hurt him." I took the vial with the white-grey spattered powder and put it in my own jacket, before I took one of the daggers, too. "But we really can't tell you how Rome was, we only saw a few streets, nice weather, large buildings and old men." "Yeah, that sounds like Rome." I said and smiled down at Clary. "Only old, ugly men, yes?" She smiled back and answered: "We said old... not ugly." I grimaced and said: "Means you like old men?" "Maybe..." I leaned down and kissed her again until I heard how Lily cleared her throat.

We went inside and into the ballroom, where Simon was greeted with a kiss from Isabelle. Jem and Izzy who had helped to prepare the spell, got a dagger too, Clary already had one. We watched Catarina and Tessa as they spoke the last words and then we were sent away before they opened the portal with a bit of their blood. This time there was no fire ball raging through the entry hall and we could enter the hotel again. Catarina and Tessa stood in the middle of the ballroom, their hair flew around them uncontrolled and they had to fight against violent gusts of wind with their complete body to not get pulled back into the portal at the end of the large room. We went over to them, fighting against the wind ourselves and faintly heard Catarina's screamed words: "The spell was drafted to transfer you into an uncrowded area! So don't worry to be seen! But an uncrowded area could be two feet or thousand feet away from the next living form, get ready to fight immediately after your arrival!" Catarina lost her hold on one foot and I grabbed her arm to stabilize her again. "Now go! One after another!"

Jem went through first, Izzy followed a minute later, I screamed into Clary's direction that she should be careful before she went through the portal, after her it was Simon's and then my turn, after I reassured that Catarina had a good hold on the ground. I blinked into the daylight, so there was a time difference, before I could even see something again, I activated my seraph blade. I looked directly to a Vermithrall coming over to me. "Ew... Fuck!..." I tried to imitate Catarina's voice: "... you should land somewhere in the uncrowded space, don't worry haha..." "Jace?!" I turned around and a few feet away stood Magnus. **Hey... that was fast.** He looked like he had slaughtered some demons, all covered in black blood and other things, his clothes looked as if stolen from an egypt slave, gold chains decorated the skin on his breast and on his thighs, a gold bracelet was wrapped around his upper arm and the loincloth showed very clearly that he could be proud of what he had to offer. I gulped visibly and had to confess... he looked hot. "Holy shit! Come here and kiss me!" I smirked as I heard that and said: "Magnus! I knew some day you will give in and confess that you want me." I saw the Hunger demon a few feet behind Magnus, but there was always time for a sassy comment. It all changed the more Magnus came closer to me, I felt the urge to touch him again and this time there was no running away. Magnus pulled me to him and it felt so damn good to connect my lips with his. I moaned at the contact and let the seraph blade fall to the ground, I needed both hands to push Magnus deep into my embrace. His silky, hot skin felt wonderful under my calloused fingers, his fingers glided into my hair and pulled at it hard, making me moan. I let my tongue glide into his mouth, playing with his as my hand found its way under the cool chains and the fabric of the loincloth and grabbed his perfect round ass, pushing his leg up over my waist. I just couldn't stop myself, I wanted to feel him everywhere, I slowly pushed him back until his body was touching mine on every inch. I felt his erection pressed into my hip and I moved against him, not getting enough friction myself, but loving the hot moans floating into my mouth. My hand stayed on his ass, grabbing him firmly and holding him into place, my left hand laid on his back, the leaves and small branches of the hedge scratching over my skin and his naked back. The difference between his hot skin and the cool leaves was incredible. I heard the rustling of the hedge when Magnus tried to grab something other than me to steady him.

When I needed to breath, my lips slid down to his throat, my tongue gliding over his skin and the taste of it was like another explosion in my mouth. His moans echoed in my head, the most beautiful thing I ever heard, my hips met his, I sucked the soft skin of his neck into my mouth, tasting him even more, pressing him into me even more and then let my hand move lower, down to his thigh and under the loincloth. His hand slid under my jacket and shirt on my back, scratching nails let me suck even harder on his throat. The second I wanted to touch his dick... he was gone. I opened my eyes and tried to calm my breath down, I stood in front of Asmodeus! I grabbed... nothing. I looked down at my weapon belts, but they were empty, no seraph blades, no throwing knives, no sword, but as I patted my gear down, I felt the vial in my jacket and the hidden dagger. "There's no need to search for weapons, you will get them back, when I want to give them back to you." I tried to attack him, but I ran into a blue sparkling wall and was thrown back a few feet, falling to the ground. Asmodeus leaned forward in his throne, we were in a large room, everything was white and you could still hear a large cheering crowd outside. "What am I gonna do with you? Jonathan Christopher Herondale..." I tried to stand up, but just couldn't, I could move my head, hands and feet but not the rest, like I was glued to the marble floor. "... your not one of my candidates, but the crowd loved to see you in there... Magnus doesn't really like you, but you gave us quite a show... What the hell were you thinking to come into my realm like this?"

Asmodeus leaned back again, waiting for an answer. "I'm here to get Alec and Magnus out of your filthy hands!" Asmodeus laughed at that. "Well... You didn't really do a got job, did you? And whose the one with filthy hands? Your parabatai saw what you and Magnus did a few minutes ago, just so you know it." My mind went back to what I just did and just now I really recognized what happened, when Alec saw that... "Yes, I believe he really awaits you, to wrap his arms around you or to wrap his fingers around your throat and choke you, who knows? I'm curious, how did you get here?" "I won't tell you." He looked down on me as if I were a bug before looking over to a closed double door which lead outside, the cheers were coming from that direction. He stood up and came over to me, pulling me into a standing position without any sign of effort. He went over to the double doors, opened them with a move of his hand and went outside onto a large balcony, my feet moved on their own and although my mind told them to stop, I just followed him. He raised his hands and the crowd went silent. "As you all registered I needed a few minutes to decide what to do with that feisty, little nephilim over there..." He pointed in my direction and the crowd cheered again. "... as you seem to like him in the games, I accepted him as the fifth winner of the game today. So I hope you had fun today and I see you at the next game!"

 **General POV**

Clary took a look around and heard loud cheers and talking, clapping hands, but the space around her was empty, a white hallway. She went into the direction of the sounds and through an archway, entering a row full of people. The light was too bright and she had to blink a few times against it. It looked like she was in an arena, the fighting area in the middle was empty, but above it was a big projection showing Magnus passionately kissing a woman with long blonde hair. The aspect changed, **Oops... it's a man...** she thought and blushed slightly, she could just hope Alec didn't see it. It was hard but she let her gaze wander over her surroundings, the crowd was made of downworlders, demons and even mundanes. Everyone could build up an own projection and choose what they wanted to see, not one of those which Asmodeus used to make the candidates hot for today by watching Magnus and Alec, the projections in the arena couldn't convey emotions. They could see and hear what happened, but not feel the wave of desire emitting from Magnus, like the candidates had felt it. The arena was well crowded but the people had enough space to sit comfortable. Clary jumped a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We should sit down. Have you found the others?" She sat down next to Simon and looked at him "No, only Magnus somehow." She pointed to the middle of the arena. "Yeah, I already saw that. Is Jace here? He was the last one, right?" "He must've gone through right after me, but I don't know where he arrived."

"Isabelle!" Isabelle shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight and turned around, the hot sand flying into her face as the wind arose. "Isabelle! Wait!" She saw a small shadow coming closer in a fast pace or as fast as possible in the loose sand. "Jem?!" "Yes! Wait a second!" Isabelle waited, sweat formed on her forehead and ran down her back under the gear. Jem was panting a little and sweating like she did, as he had closed the distance to her, the fine sand found its way into their lungs with every breath. "Are we the only ones here?" "I think so. Thank the Angel that it's not too far away. It's hard to breath and way too hot, like in Edom, but this..." She pointed to the white castle like building with the large gardens and lakes everywhere. It looked like Versailles in its best days. "...is new. That guy really is into white things." Everything else around them was a desert, not even a cactus was visible, only sand. "Yes, could be so. Let's go find the others, I hate the feeling of not being able to breath freely." Isabelle looked at him confused, but went along without asking questions.

Simon looked at the projection while Clary's gaze found Asmodeus on his balcony, sitting on his throne, the barbwire on his head shimmering in the light. He looked very pleased but then his face fell in the same moment as Simon grabbed Clary's arm. "Jace!" "What? Where?" Clary looked around before Simon grabbed her chin and turned her head to the projection. "Oh shit! He's in the arena!" They heard the enthusiastic screams of the crowd, after they recognized that it was a new nephilim who just materialized in the game field. Maybe some of them thought it was a surprise and absolutely planned like that. Asmodeus looked like he was about to end the game, but Magnus acted too fast. "Holy shit! Come here and kiss me!" Clary's mouth hung open and she got even more pale than she is regularly. "Oh shit..." Simon sat next to her, watching shocked at Magnus' and Jace's make out session. Clary couldn't take her eyes away. "What?... Jace... Stop it..." Simon watched Asmodeus, everyone could see that he was thinking about what to do. He stood up and went inside. A few minutes later Jace was gone, shortly after that, Magnus vanished too. Clary looked like a ghost, her lips were pressed together into a thin line and her gaze was still glued to the space where the projection had been. "Clary..." She looked at Simon, her green eyes glistening. "It's okay... I mean... they didn't do that because they wanted it... right?" Simon wrapped his arms around her, his hand slowly rubbing up and down her back. "Yeah... they would never do something like that on their own will." Although he said that, he knew it was hard to see someone you love in a situation like that, very hard...

Jem and Isabelle arrived at the outside walls of the arena and heard the screams clearly now. They found no entrance and decided to climb up to the first row of window-like openings in the wall. Isabelle stopped crawling through the hole as she saw the projection and Jace and Magnus kissing. "Isabelle... Isabelle... your in the way..." Isabelle was pressed aside by Jem's body, both hanging in the opening now in a strange knot of arms and legs. Jem stopped struggling when he saw the reason for Isabelles hesitation. "Ohh... Mmh... I think we found Jace and Magnus..." Isabelle shook her head and pushed her way through the opening, sticking her ass right into Jems face. "Isabelle!" "Sorry, but who needed to be all pushy here?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. They were standing in an open hallway and searched the rows for Simon or Clary.

After a few minutes Jem pointed to the higher rows "There is Clary. Let's go." They searched for a stairway and made their way up. They stopped in their tracks as everything went silent and looked in the direction of the large balcony where Asmodeus stood now, Jace a few feet behind him. "Okay, so far he's safe. Let's go to the others." Jem said after the speech, taking the last steps.

 **Jace's POV**

Asmodeus turned around and walked back inside, my feet followed him... traitors. The doors closed and Asmodeus looked at me. "Soooo... What are we gonna do now? I wanted to give Rosier a present for the potion he mixed..." He snapped his fingers and a projection appeared between me and him. I saw Magnus in a bedroom, laying in the bed with his eyes closed tightly, one hand gripping the sheets hard and the other gliding up and down his thick, fully erect length, the loincloth was pushed aside, hiding nothing anymore. I felt the same like a few minutes ago, it became hard to breathe, my heartbeat got faster. I heard him moan and saw his muscles twitching, my blood directly ran south and I felt my own dick harden. I gulped audibly and couldn't look away. "... he won't feel any relief after that. He needs someone else to fulfill his desires, only then the drug will loose its effect and believe me, he needs his relief so bad. I wanted to reward Rosier with it but..." My eyes were still fixated on the sight in front of me, Magnus' moans penetrated my ears, his lips were quivering, his breathing heavy and his hand was working faster now. I bit down on my lower lip, I saw his body stiffen, every muscle strained, his face contorted in pleasure and his semen shooting out, landing on his stomach and looking so hot on his caramel colored skin. I moaned at that sight, my own dick on full attention now and making my trousers very uncomfortable.

A shiver ran down my spine when Asmodeus' finger glided from one shoulder blade to the other. "...what would hurt Magnus the most? ... What will make him suffer every time he looks into his lover's eyes?..." I felt his breath in my neck, but didn't do anything but still stare at the projection. Magnus was still breathing heavily, his eyes still closed and his length was still hard as a rock, as if he had never climaxed. "What will torture his conscience every time he has to be in your or your girlfriends near?..." Asmodeus' hands found their way under my clothes and stroked the muscles of my stomach, a picture of red, curly hair and the most beautiful smile flashed through my mind, but I lost it and couldn't get it back no matter how hard I tried to remember it. My mind was just filled with Magnus. "Yes... that's right. Have fun, little nephilim." I heard him snapping his fingers again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning! I got a few reviews that said you don't want to read about Magnus & Jace. If so, skip this chapter! I already had it finished when the reviews were made. Please remember, Asmodeus is a prince of hell after all and he's cruel. I wanted to 'correct' the incident later to not destroy any relationships, but changed it to make the story a little less brutal. I hope you enjoy this or the next chapter^^**

 **I know I can be an evil bitch^^**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Jace's POV**

I blinked a few times, this room wasn't so bright like the other. The air was thick, hard to breath and it smelled of sex. I recognized the heavy breathing and saw Magnus, his dark skin a stark contrast against the white sheets, his eyes closed, his chest moving up and down with his breaths. I didn't move one inch, just watched him, let my eyes move deeper over his stomach, his cum still clearly visible on his abs and his thick erection standing proudly and even more outstanding because of the gold colored material of the loincloth, that was nuzzled against the base of it at one side.

Magnus must've felt that he was observed. He opened his eyes and looked at me, his golden green eyes had a hungry expression. "Jace..." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stood up and came over to me with two strides of his long legs, I could just gawk at him, he really moved like a cat. His lips crashed down on mine, my eyes closed instantly and I moaned loudly. His tongue invaded my mouth even before my back crashed against the wall behind me. His hands laid flat on the wall on both sides of my head, caging me in between. I gripped his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing him closer to me and let my other hand rest on his hip, my fingers digging into the soft skin and making him moan into our kiss. His hands found their way to my weapon belts, opening one after another and letting them fall to the floor. My jacket followed a few seconds later and I had to break the kiss as his hands slid under my shirt, scratching their way down from my shoulder blades to the small of my back. I threw my head back, stuttering out a long moan as his tongue glided over the skin on my throat. "Yes!... Oh God..." Magnus pulled the shirt over my head, throwing it to the ground without care and taking his place on my throat again, biting down into my skin before sucking it into his mouth.

I opened my belt and my trousers and felt my hands being pushed aside, his long, hot fingers slid their way under the material pulling it down a little but more so caressing my skin, pressing into the flesh of my ass cheeks and silencing my moans with closing his lips over mine again. His hands left my butt and fumbled with the top of the loincloth, after a few seconds I broke the kiss and looked at what he was doing. He had a small fight with the filigree lacing on the side of the loincloth and now looked at it, too. I grinned, still watching his trembling fingers: "Need help? You can ask for it, you know?" He looked at me with a mixture of anger and despair and answered: "Really? You're being cocky even in a situation like this?" Now it was my turn to push his hands away, I grabbed the belt-like top of the loincloth with both hands and ripped it open. I let it just fall to the ground, the chains jingled quietly. "Better?" Magnus stared at the material then into my eyes. "Much better." His lips connected with mine again and I just couldn't resist anymore, my hand grabbed his erection, my fingers closed around the soft skin. He moaned into my mouth, his hands grabbed my shoulders and his knees nearly gave out only because of this small action.

I slowly let my hand glide up and down his hard member, feeling it twitching under my fingertips. Magnus broke the kiss, his forehead laid on my head and his panting breaths hit my ear. "Fuck... Ahh... yeah..." I felt his fingernails digging into my shoulders and moved just a little bit faster, watching the moves of my hand and the pre-cum leaking out of the slightly pink head, catching it with my thumb and rubbing it over his hot flesh. I saw his chest heaving and sinking rapidly, my other hand softly touched it, felt the muscles working under the skin.

"Get... ahh... Get out of... those clothes..." He tried to push my pants and boxers down, whilst I tried to get out of my shoes and kicked them away. I let go of his length to push my clothes down completely and stepped out of the pile on the floor, leaving my socks with them. Magnus' gaze went down to my hard erection, I've always been aware of the fact that I didn't have to be self conscious. He bit down on his lower lip before he looked at me with his gleaming cat eyes and said: "Shower?" I looked at the smeared stains of demon blood on his chest, the most of them were rubbed away from clothes or skin of others, like mine. "Okay." It was all it took for him to grab my wrist and lead the way over to the bathroom, I walked after him and stared at his soft looking tail which slowly moved from side to side, his perfect, round ass, the long, slender legs and nearly ran into his beautiful back, when he stopped to turn the water on.

He just turned around and kissed me hungrily, his hands slid onto my back and he pulled me into his chest. I moaned uncontrollably as our now both completely naked bodies connected for the first time. Magnus walked backwards into the shower cabin and under the stream of water without letting go of me. My hands glided over his skin without any resistance, the water made everything smooth and silky. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither of us giving up, but I threw my head back, breaking the kiss as his hips grinded down into mine, letting our dicks rub against each other. I moved my hips together with his now and wasn't the only one left as a moaning mess, Magnus' voice produced the most beautiful sounds, too. Then he kissed his way down my chest, licked and sucked over my abs down over my hipbone to my throbbing length, closing his lips around the head and sucking it in until it hit the back of his throat. "Oh God..." I pressed one hand on the tiles next to me and the other one grabbed his hair tightly, I felt him moan around my cock, the vibration shot through my body like electricity. I moved my hips to glide in and out of his hot mouth, holding him in the place and controlling the pace. "Fuck... yes..." I tried to push myself in deeper, by a faster rhythm, but his hands stopped me, he gripped my hips and pushed me back against the tiled wall hard.

He sucked me in completely, his nose touching my skin and then swallowed around my flesh. "Magnus... oh fuck... " I looked down, saw his black, wet cat ears twitching, my light fingers in his dark hair between his ears, my length gliding in and out of his red swollen lips. He controlled the rhythm now as he let his tongue press into the slit of the head, licking up the pre-cum before the water could wash it away. His teeth slightly scratched down my sensitive skin, he was more than good at that. "Magnus... stop..." Magnus ignored me, let my cock slide back deep into his mouth, swallowed again and let his tongue lick the underside of my length on his way back up to suck at the head hard. "By... the Angel... Fuck!..." He continued the sweet torture a few minutes more before I twitched in between his lips and my hand gripped his hair painfully hard. I was on the edge of an orgasm and wouldn't be able to hold back that much longer. "Magnus... stop... please..." He let my dick slide out of his mouth and looked up to me with those cat eyes, I could see that he knew how close to edge he had brought me. I took a deep, shaking breath, while grabbing his upper arms and pulled him up, kissing him eagerly and tasting a little bit of myself on his tongue.

I turned him around and pushed his upper body hard against the cool tiles with my hand pressing down between his shoulder blades, the action was rough, aggressive and nothing gentle. **What's this rage about?** The thought was gone as fast as it came and I looked down at Magnus, his chest heaved against the tile wall, his hands laid flat against it right next to his head and he moaned loudly as my teeth sank into the flesh on his shoulder, I soothed the pain with licking over it afterwards and bit down again at the other shoulder. Magnus pushed his ass back into my crotch, his tail found its way onto my chest, the tip of it wrapping over my ribs to my back. My right hand massaged the smooth but taut skin of his butt, before my fingers followed the path of the water and slid between his ass cheeks, playing with his entrance a bit before pushing my middle finger into him. He moaned loudly and looked back over his shoulder, breathing heavily. His ass began to grind against my finger in slow circles, sliding over my cock in the motion as well. I needed to grab his hip tightly to not loose the control. "Take me... I need it..." I licked my lips, watched the water running down his back, passing the base of his tail and flowing down to the place where my finger slid in and out of him slowly. "Jace... please..." I let my finger slip out and lined up behind him. I slowly pushed my length into his entrance, he was so tight, I needed all my strength to not push myself into him completely in one stroke. The water made it easier to slide inside his tight hole and it let his skin sparkle in the light as I watched my dick being sucked in into his body.

"Oh yes..." Magnus moaned with closed eyes, his cheek resting on the cold tiles. I only waited a few seconds before sliding out almost completely and pushing back in all the way with hard thrusts, holding his hips with both hands now. "Yes!... Ohh fuck!..." He pushed himself back from the wall but his hands still laid on it for support, he bent forward a little more and let me fill him even deeper. He felt so good, every little movement immediately influenced the pressure on my length. I changed my position a little and Magnus cried out in pleasure as I hit his prostate. "Fuck!... There!..." I tried to hit it with every thrust after that, I couldn't get enough of that expression he made, full of lust, desire and pure pleasure. I grabbed his shoulder with one hand, pressing his body down onto my cock with every thrust into him. "God Magnus... I'm close..." Magnus let one hand sink down between his legs, grabbing his cock and stroking it in the rhythm of my thrusts. His tail slid over my skin, pushing back on it like his hips did. "Harder... Jace..." I grabbed his other shoulder too, pressed his upper body down, so he had to bend forward even more and held him in place when I rammed into him hard. "I'm... I'm cumming..." He moaned loudly and stroked his cock faster, before his head shot back into his neck and he covered his fingers and the tiles with his cum. His muscles clenched around me and I just needed a few more thrusts before I came inside of him.

We both tried to regain our breath, I slid out of him slowly and turned him around to kiss him, which didn't last long, we both needed to breath again much too soon.

 **Magnus' POV**

I let the oxygen fill my lungs, took deep breaths and after a few minutes with my head leaning on Jace's shoulder, my mind became kind of clear for the first time in hours. I was glad that I wasn't erect anymore, it just hurt to get no relief. The water running down our bodies was cold now and I turned it off, but it had helped to clear my head even more. I felt hands caressing my back, fingers slowly running up and down my skin... Jace's fingers. Jace's lips, which pressed down on my shoulder, kissing me softly. The shiver running down my spine and letting goosebumps arose on my arms, wasn't a shiver of pleasure anymore. I pushed Jace aside and left the shower cabin, ignoring his surprised look. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before going into the bedroom and picking out some clothes from the wardrobe. Jace walked in too, looking confused, he still stood under the influence of that neko charm, the effect of the drug was completely gone now and I realized what I've done. I realized _who_ I've done it with, said person stood naked behind me now and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Is everything alright?" I stopped in my tracks, turned around and slapped him. I knew it was unfair but I couldn't contain myself anymore. I grabbed his chin hard and made him look at me. "Jace! Get out of it! I know it's hard, but try it, okay?"

He looked at me as if I were totally crazy. "What we did was wrong, more than wrong! Think about Clary! Think about your parabatai!" He tried to reach my ear and crawl it, but I ducked his hand and pushed him in the direction of the window where his clothes laid on the floor. "Get over there and get dressed." Jace turned around to me again. "But..." "No 'but'! Get dressed! When you're dressed, take a seat and wait!" I took my clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed myself. I looked into the mirror, guilt washed through me and my fist connected with the glass, shattering it to pieces. "Is everything okay, Magnus?" I jumped a little, he must've stood directly outside the bathroom. "Just stay outside! Sit down and wait! I'm okay!" It was like talking to a lovesick teenager and I just couldn't handle that right now. I felt a few drops of blood falling into the sink onto the shards of the mirror, but just wrapped a towel around my hand and got out of the bathroom. Jace sat in the chair next to the window, fully clothed and wanted to stand up when he saw me, but stopped as he registered my raised hand.

"With that space between us... could you think somehow straight?" He looked at me, smirking a bit, his eyes seemed to be much more like his normal ones but not completely. "Pun intended? Not 100% but better than before. I think I can hold myself back... but... stay over there." I nodded but couldn't really look into his eyes. "Jace..." "Magnus... I don't want to talk about it... And I mean... really... never in my life I'm gonna talk about what just happened between us... It never happened." He leaned forward in his chair until his head almost touched his knees, his hands ran through his hair and his fingers linked together at the back of his head, he looked as if he was feeling sick. I knew exactly how he felt, but just never talk about it, won't let the memories disappear. "Jace... just go on as if nothing happened won't work." He sat up straight again his hands nervously fiddled with his pants, shirt or fingers, his leg teetered uncontrollably. "I know. But I don't want to think about it now, okay? Just forget it. We have other things to talk about." I closed the bathroom door behind me and let myself sink down to the ground. Now that we were not doing other things anymore, we maybe didn't have much time to talk. "Do you think your father watches us?" I knew he loved to watch intimate moments, but didn't talk about one visit of Ezekiel for example. "No, maybe... we're not intimate anymore, so it's not interesting enough."

Jace gulped, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat, then he looked away and searched for something in the pockets of his jacket. When he found it, he threw it over to me. I caught the small vial and looked at it closely. "Bonemeal?" I asked looking curious at him. "Why am I not shocked that you know instantly what that is? You have to prepare a meal or drink with it. Can you get close enough for that?" I thought about the last days and nodded. "Yes, I think so. What's special about it?" Jace smirked, finally something that made him look like himself again. "When your father suffers, tell him: 'with greeting from good old John Baptist', I think he will understand it." "John the Baptist?" I looked at the bonemeal in the vial again. "The man without any sin and the one who baptized Jesus. You're kidding, right?" I still looked at the vial, shaking it a little and watching the powder move. "You know that the religious institutions of every culture are supporting us, right? For that..." he pointed to the vial in my hand and I watched him over the back of my hand. "... Clary and Simon went to Rome and into the Vatican's secret rarity cabinet." "The pope gave it to you?" Jace shrugged but had to smirk. "No... just a few cardinals. We are not SO important, I guess. The pope has better things to do."

I looked at the vial again. "Is it enough to kill him?" Even when I hated my father, there was a slight undertone of unease in my voice. "No, it's just to show him that we can hurt him. We all have a dagger carved out of old John's thighbones. THAT was the part where they had to discuss with the cardinals. We wanted to maximize the possibilities to attack him. I wonder why all my weapons are gone, but not the dagger." "That's good. Asmodeus uses a spell to identify special materials which are used for weapons like steel or adamant and collects the items made of them when he transfers people, bones are not on that list. Where is the dagger for me?" Jace looked confused again. "Mmh... You won't get one." "Why not? Like you said it, I have the chance to get close to him." "We don't want to kill him..." My jaw dropped down and I just didn't know what to say. "... we need him to transfer us back in our dimension. The portal we used was a one way thing. Without him, we're not possible to leave. And where do you want to hide a dagger in that slave outfit?" I shot him an angry glare, although he was right with hiding a dagger, the vial could be carried around in my closed hand without being suspicious, but a dagger... "Why the hell are doing something like that? Coming here with no way back! How stupid are you!?" I nearly jumped up and went over to him, but stopped myself and sat down again.

Jace glared back at me and shouted: "My brother, my parabatai is here, together with his incompetent boyfriend, who is the reason for all of that shit, because he's too crackbrained to do a spell the right way, although he's as old as the Sphinx and should know what his job has to be done like!" I turned my head to the side and looked down, trying to hide that he had hurt me with that, I knew all that and I knew that Jace was right, but it hurt me none the less. Jace leaned back in his chair his arms crossed over his chest and his expression grim. He closed his eyes a few seconds and as he looked at me again, leaning forward and his hands in his lap now, I knew he wanted to apologize and interrupted him. "Listen..." "No... you're right. No one should be here but me to get the punishment for my faults. No matter what it takes, I'll do it to get you all out of here again. You know there are two easy ways, right? The first one is to kick Alec and now you as well, out of the games. He will transfer you back in our dimension and that's it." Jace wanted to say something, but I stopped him with a raised hand. "The second possibility is to offer my immortality to my father in exchange for your lives. He can do as he pleases in everything that concerns me, but you have to be unharmed..." Jace stood up and made one step into my direction, but then stopped and went back to the window. "We won't leave without you, that would break Alec's heart."

"I'm sure we already did that, Jace. I don't know if we could get over that..." Jace turned around, I could see his reflection in the window, he had closed his eyes and chewed his fingernail. "You will... like Clary and I will get over it... We have to... But first we have to get out of here." Jace let his hand sink down, looked into my direction again and sat down on the chair. "Tell him..." He was interrupted by the door being pushed open and revealing a smiling Aaron in the door frame. "Hello love birds! I hope you had fun!" He looked from Jace, who shot up from the chair, making it fall to the ground, as soon as the door opened, over to me, still sitting on the floor at the bathroom door. "Doesn't look like it... but you're time is up. I'm here to bring Mister Herondale into his room." Jace walked over to the door and nodded into my direction before he left together with Aaron. I let my head fall back to the door and closed my eyes tightly, trying to suppress the tears.

 **Alec's POV**

So nowI had to fight against Jace for Magnus, or my friends and family will get us out of here before that will happen. I laid down on the naked mattress on the bed, after listening to Asmodeus' speech. I got lost in my thoughts for a while until another projection appeared in the room. I sat up and saw Magnus in his room, laying on the bed, breathing heavily and although his length was erect and standing straight, I saw cum gleaming on his stomach. Then Jace stood in the middle of the room, looking at Magnus, who seemed to feel that he was observed. Magnus opened his eyes, saw Jace ... and went over to him. Magnus kissed Jace and pressed him to the wall. "No... not again... What are you doing?!" I slammed my fist down onto the mattress. Magnus opened Jace's weapon belts, then his jacket and everything fell to the ground. Slowly, like through cotton in my mind, I understood that they were alone, no other candidates, no running away from something... there was nothing that could interrupt what they obviously wanted to do and Magnus started it... wanted his parabatai.

Jace was half naked now, his bare chest collided with Magnus' who left a mark on Jace's throat and smeared some demon blood onto his chest as skin glided over skin. I stood up and walked through the room, gripping my hair in both hands and pulling at it to let the pain distract me from my rage, heartbreak, angst... but it didn't work. I didn't want to watch it, but it was like a car accident, you just couldn't look away. Even when I wasn't looking at the projection, I heard them! Their moans stabbed every single shard of my broken heart again and again. I opened my eyes and saw Magnus completely naked, grabbing Jace's ass in his pants, Jace stroking Magnus' dick, the pleasure of hearing and seeing Magnus' desire was visible in Jace's face. I tried to close the projection with the console at the not destroyed bedside table, but it didn't work, Asmodeus wanted me to see it. I made my way over to the bathroom and splashed cold water into my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, watched the water drops running down my face, over my nose, lips and chin before falling into the sink. The sounds from the bedroom were fighting their way through the cotton in my ears into my foggy mind. I was breathing heavy, heard the blood rushing in my ears, it felt as if I'm gonna faint any second.

I splashed more cold water onto my heated skin and opened my eyes again as the sounds became much louder. The mirror showed the same actions of Magnus and Jace like the projection in the bedroom. They were both naked and found their way into the shower kissing heavily. My fist smashed the mirror to pieces, but the projection stayed there, the sound of shattering glass was somehow soothing. Magnus got onto his knees, after kissing and sucking his way down Jace's chest and stomach and took Jace's length into his mouth. I felt the rage bubbling over, the two glass doors of the shower were next, everything that got in my way was thrown or kicked down. "Take me... I need it... Jace please..." I destroyed the sink, the cupboards... it didn't matter, I didn't really register what I did, didn't feel the pain of the cracked and sliced skin on my hands and wrists. "STOP IT!" I turned around myself and threw the door of a cupboard into the projection with all my strength, leaving a hole in the wall behind it, pieces of wood flew around. I saw Jace fucking the man I love, saw Magnus falling apart under Jace's actions, heard their moans, groaned curses and skin slapping on skin.

I stormed out of the remnants of a bathroom, the glass, porcelain, plastic and wood pieces gashed and cracked under my heavy boots. "STOP IT!" I passed the other projection and tried to open the door, but no matter how hard I pulled, it didn't move one bit. "Let me out of here!" I made one step back and kicked the door with all my strength. I saw blue sparks and was thrown back a few feet into the room, landing hard on my back. I huffed when I stood up again, every wall and surface in the room showed Magnus and Jace, their faces twisted in pleasure, nearing their orgasms and somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear someone laugh. I ripped the metal pole out of the wardrobe, the clothes which hang on it, fell to the ground. I screamed to let all my anger, rage, hatred and desperation out and attacked the window. I knew I wouldn't get out of this room, but I just needed to do something. The spell let me fly through the room again, but with more force than before, my skin was stinging from the contact and I couldn't remember how I landed on the ground before everything went black. The last things I heard was the blood running through my veins and that laughter getting louder.


	24. Chapter 24

**A little shorter this time. I had to finish it faster, but I hope you like it. Have fun!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Magnus' POV**

"Ezekiel... Can you hear me?... I could use some help..." I still sat at the floor, the bathroom door in my back, my head leaning against it. I made a decision, a heavy one for sure and maybe one I will regret some time, but right now it was the only thing that came to my mind to survive this with a little bit of a still healthy mind. "Hey... Are you alright? You look sad." I opened my eyes and looked into Ezekiel's small face. "Hey, you heard me." He sat down next to me and... I couldn't believe it... was silent and waited for my explanation. "Ezekiel, I know I'm asking a lot of you... do you know someone you really trust, who can cast a partial memory spell?" He thought about what I asked him without any sign of distrust. "Maybe Aleisha, she's a very good friend... the only friend of my Mom. She knows how to delete or change memories." "Will she say something to Asmodeus? And on the other side, is she the only warlock here, who could do this? I don't want anybody to get punished because of me." He looked at me and smiled a little. "No, she won't tell and no, she's not the only one, but the only one you could trust. My Mom told me that you've got a good heart after she first saw you, she was right. She's an empath, you know?"

"I met her? I'm sorry... I can't remember. What's her name?" "Vivienne. And you were unconscious when she saw you, it would be a little scary if you would remember her. I will talk to her and come back, is that okay?" I took his hand and patted it a little. "Thank you, Ezekiel." "It's okay. I know our father can be cruel, everyone tries to protect me from him, now you need protection." I smiled brightly as he patted my head as if I were the child here and then just vanished. I stretched my legs out in front of me and waited.

I nearly fell asleep from exhaustion, sitting there with my back at a door. Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped up, I stopped on all fours and hissed in the direction I sat before. "I'm sorry, it's just me, Magnus." I recognized Ezekiel and sat down, my expression softening. "Sorry, you scared me." A young looking woman stood beside Ezekiel, she had claws instead of hands and green hair that somehow matched her green eyes. "I suppose you are Aleisha?" She nodded and looked down at Ezekiel. "Is it okay for you to leave us alone, sweetie? You can visit him when we're done, you have to find out if I did a good job, then." She smiled brightly and everyone would have recognized how much she adored that boy. Ezekiel smiled in my direction and just left. Aleisha walked over to the bed and sat down, I did the same. "Okay, Ezekiel told me what you need me for. When I should erase special memories, I will see them..." "I know. I did that kind of spell very often myself, but here I'm not... in the condition to do it myself." "I see what he's doing to you and it hard to watch how cruel he can be with his children, we try to protect Ezekiel as much as possible... what brings me to the payment for that spell."

I watched her closely now, tried to read her expression. "Ezekiel's mother wants you to take him with you..." I got the feeling my face dropped to the floor and I couldn't get it back on my head. "What?!" Her eyes still looked soft... pleading, to be true. "You will negotiate with your father, right? To get out of here, you and the nephilim. We want to get Ezekiel out of his reach, he's such a great person and very talented, he learns so fast and is curious... He will destroy that. Look at your other siblings..." "Even if I were okay with that, he wouldn't come with me. He loves his Mom, even when he's afraid of our father. When he talks about her, his eyes say everything." "He will leave when Vivienne orders him to do it. Promise to try it, promise to save him and she will talk with him. He likes you and he likes your nephilim, maybe he wouldn't leave with someone else, but with you he will do it. We will tell him that we have to send him away." "You love her, right?" Her hair became red, like her eyes, instead of that her skin stayed white, that was her way of blushing. "Mmh... Yes... Yes, I love Vivienne. And Ezekiel is more like my son than Asmodeus'." "Aleisha... I can try it but..." "That's enough for me. When I delete your memories, I will also have to delete this conversation. I will let the thought of saving Ezekiel leave in your mind as if it had been your idea, okay? As if you already thought about it." This was so wrong and I knew it, but deep inside of me I felt that it would be good for the kid to get away from here. So I nodded but grabbed her wrists before she could lay her claws on my head. "You have to go to Alec and Jace too. I'm sure my father showed Alec what happened here after the games, if not, you don't have to do something. The more time passes, the more memories are built because of the actions from today..." She smiled up to me as if I was a child that has to be assured that everything was alright. "I know that. Alec will be the next one, than this Jace guy. What do you need to forget?" "Everything sexual after the games from today with the blond guy Jace, but I have to remember that we talked about some things." "What's with the sexual things at the games?" "No, that would be too much, the time gap would get difficult." "Good. Try to relax, I won't hurt you."

 **Alec's POV**

"Alec?" I opened my eyes and saw a female warlock with green hair leaning over me. "You need medical care. I didn't want to touch you without permission, I heard your nephilim reflexes are very fast." My head felt as if it would explode any second. I remembered what happened and why I needed medical care and didn't really want it anymore. The dull feeling was better than living through that all with a clean head. I tried to shake my head, but didn't really move. "You hit your head pretty hard and your hands are in a really bad shape. Relax, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." I felt her claws on my head in a gentle, cool touch and then the memories of today swirled in my head, a mixture of pictures, colors, voices and then... all went black again.

 **Jace's POV**

I just sat on the bed, my thoughts ran through my mind without standing still for one second. What should I tell Clary? I knew it wasn't my decision, it was taking a drug, but I felt guilty none the less. The bad thing about it all was that the memory felt good, it wasn't that I was disgusted when I thought about it. I knew the sex was good, I liked it even if I'm not attracted to Magnus in my normal life, not attracted to men... I was just so confused. I knew everyone felt the need to touch him, since he was that neko thing and it was nearly impossible to resist that urge when he was aroused. But there has to be something to stop you... I thought of his scent, the feeling of the abs under my fingertips, the slight stubble in his face, all the things that made a difference to the body of a woman. I remembered kissing him, letting my hands glide over his skin... I liked the memory, but I wasn't aroused. The influence from that neko thing betrayed the mind and the body, made a straight person gay... I realized why his father wanted to have something from that, the lust he stood for, Magnus induced lust and forced you to live it out, no matter what. It was his nature now and he had the power to destroy lives with it... his own live, would be the first.

I heard a knock on my door and looked in that direction. "Come in." I was separated from the other candidates because they didn't want to give Alec and me the possibility to talk, so I didn't expect someone. "Hello Jace, right?" I just nodded and watched the young, or young looking warlock. "I'm here to examine you for the games tomorrow. It will only take a few minutes and doesn't hurt." "Okay. Do what you have to do. Can you tell me something about the other nephilim? Alec Lightwood, did you examine him, too?" "Yes, I have. I'll tell you later." The last thing I remembered were her cold claws on my head and a blackness swallowing me.

 **Alec's POV**

I woke up slowly, feeling uncomfortable and when I moved my legs I knew why. I fell asleep in half of my clothes, my chest was bare but my pants were not very good for sleeping in them. I sat up and took a look around after rubbing my eyes. It was getting dark outside and... I **have caused some damage in that room, didn't I?** But everything was alright, as if nothing happened. But I remembered the games and that I destroyed some things after seeing Magnus with that Rosier guy and Jace. Was I still in the same room? There was something else, wasn't it? I have been so angry... I looked down on my hands, but they just looked like the room, totally normal and intact.

The door opened and a guard walked in. He had blonde, short hair and brown eyes, the suit he was wearing fitted him perfectly. "Mister Lightwood. I hope your rest was healthy." I stood up and went over to the wardrobe to pick out a shirt and pull it over my head. "Yes, thank you. Is this a new room?" He smirked as he answered: "Yes, for sure. You completely destroyed the other room." I thought about it and shrugged. "It wasn't that bad." "Nooo! It still had the quality of a barrack, wasn't that bad, your right. We healed your wounds and let you sleep with the help of a spell to bring you over here." I knew i looked confused, I just didn't know what he was talking about. It was just the bedroom interior and a few bruises on my hands. "If you say so. Why are you here?" "Asmodeus is waiting for you. Please follow me."

Asmodeus sat on a throne in a large room, absolutely alone and smiled when he saw me. "Mister Alexander Lightwood! How are you feeling?" I watched him, confused again. In front of the throne the guard left us and I just stood there answering: "I don't know what you mean. You're torturing your son, no matter if he will mentally survive your cruel games, you just want to absorb everything your son induces without even wanting it. I think that's the greatest part for you, he causes damage without being able to stop it." He looked at me a minute without saying a word. I had the feeling he was searching for something, I took a look over my shoulder, maybe there was someone standing behind me he was looking at? "What?" He leaned forward, his chin resting on his hand. "You don't remember... Why don't you remember what happened between Magnus and your precious parabatai?" "I remember very well. But both of them kissing wasn't their decision, they were influenced. It was just a stupid part of your game." I stood up and came over to me, walking around me like a lion.

"Who cured your wounds?" I followed his movements with my gaze, not trusting him one bit. "I don't know. When I woke up they were gone and I was in another room." Asmodeus stopped pacing and stood in front of me. I always tried to see something similar to Magnus, but only the look of his eyes matched those of his sons. Magnus may want to look intimidating, as if he's heartless and just interested in himself, but everybody who knows him better knows that it's just a facade. "It's a shame. The show was incredible, but maybe you will get the chance to see them again, without your memories being erased... Just let me be sure you're not lying about the knowledge of who disturbed my fun time..."

I tried to get away from his hand, but I couldn't move anymore. His hand touched my head and he closed his eyes. I got the feeling that he made it as painful as possible to search my memories for something. I heard myself screaming before he let go and I sank down to my knees, breathing heavy. "Mmh... You didn't lie. Such a loss, I enjoyed it very much." He went over to his throne and dat down again. "What I wanted to ask you is, what did you plan with your nephilim friend? I want to go on with my games and now I have to handle two nephilim and angry candidates because he got a place for winners he wasn't worthy of. Your getting in my way and I don't like that." I tried to stand up and succeeded, but my legs were shaking and I couldn't hide that fact. "I won't tell you something." Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Is that the power of your holy parabatai bond? To give the same useless answers?" I smiled at that, for sure he had asked Jace the same question and got nothing for an answer. "You won't smile anymore, when I'm done with you. No one of you, at least my son."

He took a gulp from his whiskey, watching me over the rim of his glass. "What would you do to get him out of here? Let start the negotiation. What do you offer?" "What do you want? Is there something you really want? I think you're just bored, so what can I offer you to amuse you for a while?" He tried to look thoughtful. "Take his place. I know the candidates would fight for you like they did for Magnus." "Okay." "Okay?" He laughed loudly and it nearly reached his eyes, as if he really was amused. "You would do anything for him, right? Love... Such a crazy thing. And so damn useless! You will die, little stupid nephilim, you're human after all! Why give everything up for someone who will forget you five minutes after you took your last breath? And what do you think he will do with the physical needs? He won't share his bed with an old, wrinkly and maybe impotent man." I knew all this arguments and just tried to not listen to him and didn't answer. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're no fun." He snapped his fingers and my guard came back to bring me into my room. I just grinned as soon as I turned my back at him.

 **Magnus' POV**

Someone crawled my ears... It felt good and... I didn't want to wake up... "Magnus?" Ezekiel. I opened one eye and saw the warlock child sitting next to me, one hand on my head and petting me softly. I snuggled deeper into the pillow for a minute before opening both eyes. "Ezekiel. What are you doing here?" I sat up beside him and grabbed a fruit bite from the tablet on the bedside table. "Did you bring it in, again?" Ezekiel nodded, but somehow he looked sad. "Is everything alright? You're never this... tight lipped." He looked down to the bed where his fingers played with the blanket. "I just wanted to warn you. Our father wants to talk to you and he is in a bad mood, because Alec didn't give him the right answers. But don't worry, he didn't hurt Alec too bad." My ears twitched to the side 'not too bad'? I was worried right away. "What's this about? What does he want?" Ezekiel's eyes met mine. "I don't know. He's angry since the blonde nephilim came here. He had stolen a place, one of the candidates should have received and he thinks you're planning something together."

I raised one eyebrow, answering: "He should ask you. You're the one who made it possible for Jace to sneak inside of here." I softly grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "I'm very thankful for your help, but you have to be very careful, Ezekiel. For him it doesn't matter that he's our father, when he catches you..." "I know. It's okay. I better go now. The keeper will be here in a few minutes." I tried to smile encouragingly, but I don't think it worked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I'm already writing on the next chapter, but this would get to long for one upload. Maybe you'll get chapter 26 at the weekend^^ Have fun.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Magnus' POV**

Ezekiel was right, after a few minutes Aaron entered the room and let the chain snap to my collar. I must have been very exhausted and angry after the games today, I just remembered that I had to... relieve some pressure. I found the loincloth on the ground at the window, its closing was ripped open and not useable anymore, what didn't really concern me. I just didn't remember when and how I did that... before I took a shower? Why did I choose those clothes? They were awful! All black, I looked like a nephilim, there was no color but the gold of my collar. I looked into Aaron's grumpy face and said: "It would be such a wonderful thing to take that damn collar off for just taking one shower. I got the feeling my skin moldered under it." He just watched me as I stood at the window, looking down on my wrinkled clothes. I barely slept in clothes, the talk with Jace must've killed my last resources of power, the talk or his sheer unnerving presence...

"There is a lot of space between your collar and your skin, so don't worry. Now stop being such a pussy and follow me." What I hated the most was that I never got socks and shoes! I followed Aaron like all the time here, with my bare feet tapping on the ground. My father must've been a cruel foot fetishist. I groaned as the collar burnt my skin and recognized that I slowed down behind Aaron. I just got lost in my thoughts all the time, I got the feeling something was missing or wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I ended in my father's living room again and let myself fall down into an armchair. I saw two glasses of scotch already prepared and standing on the small table, but Aaron was still beside me. I tried to pick the vial out of my pants as inconspicuous as possible and played a little with it in my closed hand. As my father entered the room through a door behind us, Aaron turned around to watch him and I let some of the bonemeal fall into his drink, before closing the vial and grabbing my glass with the same hand on the way back to my armrest.

My father sat down a few seconds later and Aaron gave him the chain to my collar. He let it snap back to his wrist completely, when he wanted me to not move, he could force me with magic. "Why am I here, father? And why am I allowed to wear normal clothes? Not that I miss that super stylish loincloth..." He let his hands glide over his suit pants to straighten it out and then looked at me. "I like to see at the first sight in which position someone is, that's what I like about the slave outfit and it reminds you where you belong now. But today I'm not gonna show you around anymore so it doesn't matter, but when you decide to wear all black again, take a suit, looks better." I took a sip of the scotch, the ice cubes danced in the liquid and I felt the burn in my throat. What would I do for a pina colada now... "You didn't tell me why I'm here." "For a little small talk..." I raised my eyebrows and took another gulp of the scotch. "Okay. I'm here to offer something. Your nephilim boy toy is alright with taking your place..." "No! No matter what you arranged with him, take it back! He's not staying here with you!"

He smirked, took the glass and let the liquid move in circles, playing with it, but not drinking something. "Keep calm. I didn't have the intention to give you up, I just wanted to know what he would do to get you out of here. I have to admit, he would do anything. When it comes to you, he thinks his life isn't worthy as much as yours. You think the same way over him, too bad. There won't be a happy end for you, Magnus. I'm not talking about the games, I'm talking about your life..." "We already know that! What the hell do you want?! Stop to philosophy about immortality and love! As if you would know something about love, anyway!" "I'm so much older and wiser than you, you would do good to listen to my philosophies. But if you don't want to listen... What have your nephilim planned? I got enough trouble with the blonde one taking a candidates place, I don't want to think about their stupid ideas to get you out of my reach." He took a large gulp of his scotch, I saw him swallowing the liquid, before I grinned. My father looked at the glass in his hand, frowning and coughing slightly. "Greetings from John Baptist."

He watched me with a confused expression, it looked so hilarious, I almost laughed out loud. "What..." He began to cough more and more, closing his hand over his mouth and bending forward, the glass hit the carpeted ground without making a sound. I could hear how he tried to breath, the rattling in his windpipe was clearly audible and he couldn't stop his coughing fit. He stood up and I saw blood running through between his fingers a few seconds later it was joined from blood running out of his nose and over his fingers. Aaron came running into the room, but Asmodeus pushed him away as he tried to support his master. I smiled into the glass before taking another sip of my own scotch. "What is going on? How can I help?" Aaron fumbled on Asmodeus' jacket, trying to help somehow but got kicked back by an elbow in his stomach, as a reward. He looked at me with panic in his eyes and screamed: "What the hell have you done?!" My father bent forward again, letting his hand fall down in the try to get more air into his lungs but only got to throw up blood and spit it onto the white carpet, he glared at me. I still smiled: "Not feeling well, Dad?"

I felt a shock wave throwing the glass out of my hand and pushing me back into the armchair. Asmodeus slowly stopped coughing and signaled Aaron to leave us alone again. Aaron shot me an angry gaze but walked out without saying another word. Asmodeus sat down again, picked a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped his mouth with it. His voice was raspy when he said: "That was good... Your blonde boy toy gave you something to hurt me a little, so what?" I tried to not show my surprise as he said that he knew about Jace's and my meeting in my room. Had they found out what Ezekiel was doing? "What do you mean?" He watched me closely now, looking really pissed somehow. "Don't tell me your memories have been manipulated, too!" He stood up and pressed his hands down onto my head, i still couldn't move to duck away from them. I felt him boring deep into my mind and began to scream as it became too much. What was he searching for? I saw pictures of Jace flashing behind my closed eyelids before he let go.

I sank back against the armchair, breathing heavily and with a headache now. "I exerted myself to get Blondie and you together and someone of my own people helps you to forget it!" I didn't know what he was talking about, but it didn't matter, my head was hammering like a percussion drill. "It's no fun if you can't remember what you did!" He came over again, his hands on both armrests and his breath hitting my face. "Do you really believe Rosier would let you out of his drugs influence so easy?! You jack off and that's it?! Remember his words...'no matter who will be there to soothe your desire tonight... you will let him or her fuck you senseless'... Herondale fulfilled that desire! He fucked you senseless, after the games today, after you pleasured yourself, which didn't help. Blondie fucked you while taking a shower, he did it hard and he did it good, after you tortured him with the blow job you gave him, bringing him to the edge, but not pushing him over it. And you loved it, you loved every thrust, loved his cock buried deep inside of you! You didn't waste one single thought on your lovely, so called boyfriend!"

I smelled the blood in his breath, but that wasn't the only thing why I felt becoming sick. "You're lying." It wasn't more than a whisper, the hammering in my head became louder. He smiled down at me, the blood let his teeth seem to be pink. "No, I'm not. That's the reason why he was in your room and you could've talked about the daggers out of John the Baptist's bones. Maybe I can't torture your two nephilim with their betrayal against each other anymore, in that you succeeded, but you know me and know that I tell you the truth. You have to live with the knowledge that you betrayed your precious Alexander. And I think it's kind of funny, the knowledge without really remembering it... can torture you even more."

He smiled brightly and looked like a wolf after a victorious hunt. He sat back onto the couch, took a new glass and served himself a scotch, drinking it slowly. I just sat there. That couldn't be true, I wouldn't cheat and at least on Alec. I knew it made more sense like that, that Jace was in my room because my father wanted it that way. The black clothes as if I just grabbed something to get dressed as fast as possible. I remembered how the drug made me feel in the arena, remembered Rosier's words, but... it just couldn't be! And who helped me to forget it? And I manipulated Alec and Jace, too? I leaned forward, my face embedded in my hands, trying to breath normal. My father ripped me out of my thoughts, as if he hadn't broken my world into pieces a few seconds ago. "Now... I saw in your memories that Blondie isn't alone and that there are more than one dagger and the bonemeal. I know that you can hurt me, but I also know that you need me to get back into your dimension. What are we gonna do now?"

I sat up again, leaning my head back against the material of the armchair and recognized that I had revealed everything we got and planned without saying one word, I'm a hero... "You can send us back into our dimension and leave us alone." It sounded extremely tired, even in my own ears and I was tired, mentally tired and exhausted. "Or I can **not** do that and wait for your friends to fail on their mission." "What did you think how long Alexander would survive your games? You invited downworlders, demons, mundanes but also higher demons like Astaroth, but he's still alive and in the third round. Alexander and his family and friends are the best shadowhunters I've ever seen, they will get their chance. When it means that we have to stay here, so be it, it's better than living under your control."

He snapped his fingers to let the blood stains vanish from his suit and the carpet. He shifted in his seat. "How many shadowhunters are here?" I looked at him as if he's stupid, and really thought that in this moment. "You just read my memories... I don't know it." "Not the exact number, but you know which friends and family members would come here with the Herondale." I thought about lying, but went with the truth, he could always read my mind again. "Four, when they are alone, with family members... eight, with friends of mine... eleven, at least. When you count more than just the closest, it could be a lot more." Asmodeus took a sip of his new drink, looking thoughtful. "And what exactly do you want?" He let the liquid circle again, the ice cubes made a soft noise every time they connected with each other or the glass. "You set me free, no deal over two years and than pushing me to another owner. I'm free and you won't bother me again. You will send all of my friends and the friends and family of Alexander, including Alexander, back into our dimension and won't bother them again... And I want Ezekiel to come with us." His gaze showed a little surprise, but it was gone fast. "Your brother? Why would I send him away? He's born here and has a lot of potential, even when he's nerve-racking. He's very good in doing what he wants, without being found out, like visiting his brother. I saw him in your memories... You want to protect him."

"For sure I want to protect him. Look at my other siblings, they would sleep with me without regretting something. Other beings are just toys and not worthy anything! They are like you... Ezekiel should have the chance to have a better life."

He took another gulp of the alcohol and watched me closely. "I have to think about it." I nodded and stood up, still looking at him. "You want to have time to search for my friends, not to think it through. You won't find them. You've got time until tomorrow morning, that's it. After that you're fair game." Asmodeus put the glass down on the small table and stood up, too. "In that, you're just like me. You love to be in control and you love to show that you have it. Give me the rest of the bonemeal." "I don't have any. It was a small amount and was all in your drink, just as an example of what is to come." His eyes bored into mine, looking for a lie, but after a few seconds he walked around the couch and gave the chain over to Aaron, who connected it to my collar. Back in my room I laid down on the bed and tried to remember... how I felt at the games, after the games, after I jerked off... was there something to prove my father's words? Or something to prove to me that he was lying... I hoped it so bad, but... it fitted too well in that big hole I felt all day. I saw an image of Alexander in my mind and felt the tears running down my cheeks and somehow knew... they were waiting to come out for a long time today, showing me the truth my heart already knew. I was guilty.

 **General POV**

It wasn't very hard to get into the lower ranks of the servants, here were plenty of people, so many they wouldn't recognize new faces instantly. The crowd got smaller very fast after the games, most of the viewers left this realm, but some of them went into a wing of the castle where they had a room to stay. Now there was one less and a free room for Clary, Simon, Izzy and Jem. They have taken the room of one of the not important guests, the servants changed every time and no one really recognized who stayed here. Izzy and Jem had chosen to take the places of servants, Simon and Clary tried everything to get into contact with Jace, Alec or Magnus. They all used heavy glamour runes from Clary to hide their runes and scars and were observing and investigating most of the time.

Everyone was back in the room just waiting for Izzy and Jem. The door crashed into the wall and a fuming Izzy came in, Simon went over to her with a worried gaze. "This place is ridiculous!..." Before Izzy could scream even more, Clary shut the door and draw a rune on it, Izzy was just too loud. "... Everywhere are slaves running around, as if that's not outrageous enough, everyone is allowed to do with them what they please! But that's not enough for the guests here, they have to touch the servants, too!..." Simon's gaze shot up. "Who touched you!?" They have chosen the position of servants because it seemed that servants somehow had something like rights here. The slaves could be used for everything by everyone, which didn't count for every slave, there were a few ones you had to take hands off from... it was complicated. Izzy was still screaming when Jem came back. "We all know that Isabelle. Calm down now." he said and took a seat at the small table in the small living room. "I saw someone who could help us..."

That made Izzy and Simon shut up and Clary walk over to them and sitting down at the table too. "Shoot." "Her name is Vivienne. Most of the time she's in the wing with the 'pets', like Asmodeus calls them. I heard her and her son talking about Magnus, that he needs help and they both were willing to help him." Simon looked at him impatient and curious. "And? What happened?" Jem grinned like a Cheshire cat and answered: "She knew all the time that I was listening, she felt my presence. She waited until her son left and cornered me. She will help us to infiltrate higher positions. She made a deal with Magnus, we have to take her son with us. Her son, Ezekiel, has access to Alec, Jace and Magnus and can give them the informations they need. Jace and Magnus were together before Ezekiel talked to his mother, so maybe Magnus knows what we have planned." Clary looked confused and asked: "Why were they together?"

Jem thought about it, he didn't think about it before. "Mmh... I don't know, to be true... Could have been Vivienne's idea, I didn't ask." Clary watched him a little unsteady. "Do you trust her? We don't know anything about that realm and the people surrounding Asmodeus." "No, I don't trust her. But she really wants to get her son out of here and I think she will do everything for that. We need a contact, without that we won't get near Asmodeus." Izzy leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed. "And believe me, when I'm near, he will pay for what he did to Magnus and Alec!" Clary frowned and asked in Izzy's direction: "And what's with Jace? He has to pay for what he did to Magnus, Alec and Jace... right?" Izzy just waved it aside "He just had to kiss Magnus, he will survive it! I would have no problem with kissing Alec's boyfriend... maybe a little because he's Alec's boyfriend..." Simon had problems to close his mouth again, he watched his girlfriend with a shocked expression and then said over Jem's and Clary's laughter: "Ahem!... You should have a problem with it cause you're not a single!?" Izzy just ignored him, as if he didn't say something and said to everyone: "Speaking of Alec. I saw him on his way to Asmodeus. Jace's room is in the same wing, but far away and I couldn't see a weapon or his stele on Alec, maybe Jace doesn't have his dagger anymore."

Now Izzy kissed Simon on the forehead to show that she was just kidding and smiled at him as Jem said: "I told Vivienne she should fill us in when she or her son talked with the guys. I saw Magnus, but only very short. He seems to be exhausted, but healthy." Izzy took one of the grapes from the fruit bowl and threw it into the direction of Jem's face, but he caught it out of the air before it could hit him. "You're such a lucky one! I only got a glimpse on Alec and for that I had to get my ass grabbed." Jem chewed the grape before swallowing it and answering as he stood up: "Hmpf!... Lucky one... They didn't only grab my ass..." Izzy, Simon and Clary sat on the table and watched the departing silhouette with surprised expressions.


	26. Chapter 26

**Just finished this chapter and decided to not let it end with a big cliffhanger... wanted to be nice today. Have fun^^**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Jace's POV**

I must've slept like a stone, all I know is that I awoke very early. It was still dark outside, so I took some fruit bites from the tablet on the bedside table and began to train a little to relax. Then I took a shower as it began to become lighter outside, my muscles ached, sweat ran down my back but it felt good. With a towel wrapped around my waist I looked into the wardrobe, it was filled with only black clothes, as if we would never wear something else. Or Asmodeus wanted to extra-mark us as nephilim in this white hell. I picked out a shirt, underwear and socks, but I would have to wear the rest of my gear from yesterday again. I turned around to lay the clothes onto the bed and let them fly to the ground in a big circle... "What the fuck! Who are you?" I caught hold of the towel before it could follow the rest of the clothes and looked down on the child that was sitting in the bed munching some grapes.

"You haven't been here a few seconds ago!" The boy swallowed my food and smiled. "Hi! I'm Ezekiel!" I fixated the towel and pulled some boxers up under it. "Good for you! Aren't you too young to be one of Asmodeus' minions?" The boy crawled over to the end of the bed and handed me my shirt over. "I'm not. I'm his son. And you're the other nephilim, a friend of Magnus..." I grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head and torso. "I wouldn't say _friend_..." He handed me the socks and watched me closely... were the clothes slightly sticking? I shook that thought off and threw the towel away before sitting next to the kid and pulling on the socks. "You're here to save him and Alec so I will help you. Mom says that's part of the deal. And I talked to Magnus after you had to leave, but your other friends want to know if you still have something very important or if you 'lost' it. Then we will tell them what you tell me and you what they tell us..." He's going to explode when he has to stop talking, right? "Okay, okay! Stop talking! I still have what we need, so stop rambling."

I walked over into the bathroom and picked up my gear, searching the pockets and hidden weapon holdings for the dagger. I went back into the bedroom looking at Ezekiel, but before I could say something, the door was opened and Asmodeus walked in. "No, no, no Ezekiel. You stay where you are!" Ezekiel froze in his position, his father's pointing finger moved from him over to me, his glare followed. "Are you missing something?" I looked at him as if I don't know what he's talking about and threw my pants onto the bed. "Yes. The wardrobe is not completely filled. I miss a fresh shadowhunter gear." I smiled sweetly at him as I pointed down to my legs. "It's a little fresh..." Asmodeus snapped his fingers and I nearly coughed as I saw the female slave which entered the room. First I thought it's Clary, with the red curls and thin stature, but then I recognized that she's too tall, the red has another tone and relaxed a little. The woman offered me a new gear. I took it out of her arms and watched her leaving before locking my eyes with Asmodeus again. "Where did you get it from?"

He just grinned and answered: "I have my ways..." He sat down in the chair at the window, his gaze gliding over Ezekiel, who chewed on his lower lip and tried to become invisible, to me. "... that was Emerald. You like red-heads, don't you? She has a very talented tongue, you should try her." I stepped into the fresh pants and pulled them up, closing them as I answered: "No, thank you." He took a glass of whiskey from Emerald and played with it, letting the liquid circle in the glass. "Ah... So you're just here for Magnus." "And Alec." I said and sat down next to Ezekiel who tried to look as non existent as possible. "You're into threesomes! Thought like that about you, but not about your parabatai... I thought he would be more... old fashioned." I just rolled my eyes, he could think what he wants, it didn't matter. Asmodeus looked to the door as I heard footsteps. Magnus followed a keeper into the room, looking confused as he saw Ezekiel and me sitting on the bed. A few seconds later Alec stepped in, as Asmodeus took the chain of Magnus' collar from the keeper and let it snap back to his wrist. "Wonderful! We're complete!" He gestured for Magnus and Alec to sit down somewhere. "Aaron, Kilian thank you. You can wait outside and close the door please. Emerald should wait with you."

Magnus turned around to Alec, his arms closed around Alec's neck and their lips connected instantly, even before the guards left and Asmodeus stopped talking. Magnus was in a slave outfit again, this time the loincloth was in a dark green. I watched Alec's hands glide down Magnus' bare back. The contrast of his white, pale fingers sliding over the caramel colored skin, pressing into it to close the distance between them, was just hot. My gaze wandered down Magnus' back, to his ass, where Alec's hand was now, squeezing the ... I shook my head and registered that Alec and Magnus made the air too thick to breath with their actions. Asmodeus snickered and looked very pleased, but I cleared my throat loudly. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the other end if the room, getting as much distance between us as possible. Alec broke the kiss and looked deep into Magnus' eyes, this was hell for him, everyone could see it in his expression. "Hey. Are you alright, honey?" His hand caressed Magnus' cheekbone, Magnus closed his eyes and I had to look away, it just seemed way to intimate. But I thought Magnus looked as if he's going to cry any second.

Asmodeus sat there with a bored expression now. "Okay, okay. Enough now! We Don't have time, you wanted an answer today..." He looked at Magnus, who glared at him over his shoulder. Alec walked past Magnus, gently touching his shoulder and came over to me. I opened my arms to embrace him and his fist connected with my nose, making a cracking sound and me stumbling backwards until I hit a wall. "Ouch! What the hell Alec!" I held my nose, it was definitely broken, and tried to stop the bleeding. "That was for kissing and fumbling my boyfriend, you dickhead! You're glad that you are my parabatai!" I looked at him hurt... and confused... and somehow understanding after a second. I shrugged and nodded as his arms closed around me in a tight hug. "Took you long enough to get your ass into this realm." It was just a whisper into my ear, but I had to laugh at that, but stopped hissing. "Ow... You broke my nose... now I'm just stunning and not god-like anymore." He slapped the back of my head and let go of me smiling brightly. He went over to Magnus and both sat down on the bed, holding hands.

I let myself lean back against the wall and waited for Asmodeus to say something. "You don't carry a stele around with you, right?" He made a move with his wrist into my direction and I felt my nose snap back into the right position. "Ouch! A little warning would have been nice! Jerk..." Asmodeus took a sip of his drink while his gaze wandered over all of us. "It was a very good idea to use the bones of John the Baptist to go against me. I have to confess that you can hurt me with those daggers and although one of them is in my property now, I have to negotiate with you brats. Magnus nearly gave me everything I need to know..." We all looked at Magnus but he just shook his head saying: "He read my memories. He saw the talk Jace and I had after the games yesterday. It wasn't my intention to reveal everything." Asmodeus waved with one hand in a bored gesture to get our attention. "Yeah... he's not a traitor. So... I have to save my image, you have to get out of here. All together, friends, family, parabatais, boyfriends friends of friends, brothers, bla bla bla... My proposal is, you will play in the games today with the last candidates and win Magnus like it was intended. You won't come back in two years and play for him again, I will let..." He took another gulp of his drink, looking pissed. "... I won't bother you after that. Both of you will be able to survive the game." He watched us one after another, waiting for a response.

Magnus was the one who answered first. "That's it? We play your last fucking game and then you will send us home? No more fighting after that?" "You still have to fight for Magnus. You won't automatically win this game, like I said, I have to save my face. And... I will erase your memories of the good old John. That's something that shouldn't be talked about everywhere. You tell me about everybody who knows it and I will send someone who deletes that knowledge in their mind. It's not that bad, or do you realize that Magnus stole memories from you just yesterday?" Asmodeus looked at me and Alec as he said that, Ezekiel looked guilty as well, but stayed silent. What did he mean? I knew my confusion was as visible in my face as on Alec's. "What is he talking about, Magnus?" Alec asked turned to his boyfriend, who looked as if he wanted to vanish instantly, but answered: "I will tell you another time, just trust me now. I had to make a decision and I don't really remember myself, I let my own memories being erased, too. He wants to manipulate us, sow anger and distrust... Believe me, I will tell you, but not now..."

I have to say I was shocked, Magnus' lips were quivering slightly and I saw a tear escape his eyes and running over his cheek before Alec could catch it with his thumb. Magnus Bane... I thought I saw him in the weakest condition in Edom, but I was wrong... it was now. Alec whispered something in Magnus' ear, I couldn't understand and Magnus nodded weakly. Alec looked at me over Magnus' shoulder and I nodded in understanding before he turned to Asmodeus. "We accept." Asmodeus smiled and raised his glass to us. "Wonderful! Than we nearly have all we wanted, right? Ezekiel, my beloved son..." Ezekiel jerked in fear and tried to hide behind Magnus without effect. "... I think it's your part to bring some information to the other nephilim. Leave now... and don't forget to say goodbye to your Mom. When your brother leaves with you, you won't see her again, right?"

His grin was evil and we all understood the threat behind his words. Ezekiel understood, too. The panic in his eyes showed it. I walked over to the bed and laid my hand on his shoulder, softly rubbing over it with my thumb. "Ezekiel, don't leave now. We have to talk a few minutes more, but your father will leave us instantly." I glared at Asmodeus. Oh how I hated people who threatened children and would harm them without thinking about it twice. Asmodeus gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up, walking to the door he said: "Five minutes. Then the guards will guide you to the arena. Good luck... or something like that." He closed the door after leaving the room and I saw Alec turning around to Magnus, touching his face softly and kissing him with all of his heart. I looked at Ezekiel and turned his face in my direction gently, before sitting next to him and letting Magnus and Alec some privacy. "Ezekiel, are you sure about coming with us? We all understood what your father meant... your Mom..." "I know. It wasn't my decision, my Mom made it... She knew that he will find out some time, but she wants me to leave... I will be careful, I know he will let someone follow me, but they won't find your friends." "Thank you, Ezekiel. Take as much time with your Mom as you can."

He nodded weakly and vanished, as if he had never been here. I felt the air becoming thicker again, but not so much that I couldn't control myself around Magnus anymore. Their moment was about love, not lust. Although it took all my strength to not stare at them... I picked up the long sleeved shirt from the shadowhunter gear and changed into it, before pulling the jacket over it and closing the weapon belts over that at the end. I sat down on the bed to put on my boots when someone came into the room again. I looked over my shoulder and saw Magnus and Alec parting. Magnus stood up and walked over to the door, whispering that he loved Alec and still looking as miserable as ever. When he really did what Asmodeus said, when he felt like that because he manipulated our memories... I didn't know if I wanted to get them back. Magnus and not looking intimidating, proud and as if nothing could frighten him, just wasn't right.

I tied up the other boot and stood up too, turning around to face Alec. "Alec, I will do everything to get you out of here, you know that, right?" He smiled at me and picked up the t-shirt I threw on the bed. "I know that, you're my parabatai, Jace. Here..." he handed me my shirt over. "... Asmodeus may have healed your nose, but your face is still bloody." I wiped over my nose, lips and chin and looked at him again. "Yeah... nice punch by the way." He just grinned and nodded to the bathroom. "Doesn't work, you have to wash your face or Clary will get a heart attack when she sees you." I shrugged and turned around to leave to the bathroom. "Hmpf... not because of that anymore! She saw me in much more bad conditions.." I washed my face and my hands and went back into the bedroom.

 **Alec's POV**

Jace came back into the bedroom, looking like an Angel ready for a fight, like always. But I didn't see him in that way anymore, he was good looking and arrogant and annoying sometimes and... it was different now. "Alec... Will Magnus get through this? Don't get me wrong, but he looks miserable." He was good at those things, look through people, even when you didn't realize something yourself, he already knew it. It was just rare that he spoke out what he thought, most of the time he waited until none of your own decisions worked out or he was asked for an advice. "We have time to discuss everything when we're back home. And I hope he'll get through it. He really looks bad, doesn't he?" "Bad?... Mentally destroyed seems more fitting to describe him. He really has it bad with a joke of a father like Asmodeus." I was a little shocked because of his straight reply, but nodded... he was right.

I looked down at my watch, which was absolutely senseless cause it didn't work here... but it was a habit. "He said five minutes, right? Do you think the deal is really set? They take too long." Jace sat down on the bed and watched me, his expression still serious. "I'm sorry that I kissed him." "It was part of the game and it was more of him kissing you... you only have to be sorry because you liked it." Jace shivered and made a face as if he had bitten into a lemon. "Then I don't have to be sorry at all. I just liked it because of that neko thing." I smiled at him and answered playfully: "Come on, Magnus is a hell of a good kisser." Jace scrunched his face again but shrugged after that. "Nah... He's not too bad at it." We both laughed at his jokingly confession and it just felt so good. It was too long ago that I was alone with my parabatai, seemed like ages, not like days. "You're just jealous. I can drown in his kisses, so deep that I sometimes wish I wouldn't need to breath." Jace nodded at that, looking to the ground and a smile on his lips, he was thinking of Clary.

Before he could answer, we were picked up too. Maybe they wanted to bring us into the arena at last, like they did it with me the yesterday, to show us off. I asked myself if the audience made bets on the candidates. We heard the cheering and screams before we even went outside and I was right, we were the last ones. We both passed the vampire girl, the warlock and Rosier, who looked at me with the most hatred of all of them. Our guard opened small portals and we collected our weapons and steles. Jace put the last throwing knife into his weapon belt and mumbled: "I'm missing my dagger... demonic thieves." I snickered and wanted to retort something, but was interrupted as Asmodeus entered his balcony. I nodded into that direction to get Jace's attention over there. Izzy stood a few feet behind Asmodeus and was about to serve him a drink. I could just hope that he didn't remind her, that was very close. I couldn't find Jem, Clary or Simon before Asmodeus began to speak. Instead of searching any farther, we marked each other with runes.

"My friends! Welcome to the last round of these games to win the neko! I hope you enjoyed it so far and have a lot of fun today!" He let the audience cheer a few seconds before he went on: "The last game is all about the candidates' willingness to make sacrifices. What will they sacrifice to get the neko, to save what they want? This game would be a hard task and I offer you all a way out..." Five slaves came into the arena, each with a pillow balanced on their palms. There was a silver bracelet embedded in the pillows, we all took the one from the slave who stopped in front of us and wrapped them around our wrists. "... in each bracelet is a blue colored stone, which can easily been broken by smashing down on it. You can destroy it and will instantly be saved from the game. You have to save the neko to win him, when you activate the bracelet to save your life, you loose... Have fun!"

I looked at Jace and said: "When he offers a way out... that will hurt." "For sure..." He couldn't say anymore before I stood in a part of the maze on green grass and surrounded by hedges. But this time you could see the way you have to go, right to the middle where the light seemed to glow red and flickered because of great heat rising up. My breath hitched, through the flickering you could see Magnus, unconscious, his hands and feet chained to a stake. "Magnus..." I made a few steps forward, but then stopped, a second later I heard the first scream. "Yes... that will hurt..." Another scream broke the silence but I walked forward cautiously, watched my surroundings and listened to every sound. I could draw aside from the first few blades, hearing the air cutting sound they made as they passed me, but I felt them cut through my skin on my upper arm, thigh and stomach. The gear saved me from deep wounds, but it went through and I felt the blood run down my skin under my clothes. I groaned at the pain and just hoped the blades weren't poisoned.

I drew an Iratze to stop the bleeding and tried to ignore the screams and sound coming from the other corridors of the maze. It sounded like is was formed as a sun with Magnus on the middle isle and the candidates in the shafts of sunlight created corridors. I walked a few feet in Magnus' direction and saw a way going to the left and right side. So it was possible to fight against the other candidates or work together maybe. I saw blond hair and black clothes stumbling over. "Jace?" I ran over to the other corridor and saw Jace fighting against the vampire girl, who was wrapped around him with her whole body, her teeth buried deep in his neck. She must've been surprised by the knife-trap, she was covered in cuts and still bleeding. She clasped Jace's torso like an iron statue, but Jace could pull her head back by her hair, ripping her teeth out of his flesh. "Ahh! God dammit! Let go!" I closed the distance as fast as possible and after a second of analysing what's best to do, I let my fist crash down on her bracelet. She immediately disappeared as if she had never been there. Jace stumbled back one step before he found his balance again without her weight pressing down on him.

"Jace! Are you okay?" I pushed his head to the side and drew a rune to replace the blood faster. "Really... What do you have with the vampires?" He looked at me and grinned. "I'm just tasting very delicious, I think. Good reaction, by the way." I also drew an Iratze, he couldn't dodge all knives, too. "What do you think about saving Magnus together?" He nodded and straightened out his clothes. "Sounds good. Let's go?" His eyes scanned my body fur injuries, but there wasn't something for him to worry about. "Yeah, let's go." We just walked a few feet before a thick green smoke began to surround us. It blocked our view of the corridor and made breathing hard. We leaned on each other in the matter of seconds, both coughing and hearing the sizzling of our clothes which blistered in the acid smoke. My skin began to burn like fire, my eyes were filled with tears as we stumbled out of the smoke and fell into the grass, choking up blood and spitting it into the green.

I grabbed my stele and felt the skin over my knuckles tear open as I closed my hand around it. I couldn't breath, everything hurt, really everything and I couldn't suppress the sounds of pain anymore. But I managed it to turn to Jace, roll onto my side and start drawing an Iratze on my parabatai who looked like a piece of ember. Jace did the same for me and before we could draw other runes, the physical symptoms lessened. Breathing was possible again and Jace's skin became the color of a human being again, the blisters were getting smaller and vanished. And it was painful as hell! We both screamed, my hands fisted the grass, ripping it out and trying to get more hold on the ground by boring my fingers into the earth.

We both just laid there a few minutes after the healing ended, leaving us healthy and breathing normally again, but also in destroyed clothes. The material was thin now, a lot of holes showed our skin beneath it. Jace turned his head in my direction and said: "You were right. This hurts..." I looked at him, nodding slightly. "Yeah... Wish I were wrong. He wants to bring us to activate the bracelets... you can still do that, you know? He will send us back home even when only one of us wins this game." Jace didn't say anything, he just looked at me as I'm totally stupid. "Okay... I get it. Ready to go on then?" I stood up slowly and offered my hand to help him and he took it. "Don't know, man." I tried to guess the distance to Magnus, we nearly had passed half the way. I wondered if the warlock could just fly over those traps, but I believed that Asmodeus could prevent him from cheating like that.

We knew that we activated the next trap... it was like walking through a wall of electricity. As we reached behind us, we could feel the invisible wall but the first seconds it seemed like nothing else happened. We walked farther into Magnus' direction and I heard the grass under our boots. I looked down and saw water puddles building, turning the grass into mud. "Jace... there's water coming out of the ground... and it gets faster..." Jace looked down too, our boots were soaked now. "Oh shit... Run!" The water was going higher every second and we couldn't run very far. The water swelled continuously and we recognized that the were in between invisible walls. We were swimming as we arrived at the other end of that room and tried to destroy the wall with raw force. Nothing worked, not our fists, the seraph blades, throwing knives, sword... We were pushed higher until we hit the ceiling and there was no air left to breathe. I felt the water filling my lungs as I had to breathe in, I just couldn't stop that reflex anymore. It burned like hell and nearly made me try to breathe in again, I tried to concentrate on finding a way out, but it got heavier any second.

I took a deep breath, water flowed into my mouth, down my throat, filling my lungs, burning inside of me. I was so tired, so exhausted... I wanted Jace to stop shaking me. The last thing I saw was Jace pushing the stele onto the invisible wall before I became unconscious... "Alec... Alec... Come on! Don't do that to me!... Alec!..." I felt a hard pressure on my ribcage and someone's lips on mine, air invading my aching body. I coughed and choked out water from everywhere in my body as it seemed. I rolled onto my side, still spitting out water and tried to open my eyes. "Thank the Angel! You scared the shit out of me!" I saw gold... and light... I felt hands on my face. "You're alright... aren't you?" I managed to open my eyes and looked into my parabatai's worried face. "Hey..." I sounded like I haven't used my voice for ages. "...I'm okay... thanks to you." Jace let himself fall next to me and closed his eyes. "Now we're even again. Next turn is yours to save me again." I recognized that we were laying in the wet grass and puddles of mud like pigs. "How did you get us out of there?" Jace smiled and then looked at me again. "I remembered Valentine's ship and Clary's unlocking or... opening rune and drew it on the invisible wall. A few seconds later and that would have been it... I really thought about activating your bracelet."

"Thank you for not doing it." "Don't thank me for that. I almost lost you." I pushed myself up onto one elbow and looked into Magnus' direction. "I have to save him, no matter what it takes." Jace stood up and helped me to do the same. We were close now, maybe there would be another trap or that was it and we could reach him without another incident. I was curious if we were the only candidates left or if the warlock or Rosier made it through the traps. We walked over to Magnus and saw what the red glow was and why the air seemed to simmer. Magnus was literally on an island surrounded from a deep chasm, in which lava flowed in a slow pace. "That's a joke..." Jace looked at me and I just shrugged, I didn't believe in something funny and joking anymore, when it came from Asmodeus. "We can jump over it... It's not soooo wide." Magnus was still unconscious, definitely a spell not some natural phenomenon, Jace watched him too and said while wiping the sweat from his forehead: "He looks fine... Maybe we should just let him sleep." I slapped the back of his head and said nothing, just glared at him. "Alright! It's jumping then."

We walked a few steps back to take some inrun, there wasn't a sound or a sight of the other candidates. The other corridors were completely silent. We started to run and the second our feet were about to leave the ground, it broke away under us. I instinctively grabbed Jace's wrist and tried to get a hold on the cliff. My arms were strained to their maximum and I felt Jace connecting with the wall hard. "Argh!... Don't let go, Jace!" I felt Jace's other hand grab my wrist too, his feet searched for some hold on the stone wall. A second felt like a year and I just couldn't get some grip to get us up. I felt the sweat running down my back, my arms and forming on my hands, making it even harder to hold Jace. "Alec... Alec..." "Jace, don't even think about it!" "Let go. We are to heavy. You can't save both of us, let go and save Magnus. Save yourself." I shook my head, my arms felt as if they were ripped off slowly, but I wouldn't let go. Never! "NO! NEVER! Stop talking like that!" I tried again to get some more grip, somehow this has to work! "Argh!" I felt Jace's right hand leave my wrist. "NO! Jace... NO!" He opened his left hand and I felt every single drop of sweat that ran between our connected skin, making my grip slippery. "Jace... Don't do that..."

He looked up to me and his expression changed completely as if he understood something now. He opened his mouth and slipped through my fingers. "JACE! NOOO!" I didn't know whose scream echoed from the stone walls longer, mine or his. I saw my parabatai disappearing in the lava. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I just stared down to the point where Jace was seconds ago. "Jace..." I felt my fingers scratch over the stone and grabbed the edge with my other hand too, without thinking about it. I pulled myself up, groaning at the pain, but pushing my torso back over the edge. I swung my legs up too and just laid there, my mind went blank. I thought it would be more painful, I felt nothing, I thought nothing and did nothing.

I don't know how long I just laid there before the thought to save Magnus came up again. I was on autopilot when I stood up and jumped over to the isle, rolling over the stone ground as I landed. I stood up and drew runes on the chains to open them. Magnus fell down and I held him in my arms, kissing his forehead softly. I turned around and we were in the middle of the arena, cheering and clapping everywhere around us. "Here is the winner! He was willing to sacrifice everything. I hope you enjoyed the games! Mister Lightwood earned every right to rest now." I sank to the ground, Magnus still in my arms. I didn't listen to what Asmodeus was saying I just looked from Magnus still unconscious form to Asmodeus' balcony. Jace! He was standing beside Asmodeus, together with Rosier, the warlock and the vampire girl. He was okay! Asmodeus clapped his hands and I felt the tears streaming down my face. He's alive... and Magnus was in my arms... it would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry, had a small writing blockade. Hope you enjoy it^^**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Magnus' POV**

I felt a hand touching my head, slowly crawling through my hair and another hand sliding over my cheek gently. "Thank the Angel..." It was just a whisper, hitting my ear over and over again. I felt dizzy again, we were transferred to another place, the sounds of the crowd became slightly lower. My eyes fluttered open, it was like waking up after a nightmare, you're fighting for consciousness all the time, but it wouldn't come. "Alexander..." Ohhh... my voice sounded as if I had eaten some ash for breakfast, spiked with a few small stones for the better taste. My skin felt hot, the cool marble floor was soothing. I couldn't change it, I had to smile when I saw those ocean blue eyes, framed by black hair. "Hey... are you alright?" "Yes... Now I am." He leaned down and I felt his dry lips touching mine also dry and chapped ones, but it felt better than anything at that moment. We heard the double doors opening and broke the kiss to stand up, Alec had to help me stand straight. My father and Jace entered the room after the other candidates were transferred to another place, I looked confused at Alec's parabatai who pulled Alec into a tight hug, nearly pushing me to the ground. I heard Alec mumble: "I thought I lost you. I couldn't feel the bond breaking, but I thought that's because I lost you before... or was too shocked..." "It's okay, Alec. I recognized that it's part of the game right before I fell, I couldn't tell you anymore. I'm sorry you went through it."

I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I have to be real, I was jealous a bit... they were much too close, looking into each other's eyes, Alec's still watery, whispering words... it just was too intimate. My father sat down on his throne, looking bored and said: "It would have been easier for you to just drown, but your parabatai decided it would be better to let you suffer... I liked it more that way..." He smiled like a maniac at that, I saw Alec breaking his contact to Jace and the next things happened in the matter of a second. His body turned to my father, his gaze was directed over Jace's shoulder while he started to move to Asmodeus. "Izzy..." I looked into the direction Alec did and only now recognized Izzy in a servants outfit, picking something out of it and throwing it into her brothers direction. He caught it out of the air, while running over to Asmodeus, jumping on his lap, his knees caging him in, under his body and slicing a deep cut into Asmodeus' cheek before pressing the dagger into the skin of his throat. My father made a sound between quiet scream and sound of surprise, his skin was sizzling and smoke was rising from the wound. I just gawked with my mouth hanging open, it would have looked even more intimidating when Alec's gear would have been intact and not a collection of glued together holes but... damn! He looked hot! His expression grim, his hand fisting the jacket of my father's suit and pushing him back into his throne, the other hand holding the bone-dagger to his throat... wow...

"Enough." Alec's growled lowly and in a dark voice that made me shiver and the little Magnus inside my head giggle like a lovesick school girl. "You had your fun. We fulfilled our part of the deal..." Without letting Asmodeus out of his sight he said to his sister: "Izzy, get the others in here." My father closed his eyes a second and I saw him swallowing hard, he really felt pain, immense pain. The cut on his cheek went from the corner of his mouth, over the cheek, up to his ear. It was still sizzling and you could see the blood, muscles and white bones in it when the smoke flowed from his movements, it was working all the time, opening again after closing a little, that really had to hurt. And it seemed like my father was afraid and the dagger hindered him to use his power. He just sat there and glared up at Alec before saying: "I like the way you fight. I always love to have a hot nephilim on my lap." He tried to play it cool, the flesh on his cheek opened wider, not a cut anymore, but a real hole and showed the moving muscles, a few teeth, veins hanging there and blood flowing over the edge again with every word he said. Alec pushed the dagger deeper into his throat as his hands tried to grab Alec's ass cheeks. My father hissed and his hands slowly sank down onto the armrests again, glaring up to Alec vigorously.

Jace stood there as if nothing happened, looking down on his hands and cleaning his fingernails. He turned to the door as Izzy came back in, catching the seraph blade Clary threw in his direction and activating it immediately. Simon couldn't suppress a grin when he saw how Asmodeus was sitting under Alec's hold, pressed deep into his throne. "We won't be alone for a long time, we should hurry." Jem said and went over to the throne, too. He had the bone-dagger in his hand and observed the wound on my father's cheek. "Is that from the dagger? Nice... Need help here?" Alec didn't even blink and shook his head. "No. I'm good here." Clary was the last of our group who entered the room, Ezekiel on her hand, trying to hide behind her. "We're ready to leave. And we should leave, his guards will arrive soon. Why are they not here until now, anyway? He could have hide behind hundred of men..." I turned around in Clary's direction and answered: "That's why. He would have to hide behind something and he can't do that. He has to have the control over everything and he will never be threatened or in need of help. That's why he's alone here, when we are gone he can let it seem as if everything went right."

The cut on his cheek closed slowly and he began to smile. "You know me too well, my son. Like I said, I have to save my face. And I believe, even if I would have surrounded myself with bodyguards, this young lady was too close. She was your backup, right?" He nodded to Izzy, the wound in his face stopped sizzling, but there will definitely stay a scar in his face. "My sister. You already know her, you've seen her in Edom." He looked at Izzy more concentrated. "Mmh... Could be. Now... Let us get you home, right? But you have to stay back with those daggers, the contact is blocking my powers." My father looked as bored as he sounded, but I knew him better, he wasn't bored and he wasn't calm. Alec looked to Jem who went back from the throne and over to me, Clary, Jace and Ezekiel. Clary gave her dagger over to Jace and Izzy came over to us holding another dagger in her hand, ready to throw it. Alec let himself slide down from Asmodeus' lap, the dagger still in his hand, ready to attack again. "You don't know how much I hate it to let you go like that. Every cell in by body wants to kill you." My father smiled, looking up and into Alec's face. "Oh boy... you don't even know how much you really want to kill me right now. Wait until my son told you what happened here... maybe you will come back to me... I will wait for you, sugar..."

I felt the tension in the air boiling up, saw Alexander clenching his jaw tightly and heard his thoughts to attack my father, rip his heart out and let him it eat before he dies... But he went one step back, then another and I saw the wound closing completely. He moved his hands, watched his fingers stretching and closing. "Ahh... that's better. You know, I could kill all of you with one motion of my hand now... but we made a deal..." He stood up and looked down at us as if we were a group of insects. "I made a spell to delete the superficial memories of the weapon, it will be activated when the last of you goes through the portal I create. For that, I need the people who know about it. Who knows them all?" He played with his fingers and watched us closely until Jace left the group. "I know all of them." Asmodeus nodded into the direction of the dagger in Jace's hand and he gave it back to Clary before going over to my father. Jace stopped in front of the steps, my father laid his hands onto Jace's head, after I nodded him that it's okay, and searched his mind for the people who knew about John the Baptist. Jace began to breath heavier as Asmodeus went deeper into his thoughts, but not enough to hurt him badly.

My father let go of him and Jace came back over, Clary watched him closely, but was soothed when he smiled at her, his hand laying on her shoulder, the other taking back the dagger. "Good. That's enough for the first round. Like I said, I will send one of my people to delete the memories of John the Baptist properly." He moved his hand and a portal opened behind our group, although only myself, Ezekiel and Clary were looking at it, the rest still stared Asmodeus down. "That's it. Now please be so kind and leave those daggers behind here somewhere before you leave." Alec looked at me and said: "Take Ezekiel and go through to your apartment, we will follow." I watched him a second, fighting with myself to turn my back on him and leave, trying to read Alexander's mind, wanted to see what he had planned. I looked over my shoulder, seeing my father as proud as a peacock, took Ezekiel's hand and went through.

 **Alec's POV**

I looked over my shoulder and saw Magnus and Ezekiel passing the portal, turning around on the over side and watching us. Izzy threw the dagger into the back-rest of the throne, passing Asmodeus' body only by an inch and than she turned around and went through the portal too. Clary was next, just leaving this realm. Simon, Jace and Jem did the same as Izzy, spiking the throne in daggers before leaving. I went backwards a few steps still considering to kill him, even when the portal closes instantly and I would have to stay or die here in this realm. I felt every deep breath going into my lungs as my thoughts raced behind my eyes. "Alexander..." His voice flowed slowly into my mind like honey running over a surface before gliding over the edge. "Alexander... He's not worth it. I can't loose you..." I was enticed to look over my shoulder to see Magnus' beautiful eyes, but stopped myself.

I raised my arm, aimed and while taking the last step back I let the dagger go, seeing how it bored its way into Asmodeus' stomach. The last thing I saw before the portal closed was Asmodeus sink forward, his hands gripping the dagger and pulling it out, leaving a deep wound, sizzling skin and steaming blood... and his glare filled with hate, the noises of pain. I knew stomach wounds were the worst, but not deadly every time, sadly. I remembered that I had hurt him a second later but not which weapon it was that I used for it. I turned around a little bit confused but forgot that confusion when I felt Magnus' arms around my body. His smell surrounded me and I just got lost in it. I felt his lips connect with mine, moving together and I closed my eyes to drown in those emotions, but my friends and family had the opinion that it could wait and cleared their throat or coughed. "We really don't want... Okay, we want to destroy your official reunion. Magnus is still a neko... so if you could please wait with fulfilling your desires, that would be nice..." Simon said and the others looked like they were thinking the same. Ezekiel looked from one to the next, not understanding what they were talking about. He looked like a hit puppy and very alone in that group. I gave Magnus a small peck on the lips and he nearly fell backwards as Izzy swung herself at him.

"By the Angel! I'm so glad your okay! I missed you and I was worried as hell!" Clary wrapped her arms around him from behind and Simon awkwardly patted his shoulder. After the girls let go, Jem pulled him into a tight hug, patting his back and whispering that he was really concerned. I looked in Jace's direction and he just crossed his arms over his chest, watching Magnus. "I won't cuddle with you anymore. I kissed you, that's enough... and I won't ever talk about that again." Clary looked from Magnus to her boyfriend, frowning. "No can do. We have to talk about that. I nearly fainted when I saw it and today was absolutely horrible! What happened in this realm has to be discussed!" Jace went over to Clary and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, trying to sooth her. "You know we were both influenced, right? Magnus was drugged and that heightened his neko charm to the maximum, there was nothing normal about that situation and we wouldn't have done anything of that in normal circumstances." Clary cuddled deeper into Jace's chest. "I know... but it hurt none the less." I turned to Magnus, who was talking to Jem about contacting Tessa and Catarina, who were still in the institute and tell everyone that they are back.

I went over to the couch in the living room where Ezekiel sat down. "Hey shorty. I know you're not okay, so I won't ask the silly question, if you are. Do you want to talk?" Ezekiel's fingers were picking at the cotton from the couch in a nervous manner and he tried to avoid to look at me. "No... I just don't know what to do now... My Mom always... he will kill her..." I picked him up and sat him down in my lap, slowly rocking back and forth, while my hand slid through his hair. I felt him crying into my chest, even when he tried to be silent, I knew how he felt and just tried to sooth him, like I did with Max so often. "You will stay here with us, me and your brother, if you want to. We can take care of you, protect you from now on." I couldn't mention his mother, I knew he was right about his guess that Asmodeus wouldn't let her stay alive. He snuggled deeper into my destroyed jacket, his arms were tightly gripping my chest, trying to find a hold in this new world. I heard the others talking in the spell room, telling each other what happened and after a few minutes of just concentrating on Ezekiel's silent crying and caressing him, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, my cheek still laying on Ezekiel's head and saw Magnus' concerned eyes. "The others will come over through a portal in a few minutes. Do you think we should bring him into our bedroom, so he could rest?" I nodded softly, wrapped my arms around the small form and stood up to carry Ezekiel over to our bedroom. He didn't look up one second, just hid his face in my chest. I could feel Magnus following us, I laid Ezekiel down onto our soft mattress and he immediately hid his face into the pillow while I covered him with a thick blanket. Magnus sat down on the other side and I could see his typical blue sparks when he caressed his small brothers head. I didn't know how much I missed it to see Magnus using his power, it was so abnormal for him to be without it. I saw how Ezekiel closed his eyes, he was forced into the sleep by Magnus' magic, but he really needed some rest now and all the cheery people in the next room won't help. "Will he be okay?" "He will sleep, his body rest... but okay? No, that will take time." I watched the two brothers a few seconds before I stood up and went over to the wardrobe, picked out some intact clothes and changed into them as fast as possible. "We should go into the spell room. They will be here any second." Magnus watched his brother all the time only looking up now, a little confused. "What?... Oh... Yes, for sure." I went over to him, softly touching his cheek, making him look at me. "It was the right decision, honey. We will talk about everything later. Now let's say 'welcome back' to everyone. They were all concerned and worried about your wellbeing."

 **Magnus' POV**

I got into other clothes too. I missed my clothes sooo much! The colors, how they fitted every inch of my body, how they covered most of it... I never thought I would ever say something like that! It was all a big fuzz of arms and kisses and hugs and laughter. The chairman was clinging to me as if I was about to leave again. I answered questions after I got new furniture for the living room. I didn't realize what we destroyed in here as we got assaulted. My God! How I had missed my magic! Jace had mentioned Ezekiel and now they were standing at the door to our bedroom and watching him sleep like they were in a zoo and watching a tiger. I shooed them away and closed the door again, hearing Maryse asking Alec: "What are you going to do with the warlock child? Give him to another warlock to raise him?" Alec didn't look at me before he answered: "He will stay here with us. Ezekiel is Magnus' brother and a child which is in need of help." I looked at his back, a little shocked, he wanted to adopt him just like that? "Are you ready to raise a child, Alexander? It's a lot of responsibility..." I went over to him and saw him smile before he looked back over his shoulder before answering: "We are ready for that. And I know we are not alone, when we need help, we got you all, right?" Maryse smiled too, taking his hand in hers. "For sure. You have to bring him over to us some time so we can get to know the small man."

Maryse was okay with it? I didn't even know if I was okay with it... Until now I was just responsible for cats. The rest of the time they all were here, I was like on autopilot. I just wanted to be alone with Alec. After they were all gone for today, I let myself fall onto the new couch, Alec sat down beside me, cuddling into my side and under my arm. "So... you want Ezekiel to live here with us?" "Don't you?" I picked up the chairman and sat him down in my lap, Tessa took good care of him. "I don't know... I never thought about being a big brother or something like a father. I'm not very good with children..." Alexander let his fingers glide over my knee and somehow I could feel that he was smiling. "You're his brother. You already try to protect him without thinking about it. I can say 'no' to children's pleading puppy eyes and you can teach him how to use his powers. We will survive it." Alec didn't wait for an answer. He let his leg glide over my lap and sat down in it, kissing me deep, hungry, soft, gentle and any other way I knew. I melted into his touch, his caressing, searching hands, his soft lips... in him.


End file.
